How do I conquer?
by Tachikawa de Ishida
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto una joven de 20 años Syaoran Li un jovend e 20 años ambos en una fiesta en la que se ofrece sexo y alchol, una noche y el incio de un romance un poco diferente al de los demas por que ninguno de los dos planeaba enamorarse
1. Chapter 1

How do I conquer?

Capitulo1: Conociendo a mi futuro amor?

Bueno este es un fic dedicado a mi primera serie de anime que vi en mi vida espero y les guste espero con ansias sus comentarios por que la verdad me estoy esmerando mucho en este fic jeje con eso de que los otros son muy groseros jeje eso me diejron unas personas pero a algunas otras mas pervertidas les encanto, pues dejene decirles a esas personas pervertidas que no se desanimen puesto que este fic también traira un poco, bueno mucho lemmon solo que el primer capi no lo dira empezare con el lemmon hatsa en segundo capitulo asi que la verdad espero que les guste esta historia besos y gracias a todos por leerlo dejen comentarios plis son muy importantes para mi besos bie.

* * *

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 20 años y curso mi 2° año de universidad, estoy estudiando medicina para algún día ser pediatra a pesar de que mi vida aparentemente este "bien", es todo lo contrario, mi vida la verdad es muy miserable a pesar de que si no me falta nada, no tengo el apoyo de mis padres, tengo buenas amigas si debo admitirlo, pero a pesar de eso mi vida es muy desdichada desde mi punto de vista pero pues ante los ojos de todos soy feliz muy dentro soy infeliz, mi vida comienza como cualquier otro en mi salón de clases mientras una de mis amigas nos está relatando otra de sus tantas experiencias sexuales

-Chiharu: Bueno como les decía Takashi estuvo genial fue muy ardiente y la tenía muy grande

Chiharu fue una de las primeras chavas que conocí al entrar a la escuela y pues últimamente nos emos estado llevando muy bien

-Naoko: Jum Chiharu vale que te conformas con poquito verdad

Naoko bueno. Debo admitir que al principio yo no me llevaba con Naoko ninguna de las 2 nos tragábamos, pero creo que ahora nos llevamos bien gracias a Chiharu y Rika

-Rika: Hay hija minimo utilizaste protección

Rika al igual que a Chiharu fue una de las chavs que conoci al entrar a la prepa solo que a diferencia de Chiharu, ella es muy reservada no una santurrona pero, si mas responsable y tranquila que Chiharu y yo jeje es que ella y yo somos unas locas pero solo poquito.

-Chiharu: Bueno ya mami no me regañes

Asi es Chiharu llamo a Rika mama es un pequeño juego que tenemos Rika por ser la responsable es la mama Chiharu es una de sus hijas bueno de hecho fue la primera en ser su hija jeje bueno yo soy otra de sus hijas jeje fui la segunda y Tomoyo es la recién nacida según Rika jeje pero en fin dice que con ella ara las cosas bien y que no la hechara a perder como con Chiharu y con migo.

Es verdad que mis amigas me levantan mucho el animo pero en estos momento e siento muy triste y es que eh ttenido muchos problemas de los cuales la mayoría no conocen mis amigas excepto una que además de ser mi mejor amiga también es mi prima estoy ablando de Tomoyo Daudoji.

-Tomoyo: Que te sucede Sakura te noto muy distraída?

-Yo: No es nada Tomoyo es solo que estoy un poco preocupada y pues también la escuela me tiene muy cansada eso es todo

-Tomoyo: Esta bien por el momento te are caso pero en fin chicas si iran a mi fiesta esta noche verdad estará muy divertida ya sabes, a la luz de la luna con nuestros novios, será muy divertido?

-Chiharu: Por supuesto que iremos no me perdería una lunada por nada del mundo

-Rika: A si es hasta yo siendo yo ire a tu fiesta

-Naoko: Claro ten por seguro que ahí estaremos

-Tomoyo: Y tu Sakura iras a mi fiesta?

-Yo: Pues la verdad no se es que estoy muy cansado y luego mañana temprano tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ve tu a saber si el tonto de mi hermano Touya me dejara ir bueno mejor dicho ve tu a saber si no le dira algo a mi papa par no dejarme ir ya sabes con eso de que le creen y le prestan mas atención a el que a mi

-Tomoyo: No te preocupes por el permiso le dire a mi tia Nadeshiko y al tio Fujitaka ok solo es cuestión que tu quieras

-Chiharu: Anda Sakura las cosas no serán las mismas si tu no vas te pones a todo odar cuando estas bien peda

-Yo: Esta bien pero no beberé

Todas excepto oviamente Sakura: Jajajajaja

-Tomoyo: Ay Sakura esa ni tu te la creiste tu es una fiesta y no vas a beber jaja no nos agas orinarnos por favor

Bueno si es cierto desde que cumpli 14 me induci mucho en el alcohol pero soplo cuando me invitana fiestas y pues es gracioso pensar que no beberé por que siempre soy la que termina peor pero no de las que caen primero eso si tantos ños bebiendo me han hecho inmune al alcohol jeje solo después de muchas copas se me sube hasta entonces soy yo la que cuida de mis amigas cuando se les sube el alcohol creo que por eso siempre me llevan solamente para cuidarlas y claro por que si admito que me pongo como,loca cuando bebo de mas en fin creo que si ire a esa fiesta por que aunque no se por que tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy interesante me pasara en esa fiesta (NA/ y no te equivocas muchas cosas empezaran en esa fiesta)

-Chiharu: Ok entonces no se diga mas chicas a que hora y en donde paso por ustedes supongo que a ti Tomoyo te veremos alla debido a que tu eres la anfitriona

-Tomoyo: A si es bueno ustedes queden deacuerdo por que me esta llamando Eriol en la puerta y creo que ire a ver que necesita-esa ultima frase la dijo con un tono de picardia por que a pesar de que mi querida prima Tomoyo es la rica y la mas femenina del salón como no ser una pervertida con el hombre que tiene de novio es un bombón su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa un joven ingles que estudia en la misma universidad que nosotras no lo conozco muy bien pero es un chico muy agradable y muy simpatico tampoco conozco a sus amistades pero Tomoyo me dijo que iba a llevar a un amigo recién llegado de Hong Kong a la fiesta y que quería presentármelo bueno pues la verdad no estoy muy segura de aceptar o no conocer al chico pero en fin ya vere que pasa.

-Naoko: Bueno Rika que te parece si Chiharu pasa en su auto por nosotras como eso de las 6:00pm en tu casa

-Rika: Y porque en mi casa?

-Yo: Es obvio por que eres la única en la que sus paps confían si Tomoyo no convence a mis papas me iré de contrabando así que no pueden ir a mi casa además tu casa es el punto medio de todas ok?

-Naoko: Asi es Rika plis plis plis plis

-Rika: Esta bien

-Chiharu: Ok paso por ustedes a las 6:00 entonces

Una de las cosas de que tus padres no te presten mucha atención es que te recompensan con cosas materia como a mi amiga Chiharu que su papa le regalo un Austin negro por a ver olvidado el día de la terminación de la preparatoria jeje no le fue nada mal somos la envidia de la universidad con una amiga como Tomoyo y con un Austin para nosotras pero en fin a mi eso no me importa.

Bueno dieron las 6 y yo ya estaba por llegar a la casa de Rika llevaba un vestido un poco… atrevido es que mi querida prima Tomoyo me dijo que me presentaría a un chico y me dio este vestido así que no tuve más que ponérmelo o si no me las tendría que ver con ella jaja era un vestido rosa pastel que se amarra al cuello muy lindo arriba del muslo i con detalles blancos abajo y la espalda descubierta, en fin me sentía feliz con lo que vi en el espejo mis pestañas con un poco de rímel que hacían recalcar mis ojos verdes y mi cabello castaño suelto ese vestido resaltaba mi busto y hacia ver mis ahora muy notorias curvas las cuales con el uniforme de a escuela no se ven.

Llegue a la casa de Rika y Naoko ya estaba ahí esperando a los pocos minutos que llegue se oyo la bocina del auto de Chiharu que indicaba que saliéramos porque ya avía llegado.

Salimos rápidamente y nos dirigimos a una playa que esta algo retirada de la ciudad llegamos y el lugar estaba hermoso Tomoyo se avía encargado de que ese lugar quedara perfecto con un toque muy sofisticado y la muy condenado hizo pequeñas cabañas para la privacidad de las jóvenes parejas jaja de hecho ya me la imaginaba a mitad de la fiesta entrando a una de las cabañas de la mano de Eriol.

En fin después de unas 5 horas aproximadamente ya muchos estaban borrachos sin excepción de mis amigas que ya estaban bailando arriba de la mea y si no fuera porque sus novios están con ellas ya se estarían hasta desnudando, aunque Chiharu es la excepción por que el hecho de que Yamasaki este aquí ayuda a que ella ya se le este desnudando a Rika y a Naoko después de 15 minutos, sus novios las bajaron de la mesa y se las están llevando a una de las cabañas por separado ehhhhh.

Bueno después mi querida amiga Tomoyo me fue a hablar me dijo que ya me iban a presentar al supuesto amigo de Eriol que viene desde Hong Kong según ella se llama Syaoran Li y es de una muy importante familia y muy adinerada y según ella es muy muy guapo, bueno eso ya lo veremos pero en estos momentos no estoy como para andar pensando en chicos pero en fin aparte de que no tengo animos de hablar sobra decir que también estoy muy tomada jeje solo que aa diferencia de mis amigas yo lo controlo mas y eso que prácticamente ya me bebi 1 botella de wisky yo solita 2 botellas de wama de sol y 1 botella de etiqueta azul, ebria ebria no estoy todavía mantengo una conversación serena y tranquila, ok llegamos hasta una mesa donde estaba Eriol y un joven de cabello castaño al cual no pude ver bien dede un principio porque estaba de espaldas, al ver que nos acercábamos Eriol se paro y recibió a Tomoyo con un beso nada decente, bueno que mas da asi es mi prima, despeus de eso y de que Eriol noto mi presencia se separo de ella y me jalo del brazo para presentarme al muchacho que estaba sentado hace unos momentos con el cuando el joven se paro pude notar un bien formado joven espalda ancha brazos marcados pero no demasiado y un muy buen trasero al voltearse vi unos ojos color ambar los cuales en un momento casi fugaz se conectaron con los mios y me hicieron olvidarme de la vida y de todos mis problemas y si no fuera por el novio de Tomoyo nunca uviera salido de mi ensoñación por que tenia que presentármelo

-Eriol: Sakura el es Syaoran Li fue transferido esta semana a la universidad, Syaoran ella es Sakura Kinomoto

-Syaoran: Mucho gusto Sakura-me saluda con un beso en mi mejilla y siento como si el mundo se detuviera y solo existiéramos el y yo

-Yo: E- el gusto es mi-mio Syaoran

-Tomoyo: Bueno que les parece si bailamos un poco, Syaoran por que no bailas con Sakura

-Syaoran: Seria todo un honor-en ese momento me toma de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia un grupo de personas que también están bailando

Al llegar a la pista me tomo de la cintura y yo por inercia pongo mis manos en su cuello, aun no se por que pero, estar asi con Syaoran, era excesivamente agradable, no lo se pero me siento tan…

Extraña…

Ok espero y les alla gustado jeje se que quieren lemmon pero se los dare al siguiente capi ok esperen ansiosos no estoy muy segura de cuando lo subiré pero creo que será en una semna jejee bueno espero sus coemntarios y si no recibo muchos animos pues desistiré con esta historia asi que no olvides sus coemn va


	2. Error o un impulso del corazon?

Bueno quisiera agradecer a un rewie en especial de Sweeping Girl muchas gracias la verdad tu comentario me hizo seguir adelante así que a ti te dedico este capítulo espero y os guste mucho en lo personal creo que esta bien pero yo quiero saber que les parece ok lean y disfruten bie.

Capitulo2: Error o un impulso del corazón?

Y ahí estaba yo, bailando con el chico de cabellos chocolates y ojos ámbares, por alguna razón me siento, extrañamente especial es como si mis ojos se conectaran, con los de el, incluso puedo reflejarme en sus ojos es sumamente especial, pero como todo sueño siempre todo, llega a su final y el final de mi baile con Syaoran a terminado:

-Syaoran: Te agradezco la pieza

-Yo: No hay de que

En el momento en el que Syaoran me suelta, debido a los efectos del alcohol que no hace mucho consumí me empiezo a sentir un poco maridada, y el como todo un caballero me sostiene con esos fuertes brazos, por un momento al caer en sus brazos, me sentí tan especial un sentimiento, que jamás en mi vida avía sentido antes, pero no sé cómo describirlo, es como si mi corazón diera, mil latidos por segundo, y como si hubiera mariposas en mi estomago:

-Syaoran: Te encuentras bien?

-Yo: Si… gra-gracias no te preocupes

-Tomoyo: Sakura etas bien?

-Yo: Si Tomoyo solo fue un simple mareo

-Eriol: Ves eso te pasa por consumir tanto alcohol

-Tomoyo: Eriol no molestes a Sakura no ves que se siente mal

-Eriol: Lo siento princesa

-Syaoran: Segura que ya te sientes mejor

-Yo: Si no tienes de que preocuparte

-Tomoyo: En ese caso, acompáñame a dar un paseo por la laya, ¿te parece sakura?

-Yo: Si claro, vamos Tomoyo

Tomoyo se despide de Eriol con un beso nada decente, y empezamos a caminar y nos alejamos bastante, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que y nos aviamos alejado demasiado decidimos detenernos y conversar un poco:

-Tomoyo: Ahora si Sakura, dime que es lo que tienes últimamente has estado distraída, bueno más de lo normal jiji

-Yo: Oyeeeeee!!! Jum, bueno pues ahora por decirme eso, ya no te digo nada

-Tomoyo: Vamos Sakura sabes que lo que dije es verdad tu eres un poco distraída, pero en fin dime por favor siiii- esos ojos que pone en fin creo que cuando pone esos ojos yo no puedo negarle nada después de todo es mi prima favorita

-Yo: Esta bien pero en si no me pasa nada simplemente últimamente me eh sentido triste por alguna razón pero no es nada malo

-Tomoyo: Ya veo… sabes a mi parecer lo que tú tienes… es que te hace falta alguien a quien demostrarle amor y alguien que te lo demuestre

-Yo: A que te refieres, no te entiendo?

-Tomoy: Ves y luego te quejas de que te diga despistada

-Yo: Bueno está bien lo admito soy despistada, pero… que quisiste decir con eso?

-Tomoyo: Ayyyyy amiga, pues solo quise darte a entender,… que te hace falta un chico alguien, a quien le demuestres amor, y que el te lo demuestre a ti Sakura

-Yo: Pues la verdad Tomoyo, no estoy de acuerdo contigo yo necesito a nadie en mi vida, y no estoy deprimida simplemente eh, estado n poco pensativa eso es todo

-Tomoyo: Ok lo que digas y dejando eso de lado…¿no te parece que el joven Li es muy guapo?

-Yo: Eh? P-porque lo dices?

-Tomoyo: No por nada es tan solo que me pareció que ustedes simpatizaron mucho… no crees?

En ese instante sentí como mis mejillas ardían e incluso el tomate más maduro se quedaba corto de rojo a comparación del mío es que por alguna extraña razón el tan solo hablar de Syaoran, me hace sentir extraña, no se como si, mi corazón latiera a 100 por segundo como antes avía sentido Dios si tan solo su nombre me pone asi, como me ira a poner el contacto con su persona?

-Tomoyo: Bueno en vista de que no as dicho nada y te pusiste roja… lo tomare como un si!!!!!

-Yo: Ayyyy Tomoyo deberás que el estar con Eriol te ah alejado de la realidad, no es que yo simpatice con Syaoran, es tan solo… tan solo…

-Tomoyo: Tan solo nada amiga… es más que ovbio que se atrajeron pero en fin… una cosas es el sentimiento y otra muy diferente la atracción física

-Yo: Exacto por primera vez, estoy totalmente deacuerdo contigo, no es que simpaticemos es solo atracción por qué no me vas a negar que ¿Syaoran Li está muy guapo verdad?

-Tomoyo: Bueno no te lo negare pero tampoco te lo confirmare acuérdate que, estoy a dieta y no puedo comer otra cosa que no se a mi querido Eriol.

-Yo: Tomy, el estar a dieta no quiere decir que no puedas ver el menú

-Tomoyo: Jijiji, tienes razón amiga

-Yo: Bueno en fin y que tal va, lo tuyo con Eriol?

-Tomoyo: Pues la verdad muy bien, puedo hasta asegurarte que lo amo.

-Yo: Hayyy amiga ahora si te dio fuerte

-Tomoyo: Hay Sakura ya te veré yo un día así o mas enamorada que yo

Y mi amiga no estaba nada equivocada ya que el destino estaba deparando algo para y una persona, que ni siquiera podemos imaginarnos porque, las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable y asi como no es una coincidencia que Syaoran y yo nos conociéramos fue una casualidad, lo que esta a punto de pasar tampoco lo es.

-Eriol: Holo!!! Amor como que te alejaste mucho de mi no crees?

-Tomoyo: Eriol, que no ves que quería platicar a solas con Sakura, pero que inoportuno eres amor!

-Eriol: De acuerdo pero-Eriol toma de la mano a Tomoyo y la levanta de la arena en donde estábamos sentada y la abraza de la cintura-ya es hora de que te de tu regalo de cumpleaños-y con eso prosiguió a besar a Tomoyo

-Tomoyo: Pero no quiero dejar de a Sakura aquí solo recuerda que está un poco pasada de copas

-Eriol: De copas más bien diría de botellas

-Yo: Eriolo no me molestes

-Tomoyo: Así es Eriol deja en paz a Sakura y ahora por eso no vamos a ningún lado

-Eriol: Oh vamos Tomoyo no seas así Sakura estará bien ¿no es así Sakura?

-Syaoran: Si tu quieres Sakura me puedo quedar un rato contigo?

-Yo: P-pero seguramente tu querrás regresar a la fiesta?

-Syaoran: No te preocupes además,… a mi me encantaría estar un momento platicando contigo

-Tomoyo: En ese caso, vámonos Eriol y dejemos a Syaoran un momento a solas con Sakura

-Eriol: Ehhhh d-de acuerdo amor

Dicho esto Eriol y mi querida y loca prima Tomoyo se fueron y me dejaron sola con el bombonaso de Syaoran exponiéndome a hacer locuras jaja bueno si eso pasara no me molestaría en lo absoluto si lo sé soy una pervertida pero con amigas como Tomoyo, Chiharu y Naoko como no serlo pero en fin debo de dejar de preocuparme por eso, y empezar a pensar qué clase de platica empleare con Li

-Syaoran: ¿Y cómo es que conoces a Eriol y a Tomoyo?

-Yo: Bueno pues… Tomoyo es mi prima, nuestras madres eran Primas y a Eriol lo conozco de la Universidad y también por ser novio de Tomoyo

-Syaoran: Ya veo asi que tu también estudias medicina que bien

-Yo: Ehhh? Porque lo dices?

-Syaoran: Porque nos veremos mas seguido a mi esta semana me transfirieron desde Hong Kong y a partir del lunes estudiare aquí en Japón y en la misma Universidad donde tu estudias

-Yo: Aaaa ya veo… y ¿Cómo es que tu conoces a Eriol?

-Syaoran: Pues somos algo así como primos lejanos así que le llame la semana pasada y le dije que llegaría a Tomoeda este viernes y eme aquí

-Yo: Mmmmmm que bien, y que edad tienes?

-Syaoran: Cumplire 21 este año y tu?

-Yo: Tambien cumpliré 21

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato y como ver que ya paso mucho tiempo me levanto con la intención de decirle que ya es tarde y que ya regresemos a la fiesta pero sentí otro maldito mareo y eso ocasiona que casi me caiga, pero gracias a Syaoran no es así el me sostuvo antes de caer de golpe al suelo, pero debido a que el también esta un poco bebido caemos al suelo pero con la diferencia de que yo caigo encima de el i caemos acostados por un momento nuestros ojos se conectan y poco a poco voy descendiendo mi rostro, hasta que puedo sentir el cálido aliento de Syaoran, pero al notar lo que iba a hacer me quedo estática sin hacer un movimiento, cuando de repente siento unos carnosos y jugosos labios sobre los míos y me doy cuenta que son los de Syaoran que han empezado a besarme pero por alguna extraña razón no lo detengo es mas no quiero detenerlo esta sensación es tan placentera que quisiera quedarme asi para toda la visa, al principio el beso fue tierno lento y muy pasivo, pero des pues de unos segundos se volvió muy pasional y Syaoran lo profundizo introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, y por alguna extraña razón le doy permiso haciendo de esto un baile pasional de lenguas su lengua, busca con desesperación la mía al igual que yo, lo hago con la suya, pero por el hecho se ser simples seres humanos este beso se tuvo que romper debido a la falta de oxigeno nos quedamos viendo por un instante y no se que era eso pero en los ojos de SYAORAN ABIA UN BRILLO INDESCRIPTIBLE

-Syaoran: Sakura yo…

No lo dejo terminar de hablar, debido a que esta ves soy yo la que a iniciado con otro beso, pero a diferencia de el primer beso, este no empezó tierno si no muy muy ardiente, con nuestras lenguas jugando recorriendo cada pared de la boca de otro, poco a poco voy entrelazando una de mis manos con la de Syaoran y la otra en su cabello para, revolvérselo y acariciarlo, pero como todo hombre Syaranno se quiere quedar atrás asi que con su mano libre la sube hasta la altura de unos de mi senos, lo cual me produce un leve gemido que es acallado por el beso ardiente de Syaoran, el deja su mano quieta por unos segundos para después empezar con un leve movimiento a forma de masaje, eso me hace estremecerme, pronto Syaoran deja mi boca para regar un camino de besos que van desde mi rostro, cuello hasta mi clavícula, donde se detiene un momento como peguntarse si debe hacerlo o no

-Yo: Hazlo…

Syaoran no necesito de mas palabras esas eran las únicas que necesitaba para continuar con lo que estaba planeando hace, quito su mano de mi ceno y con suma delicadeza desamarro la parte de atrás de mi vestido y asi dejar al descubierto mi cuerpo el cual solo era tapado por mi ropa interior, debido a que mi vestido era estraple mi brasier no llevaba tirantes asi que fue mucho mas fácil para Syaoran bajarlo y comenzar a dar tratamiento con su boca mis senos empezando con el derecho, y para no desatender el izquierdo con su mano derecha masajeaba mi ceno izquierdo, su boca hacia grandes cosas succionada mi ahora erecto pezón y con su lengua hacia contornos encima de ellos, le dio la misma atención a mi ceno izquierdo, pero ahora su mano descendía hacia mis piernas y acariciaba mis muslos, pero eso duro pocos segundos por que fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a mi parte mas intima la cual acaricio, por encima de mis bragas, volvió a besar mi boca pero esta ves como con desesperación, mis manos poco a poco desabotonaron la camisa de Syaoran quería ver si mi teoría de sus pectorales era cierta, y valla que si lo era tenía un cuerpo de Dios Griego, pase mis manos por su amplio y plano pecho para ir bajando poco a poco, hasta que me tope con el inicio de su cinturón, estoy tan sumida en la pasión que no avía notado que las caricias de Syaoran para mi parte intima ya no eran por encima de mi ropa interior, si no directo a mi sensible piel i al notarlo me arqueo contra el, por que si ni cuenta me di cuando cambiamos de posiciones y ahora el esta encima de mi desabrocho si cinturón bajo el cierre de su pantalón pero sin mirarlo por que Syaoran seguía besándome le baje el pantalón junto con el bóxer lo suficiente para su ahora potente erección saliera a flote me separo un poco de sus labios para ver contra que me enfrentaba y lo que vi me dejo muy satisfecha no tan solo su cara era perfecta si no también su cuerpo y cuando digo perfecto es perfecto era grande y grueso pero no en exageración pero si lo que cualquier mujer incluyéndome desearía, najo mis bragas muy lentamente y se coloco entre mis piernas, me miro a los ojos como haciéndome la pregunta de si podía, la pasión me tenia tan inundada que no podía hablar y solo atine a asentir con la cabeza, entro lentamente, fue tierno al entrar claro que no lo necesitaba por que ya no era virgen, pero me encanto ese gesto de su parte, fue tierno y lento al principio, pero la necesidad y el instinto le ganaron y tuvo que embestir con mas fuerza, sus estocadas eran exactas, y con cada embestida me hacia tocar las estrellas, el era perfecto en este tema, cuando ambos estábamos en ese punto en el que ya no hay retorno, acelero mas sus embestidas y con una ultima y perfecta estocada llegamos los dos a un perfecto orgasmo, el mejor de mi vida debo admitir jamás me avía sentido mejor hasta sentir su cálido liquido dentro de mi se sentía especial, hasta que me di cuenta después de unos minutos de reposo de lo que avía hecho me avía acostado con un joven al que acabo de conocer y peor aun sin protección.

Sin decir nada me levanto, y me empiezo a vestir rápidamente el al ver mis intenciones atino a levantarse y vestirse aun mas rápido que yo, y cuando estuve apunto de salir corriendo me tomo de la mano, me jalo y me abrazo hacia su cuerpo

-Syaoran: Sakura perdóname, debí detenerme… debí haberme… controlado-era mi imaginación o sus palabras se escuchaban con dolo como si le doliera decir aquello

-Yo: No te preocupes también fue mi culpa, dejémoslo así fue un simple error, por las causas del alcohol si?

-Syaoran:¿Un… un error?

-Yo: Si asi es no te preocupes lo dejaremos asi ok

-Syaoran: Sakura pero es que yo

-Sakura Syaoran vengan rápido esta haciendo mucho frio aquí

Antes de que el pudiera decirme algo mas mi querida prima Tomoyo avía ido a hablarnos me solté de su abrazo y corrí hacia la fiesta lo mejor era no hablar con el sobre esto avía sido un error no? Un simple error, pero si es asi por que me duele admitir que tan solo fue un error por que no pensar que pudo aver sido algo mas?, no lo se pero m sentí tan especial cuando estábamos haciendo el amor

Haciendo el amor

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, no hicimos el amor solo tuvimos sexo, no es así

La fiesta acabo y estaba esperando el lunes para volver a la escuela, y contarle a mi querida prima Tomoyo, lo que me sucedió ya que en la fiesta no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar a solas, pero un momento recordando las palabras de Syaoran el lunes lo tendría que ver el va a estudiar en la misma universidad que yo Como enfrentare esto?

Continuara…

Que les pareció el capi espero y les alla gustado gracias a Sweeping Girl y a Ifanycka que si no fuera por ustedes dos no uviera continuado con este capi bueno en fin besos a todos y espero sus Rewies ok bie nos vemos en el siguiente capi


	3. Felis Cumpleaños

Hola a todas/os qe lee en este fic espero i les este gustando mucho por qe la verdad me e estado esmerando mucho jeje gracias a los pocos aqellos qe se toman su tiempo para dejarme rr i solo dire qe esto se lo dedico a mi tia qe cumple hoy años

Last night you were so in my face

You really are a waste of space

I've gotta shake you off now

'Cause when I'm with you

You're like super glue

So what if I had another plan I'm through with you and that's a fact

I don't need to understand you I'm not in the mood for chapter two

Chorus

I don't wanna be your bleeding Juliet

You don't have to be my Romeo

Doesn't matter what you do

Better just play dead

Guess what - it's happy worst day! Oh, sha-la-la-la

Happy worst day!

Shut up -- your news is so out of date

No doubt you're not just running late I know everything about you

Need life support you can't afford

Chorus 3x

So what if I had another plan I'm through with you and that's a fact

I've gotta shake you off now I'm not in the mood for chapter two

I'm not in the mood for chapter two

I'm not in the mood for chapter two Happy worst day to you!

Feliz Cumpleaños Tia Blanquita

Hasta que lege a los 15 rewie subire capitulo new


	4. Primera Cita

Bueno aquí les dejo el, técnicamente 3 capitulo por que el 3 fue una canción de cumpleaños dedicada para mi tía, primero que nada quisiera disculparme con mis lectores por haberme tardado tanto en subir capi es que mi Microsoft se venció y el técnico no venia a instalarnos el nuevo asi que lo instalaron ayer en la noche y hoy desde temprano me puse a escribir, lo bueno es que ya tenia la idea de lo que quería escribir si no, lo hubiera subido hasta pasado mañana bueno y como segunda disculpa, es por haberme encaprichado en tener 15 RR sorri la verdad fue una inmadurez de mi parte pero bueno aquí estoy dejándoles el nuevo capi espero y les guste la verdad ya ni se ni que rumbo tomar pero daré lo mejor de mi parte en fin besos.

Capitulo 3:Primera Cita

**Syaoran**

Mi nombre Xiao Lang Li mi edad 20 pronto cumpliré 21 estudio el 2 año de la Universidad de Medicina vivía en Hong Kong pero por razones familiares tuve que mudarme a Japón a una pequeña ciudad de Tokyo llamada Tomoeda, mi llegada fue relativamente tranquila pero como siempre mi querido primo Eriol tenia que arruinarla jajaj no es cierto pero bueno dejo de ser tranquila en el momento en el que lo vi inmediatamente me dijo que iríamos a una fiesta en la playa de su nueva sexy y flameante novia llamada mmm no recuerdo bien su nombre Tomoyo Daidouji me parece en fi la fiesta no estuvo mal me divertí, eso hasta que ella apareció aun recuerdo las palabras con las que me la presentaron:

"_Sakura el es Syaoran Li fue transferido esta semana a la universidad, Syaoran ella es Sakura Kinomoto"_

Nunca le abia estado mas agradecido a mi primo Eriol por invitarme a una fiesta Sakura creo que significa cerezo en Japonés bueno además de tener un nombre precioso nunca podré olvidar esos ojos color esmeralda los cuales en el primer instante que los vi me cautivaron y me hicieron ver que esa chica era especial, no se si es amor por que nunca en mi vida me e enamorado por ahora solo puedo decir que siento una grande atracción hacia ella y como no tiene un cuerpo de infarto y combinado con esa sonrisa y esos ojos es una chica verdaderamente hermosa, pero como no todo en la vida es perfecta, gracias a los malditos efectos del alcohol, cometí un error… no no esperen para mi no fue un error por que la verdad muy en el fondo si quería que eso sucediera pero las palabras de Sakura me siguen aladrando en la cabeza:

_No te preocupes también fue mi culpa, dejémoslo así fue un simple error, por las causas del alcohol ¿si?_

Sus palabra me dolieron en lo mas profundo no se por que pero para mi en lo absoluto fue un error eh estado con mucha mujeres durante mis 20, años de vida o bueno durante los años que ya eh mantenido relaciones sexuales, pero ninguna fue tan especial como ella, ella, la chica que conocí en una fiesta y la cual se entrego a mi el mismo día que nos conocimos, claro que si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista se podría decir, que yo abuse de ella por que ella estaba mas perdida en el alcohol que yo, y aun así no me detuve pero es que no quería detenerme de verdad que sentía la necesidad de hacer eso, pero para mi no fue solo sexo, tampoco puedo decir que fue hacer el amor por que no hubo amor de por medio pero para mi fue muy especial esa chica me hizo tocar el sol sin quemarme y aun así me hizo aterrizar de una manera muy fría pero en fin ya veremos que sucede después por lo mientras, ya no aguanto a que sea lunes para verla nunca avía estado mas impaciente de entrar a la escuela y es que como no, si vere a la chica que a estado atormentando mis sueños.

Por fin lunes entramos a las 7:00 estoy en mi departamento siendo las 6:20 acabod e salir de la ducha oliendo a fresas con crema jeje es que siemrpe me gusto usar shampoo de niñas por que en combinación con nuestras colonias, creo que me da un pequeño tique misterioso jeje en fin. Al 20 para las 7 ya estoy listo me veo en el espejo y la verdad me gusta lo que veo, mi cabello un poco mojado peinado con un poco de gel pero no con peine simplemente lo alboroto u poco lo peino y lo vuelvo a alborotar hasta que me guste como queda, tomo las llave de mi auto un mercedes benz plateado regalo de mi hermana Fanren al salir de la preparatoria, salgo del mi apartamento que se encuentra en el piso 13 del edifico y tomo el elevador para llegar mas rapido llego a la escuela con 5 minutos de anticipación, y al entrar lo primero que ven mis ojos son ella sentada con la novia de mi primo platicando y por lo que mis ojos pueden ver creo que esta sonrrojada, se ve tan linda cuando esta sonrrojada quiero acercarme para hablar con ella y creo que lo are, camino lentamente, hasta ella al llegar siento que mi corazon da un vuelco cuando ella me ve y me decica una sonrrisa:

-Sakura: Buenos días Syaoran

-Syaoran: Bu-buenos días Sakura… puedo hablar con tigo?

-Tomoyo: Sakura ahorita regreso Eriol acaba de llegar y me esta llamando-se acerca a Sakura al oído y le susurra algo que la verdad no entendí.

**Sakura**

Lunes, por fin el lunes llego por alguna extraña razón ya quería que fuera lunes, tal ves era por el hecho de que vería al chico de cabellos chocolates y ojos ámbares, y con el cual tuve la mejor noche de mi vida, y no es simplemente por el hecho de haberme acostado con el si no que en l momento, que baile con el cuando platique con el, todo eso fue muy especial para mi, lo único malo va a ser el hecho de que mi querida prima Tomoyo se pondrá a interrogarme sobre de que hable o "hice" con el jeje bueno supongo que debo decirle que me acosté con el no?

Ufff! Por primera ves pude llegar temprano a la escuela y, es que la puntualidad nunca a sido uno de mis fuertes jeje, aun ni cuando era niña, recuerdo que siempre llegaba, tarde a la escuela jeje

En fin llegue y lo primero que hice fue ir a comprarme un café, me senté en una de las mesas del campus y me dispuse a leer un rato una revista pero justo en el momento en el que me disponia a sacar mi revista llego mi peor pesadilla: mi querda pero muy chismosa prima Tomoyo, me miro con esos ojos con los cuales puedes adivinar que esta pensando y los de ella decian: que tan lejos llegaste con Syaoran?

-Yo: ¿Hay algo que me quieras preguntar Tomoyo?-emitió una pequeña risita la cual de veras em molesto mucho por que sentía que ella sabia algo que yo no- ¿Qué?

-Tomoyo: Ohh nada es que solo me preguntaba… que tan grande es Li

Cof cof cof casi me atraganto con el café en el momento en que mi amiga me dio eso de verdad soy tan obvia o como es ella me pregunta eso?

-Yo: To-Tomy por que preguntas eso?

-Tomoyo: Hay no te hagas Sakura… cuando fui a llamarlos alcance verlos cuando ambos se acomodaban sus ropas y luego como te abrazaba, y ¿apoco crees que yo me creería eso de que tu y el solo jalaron cuando estaban tan ebrios?

-Yo: Ok Tomy como a ti no te puedo mentir te lo diré… si me acoste con el

-Tomoyo: Que bueno… con esa intención te lo presente se me hacia el chico perfecto para ti en cuando lo conocí y me alegra mucho que se allá fijado en ti y sena novios-novios esa palabra me retumbo en la cabeza me acosté con un chico el cual conocí esa misma noche y ni siquiera es nada para mi-OH por Dios Sakura por tu cara puedo asimilar que no son novios verdad?

-Yo: Bueno Tomy si… no somos nada pe

-Tomoyo: No puede ser Sakura te acostaste con Syaoran sin ser nada-dijo Tomoyo gritando wow yo sentí que los colores se me subían a la cara y sentía mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza de que ella allá gritado eso a medio campus

-Yo: Tomy no grites

-Tomoyo: Ok no lo are y solo por que ya llego Syaoran y viene justo hacia acá

Al llegar hasta donde nosotras estábamos le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas la verdad por alguna extraña razón me alegraba mucho verlo pero no se lo daría a notar

-Yo: Buenos días Syaoran

-Syaoran: Bu-buenos días Sakura… puedo hablar con tigo?

-Tomoyo: Sakura ahorita regreso Eriol acaba de llegar y me esta llamando-se acerco a mi oído y me dijo-adema parece que Li tiene que hablar en privado con tigo-dicho esto me sonroje hasta la raíz, cuando Tomoyo por fin se hubo alejado la campana del campus sonó avisando que las clases ya iban a comenzar, estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí para dirigirme a mi salón pero una mano grande, suave y realmente tibia se cerro entorno al mía me lo impidió, me voltee y vi que el que me sostenía era nada mas y nada menos que Syaoran Li el cual estaba ¿sonrojado?

-Syaoran: Podemos salir después de clases?-es mi imaginación o me esta invitando a algo así como una cita-claro si es que quieres?

-Yo: Ammm si a que hora sales

-Syaoran: Pues hoy salimos temprano a las 1:00 y tu?

-Yo: Pues yo salgo a la 1:30 no se si

-Syaoran: Te esperare

-Yo: Ok entonces nos vemos alrrato-me puse de puntilla con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla pero el volteo su rostro y el beso termino siendo el los labios, al principio no avía si responder o que hacer pero n el momento en el que el empezó mover sus labio todo se me olvido y correspondí a su beso dándole entrada en mi boca a su lengua una lengua muy tibia y muy calida, después de unos segundos nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire

-Syaoran: Nos vemos alrato-me da un veo en la mejilla y se va bueno después de todo este día no va a ser tan aburrido al menos tendré una razón por la cual salir de la escuela y no solo irme a mi casa.

Bueno las clases fueron relativamente normales platicas con mis amigas sobre que hicieron la noche de la fiesta con sus novios y se la pasaron preguntándome que quien era el chico con el que estaba bailando claro que Tomoyo me cubrió y no dijo nada acerca de lo que paso en la noche.

La hora de la salida llego y yo estaba impaciente por ver a Syaoran espere a que todas mis amigas se fueran para que no hicieran pregunta y así fue salí como eso de las 1:50 y sentado en ls bancas de la entrada de la Universidad estaba Syaoran sentado dándome una de sus mejores sonrisas y en la mano llevaba ¿flores?

**Syaoran**

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella es imposible negar que me gusta demasiado y la sonrisa estupida de mi primo me dice que el ya se dio cuenta acerca de Sakura y que la verdad no dudo que el ya se imagine que me acosté con ella, pero de mi boa nunca saldria ya saben lo que dicen: un caballero no tiene memoria, jejej no como crees pero eso no se lo dire.

Las clases comos siempre algo aburridas pero nunca se me an dificultado en lo absoluto solo que esta ves mi mente estaba en otra cosa, ósea una chica de ojos esmeralda y cabellos castaño, la verdad que esa chica me tenia loco y como no aun siento sus deliciosos labios sabor cereza sobre los míos y su deliciosa lengua tocar la mía ya no aguanto el momento para estar con ella tal ves tenga un detalle lindo con ella y le compre unas flores o algo así, en fin ya veré que ago.

Por fin dieron la 1:00 de la tarde, y como tenia que esperar ½ hora a Sakura aprovechare para comprarle algo y así hacerle ver cuanto me interesa, llegue a una florería cerca de la escuela compre un ramo de rosas rosas por que me encanto ese color en combinación de su piel, bueno ir y venir me tomo exactamente 30 minutos a la 1:30 estaba en la puerta de la escuela esperándola, pasaron 20 minutos y ella salio tan radiante y linda como las pocas veces que me a permitido verla, no pude evitar no sonreír al verla y como no me causaba tanta felicidad verla y no me importaba demostrarlo así que lo hice, le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas lo cual me hace recordar que a muy pocas personas le sonrío así que eso me hace ver, que esta chica es especial para mi.

Sakura: Hola!

Yo: Hola-me acerco con la intención de becarla en la mejilla pero es ella la que esta ves me roba un beso lo cual me hace sonreír aun mas definitivamente esta es la chica ideal para mi

-Sakura: Tenia que cobrarme la de hace rato jiji

-Yo: No ay ningún problema con eso-dicho es me acerco y le doy otro beso pero este es mas prolongado que el primero que me dio, nos separamos e inmediatamente le extiendo el ramo de rosas-toma son para ti

-Sakura: Gracia son muy lindas y a donde quieres ir?

-Yo: Pues no se te parece bien ir al cine o no se preferirías ir a comer a algún lado?

-Sakura: El cine esta bien tengo muchas ganas de ver la de Los Mensajeros 2: El Espantapájaros

-Yo: Lo que tu quieras para mi esta bien ven vamos al estacionamiento ahí tengo mi auto

-Sakura: Ok

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a mi auto inmediatamente me acerque a la puerta del copiloto para abrirle la puerta a Sakura

-Sakura: Mmmm caballeroso oro tu favor

-Yo: Gracias es un placer oírlo venir de ti-entre al auto y puse el motor en marcha el silencio era incomodo así que decidí romperlo-asi que te gustan las películas de terror?

-Sakura: La verdad-pareció dudar-nop

-Yo: Y entonces por que quieres ver esa película?

-Sakura: Pues es que la verdad tengo mucha ganas de ver esa película aunque se que cuando la estemos viendo me voy a arrepentir-ante lo dicho por ella no pude evitar dar una pequeña carcajada lo cual creo que le molesto un poco por que me dedico una mirada de pocos amigos seguido de un puchero

-Yo: No te molestes que te ves mas bonita cuando sonríes-dicho esto ella se sonrojo un poco, si lo se a veces puedo ser muy encantador-además a mi me conviene

-Sakura: ¿Y como te podría convenir que me de miedo esa película?

-Yo: Pues… que si tienes mucho miedo… no dejaras de abrazarme y yo volveré a sentirte cerca de mi-dicho esto se sonrojo aun ams que con mi primer comentario

Llegamos al cine como ese de las 2:20 y para nuestra suerte la pelicula que queriamos ver estaba a punto de comenzar, en 10 minutos paras er mas exactos en fin le dije a Sakura que mientras yo compraba los boletos ella fuera a comprar algo claro que como yo la invite le di el suficiente dinero para que se comprara lo que ella quisiera, en fin compre los boletos, el dinero para mi nunca fue problema ya que mi familia es dueña de uuna de las empresas mas importante de todo China.

Fui a alcanzar a Sakura y vi. que compro unas palomitas grandes unos nachos y un vaso de refresco grande con 2 pajillas, eso me daba buena señal quería compartir algo con migo OK, eso es buena señal tal ves yo también le guste.

-Sakura: Espero que no te moleste que allá comprado un vaso de refresco para ambos es qu-no pudo terminar de decir aquello ya que no me pude contener y la bese y al mismo tiempo de besarla le quitaba las cosas de sus manos termine el beso dando un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior

-Yo: Nada de lo que tu hagas me molestaría OK-no espere respuesta suya simplemente asintió-vamos la película ya va a empezar y ya quiero que te estés lanzando a mis brazos por tener miedo

Entramos a la sala y nos sentamos en la parte de arriba queria estar retirado de la gente para poder platicar a gusto con ella.

**Sakura**

Estábamos a mitad de la película y yo ya estaba que me moría de miedo y tal y como dijo Syaoran me abalance en el cada que pude por el miedo que tenia claro que por lo que me dijo a el no le molestaba a si que lo hice sin mucha pena.

-Syaoran: Te dije que te estarías abalanzando sobre mi-me susurro en el oido

-Yo: Pues yo no veo que te quejes mucho-dije divertida

-Syaoran: No… por que la verdad me encanta tenerte así-y una ves terminado de decir eso me rodeo con su brazo y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, alce mi rostro lo cual el aprovecho para besarme nuevamente creo que sus besos se me estaban haciendo adictivos por que la verdad el me robo la idea de la mente por que desde hace, un buen rato me moria por besarlo, el verlo ver como tomaba refresco de su popote, y claro que no desaproveche esa oportunidad asi que lo bese también y le di entrada a su lengua esa majestuosa lengua que me dejaba ver lo cual experto era el besando nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-Syaoran: Después de que acabe la película ¿te gustaría ir a comer a mi departamento?

-Yo: S-si- maldita debilidad y como decirle que no si la verdad si el me hubiera dicho vámonos a la luan yo de muy estupida le hubiera dicho que si, y es que simplemente caigo a sus pies.

OK i que les parecio espero y alla sido lo que esperaban y la verdad les pido disculpas por averme tardado tanto es que mi pendejo Microsoft aiii pero que le podia hacer en fin gracias por sus RR dejen por favor mas RR para mi son muy importantes OK les dejo este capi y se lo dedico a todos mis lectores el siguiente capitulo abra lemmon OK sale ps los dejo pidiendole no rogandoles, que me dejen rewies porfa sus comentarios son mue importantes para mi sale ps los dejo biie.

Se despide de ustedes Tachikawa de Ishida.


	5. Cayendo lentamente Problemas en el

**Bueno antes que nada quiero disculparme con todas y todos aquellos que están siguiendo esta historia por mi tan largo retraso pero es que enserio la escuela no me deja en paz a veces hasta me arrepiento de estar estudiando enfermería pero en fin ya me salí del punto jeje muchas gracias por sus rewies la verdad los agradezco muchos si que si bueno sin más los dejo con la historia**

**P/D: ya no pondré los nombres de quienes estén ablando ahora solo adelante diré quien lo dice bueno están enterados bie**

**Capitulo4: Cayendo Lentamente… Problemas en el Paraíso**

**Sakura **

Como demonios me meto en estas cosas, es decir yo en la boca del lobo, por así decir jaja, bueno ni tanto solo me encuentro en la casa de un chavo que conocí no se que sea 3 dias y con el cual me acosté aun sin conocerlo bien jeje nada mal verdad, bueno en lo que estaban saliendo del cine nos venimos a su depa que la verdad esta muy … bien.

Algo que no me esperaba de Syaoran Li es que fuera un niño rico, y no lo digo por que me desagrade pero es que ese tipo de chavos, solo utilizan a las niñas jaja ok bueno yo a veces hago lo miso pero es diferente yo tengo mis razones , pero en fin ya me Sali del punto bueno como describir la casa de Syaoran es, simplemente imagínense el pent-house de un Hotel pero ahora mas grande i ya esta el depa de Syao wow me gusta creo que de ahora en adelante le diré Syao espero y no le moleste jeje.

En este momento me encuentro sentada en la sala esperando a que Syao me traiga lo que supuestamente esta cocinando, hay un silencio incomodo la verdad quiero romperlo pero no se que decir…

-Te gusta los Yakisoba?-dijo Syao sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si… aunque lo que sea esta bien-dije tratando de no darle importancia al asunto aunque la verdad me estaba muriendo de los nervios por estar con el osea ya no debería tenrlos, después de todo ya nos conocemos mas… íntimamente, aunque creo que ese es el por que de mis emociones por que la verdad no se ni como reaccionar ni que decir después de todo, ninguno dijo nada después de eso solo Sali corriendo, y mi miedo es qu eme alla invitado solo por estar arrepentido.

Pasaron aproximadamente como 15 minutos mas en los que Syaoran estuvo cocinando mmmm, la verdad huele muy bien…

-Toma asiento por favor-dijo Syaoran-enseguida serviré la comida

-Ok…

-Espero y te gusten-dijo poniendo un plato de Yakisoba enfrente de mi-te gusta el zumo de naranja?... es que eso es lo que mas bebo y es lo que tengo ahorita espero y no te moleste?

-No hay ningún problema-dije yo-de hecho el zumo de naranja es mi favorito-dije y conseguí sacarle una sonrisa

-Me alegra… Bien-dijo sentándose enfrente de mi de la mesa para cuatro personas-Provecho

-Gracias por la comida-dije empezando a llevar la pasta a mi boca

-Que tal esta?-pregunto

-Rico-atine a decir con la mejor de mis sonrisas, gesto que el regreso

-Me alegra-seguimos comiendo en silencio por al menos 20 minutos hasta que terminas y el rompió el silencio-quieres tomar un poco de te?

-Ammm… si por que no?-dije yo

-Bien pasa a la sala enseguida voy

Lo espere por 5 minutos la verdad no tardo tanto, pero ami me pareció una eternidad de tiempo, por alguna razón a pesar de no estar entablando conversación con el chico me siento muy nerviosa, y la verdad no se que hacer.

**Syaoran**

Ok Xiaolang vas bien no as dicho nada-nótese el sarcasmo en mis palabras-es que en verdad mi idea de traerla a comer a mi casa era para platicar bien lo ocurrido en la playa, pero me siento sumamente nervioso, es como si me preocupara decir alguna palabra y ella se alejara de mi, bien por ahora serviré un poco de te y que sea lo que Dios quiera jeje.

-Y bien Sakura que me cuentas de ti-dije para romper el silencio mientras llegaba con las tazas de te

-Pues… no hay mucho que decir además de lo que ya sabes-dijo

-Mmmm… bueno pues cuéntame de ti, que te gusta hacer cual es tu deporte favorito, que tipo de música te gusta no se algo que me ayude a conocerte mas-dije no satisfecho con la repuesta que me avia dado

-Pues me gusta mucho el pop y el rock, me gusta escuchar a Gwen Stephani ammm, las Spice Girl, Vannesa Carlton, Paramore, Likin Park, Maroon5, Pink y ps no se de aquí me gusta Maaya Kanamoto Blaze Full Metal y… un momento-dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación de verla hablar y mover esos Jugosos y apetitosos labios que me piden a gritos ser tomados-y tu por que tanto interés en saber de mi?

-Ehh… pues yo-la verdad no tenia respuesta a eso-veras

-Ya no importa-dijo viéndome directo a los ojos-mejor dime a que venimos a tu depa si esto que estamos haciendo lo podemos hacer también en un Restaurante?

-Para eso si tengo respuesta- dije haciendo que ella pusiera una cara de no entender nada- es solo que quería un lugar-dije levantándome de donde estaba sentado e ir directamente a donde ella estaba sentada aun con el uniforme-donde pudiéramos estar a solas y nadie nos interrumpiera

-Que intentas secuestrarme?-dijo entre divertida y seria lográndome sacar una sincera sonrisa-por que si es asi no pondría ninguna resistencia-dijo acercándose mas mi como león con su presa, y yo era la presa, pero créanme que no me importaría en lo absoluto que esta fiera me comiera por completo.

La verdad no lo sabia pero poco a poco estaba, cayendo en las redes de esta mujer y la verdad e que una ves dentro ia no hay salida, pero eso poco me importa con tal de tenerla una ves mas con migo.

Poco a poco la distacia fue cortada en nuestros rostros dando paso a un apasionado beso, su lengua dibuja el contorno de mis labios y los saborea cual dulce, claro que yo no me quedo atrás y no pierdo la oportunidad para darle unos cuantos mordiscos a su labio inferior, que le sacan gemidos que son ahogados en mi boca.

Poco a poco mis manos van subiendo por sus brazos para dar una leve caricia que mas parece un masaje , pero hay algo que me a estado carcomiendo por dentro desde que la vi en la escuela solo no se en que momento preguntárselo, solo que no se como lo tomara…

-Sakura-dije con voz entrecortada-tienes novio?

**Sakura**

Que? Por que me pregunta eso, acaso le dijeron algo o simplemente quietre ver si soy una de esas que solo busca una noche y ya?

-No-conteste incorporándome del sillón, en que momento quedo enzima de mi, no lo se-por que?-pregunte un poco moleta por lo que pudiera pensar de mi…

-Mmmmm-deberas que me estoy molestando, le pregunto algo, seriamente y se rie,-Te gustaría tener?

Que se supone que fue eso? Me esta pidiendo que salga con el?

-Yo…-diablos no se que contestar-pues…

-Bueno lo dire de la manera correcta-comenzo diciendo-Sakura Te gustaría, ser mi novia?- pregunto asi de repente.

-Pues la verdad no se que contestar-y si que es la verdad-es que apenas y nos conocemos

-Pero si es por eso no te preocupes-siguio diciendo muy tranquilo-despues de todo… tu y… yo… bueno ya sabes-que asi que era eso

-Así que es eso verdad?-comence gritando y levantándome del sillón-solo para eso

-Que de que estas hablando?

-Solo haces esto debido a que te sientes con la responsabilidad, por que lo hicimos sin protección-dije ya gritando

-No te equivocas-empezo ya también gritando-yo solo quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez

-Ves hasta tu lo dices-me miro confundido-es obvio que estas preocupado por que algo saliera mal de eso y solo por eso quieres asegurarte, de que nadie hable de ti

-Te equivocas no lo ago por eso-comenzo a decir desesperado

-A entonces que es?

-Pues la verdad-comenzo a decir mas calmado-ni yo… ni yo lo se

-Ves, es mejor dejar esto aquí-dije dirigiéndome a la salida

-Sakura espera-grito Syaoran pero fue tarde por que ya avía salido corriendo de su departamento

La verdad no se que paso estábamos tan bien me sentía realmente bien entre sus brazos, y ahora, ahora estoy alejándome lo mas que pueda de el, la verdad mi cerebro dice que es lo mejor, pero mi cuerpo no dice lo mismo, cuando estoy con el me siento diferente, me siento protegida, aunque solo hayamos tenido 2 o 3 en encuentros, pero la verdad no quiero sentirme asi la ultima ves, Sali muy lastimada, y no quiero volverme a confiar de un hombre para que me hagan lo mismo, no quiero sentirme querida otra vez, y lo mas importante, no quiero volver a amar…

Wow no ma… me tomo 3 dias escribir este capitulo pero es que con las prisas enserio que ni tiempo tenia de hacer nada lamento deveras el retrao y me diculpo si

Díganme x favor que les pareció el capitulo, sus opiniones son muy importantes para m,i,que creen que sea lo que le alla pasado a Saku, bueno sigan la historia y lo descubrirá quisiera agradecer a:

A ClockWorkA ClockWork

Hermione I

Ary-Bel

Marce

lfanycka

LuNa RoJa

Sweeping Girl

Didi

cainat06

ChOcOfReSaS

la unica anoima

Sakura Tachikawa

Lfanycka

'Asuka-hime'

Kath

Quisiera agradecer a todos ustedes por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta historia muchas gracias la verdad bueno sigan sigiendo sta historia plis los dejo mandándoles un besote y despidiendode de ustedes:

Tachikawa de Ishida


	6. Celos y Reconciliacion

**Bueno yo de nuevo aquí con otro capitulo espero y les guste jaja bueno sin mas que decir les dejo aquí el capitulo 6 que enrealidad vendría siendo el 5 jeje**

**Capitulo 5: Celos y Reconciliación **

Syaoran

Bueno ayer nada de lo que planee con Sakura salió bien pero pienso hacer las cosas de diferente manera le llegare por otro lado y la are ver que de verdad estoy interesado en ella, aunque la verdad sigo sin tener una respuesta a lo que ella me pregunto ¿Por qué?

Mmm bien dicho por que le pedi que fuera mi novia, es verdad que apenas y nos conocemos , pero también es mas que obvio que hay algo ya que nos hace mas íntimos a ambos, aunque la verdad no lo hago solo por el que dirán acerca de que el chico nuevo llego y dejo embarazada a una chica, no la verdad eso ni me va ni me viene, aun que también algo que me dijo mi primo la noche de la fiesta me dejo pensando mucho

Flas Back

-Y dime Syaoran-comenzo diciendo el pelinegro-como te la pasaste en la fiesta de mi novia?

-Pues…-empecé recordar lo que sucedió con Sakura-muy bien-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Mmmmm esa cara no la tendrías solo por haber estado platicando con sakura-dijo con sonrisa picara mi primo-dime que paso?

-Lo siento los caballeros no tienen memoria-le dije para se que del tema

-A eso quiero decir que ocurrió algo-inquirió con un dedo en la barbilla y con los ojos cerrados como si acabara de deducir algo

-No eso quiere decir que no andes de entrometido-dje ya serio-ok?

-Vamos Xiao Lang no seas asi-dijo con cara de cordero apunto de llegar al matadero-no te estoy pidiendo que me des detalles, solo que me digas si ocurrió algo,… conseguiste faje con Sakurita?

-Sakurita?

-Asi le digo de cariño-dijo el pelinegro

-Pues la verdad-comencé serio debido a que no me agrado mucho como le dijo Eriol a Sakura-si-mi amigo puso cara de asombro-y algo mas-dije todavía serio

-Mmmmm-Eriol parecía serio cosa rara en el-que suerte tienes

-Que?-pregunte extrañado por su respuesta-a que te refieres con "que suerte tienes"?

-A eso que tienes suerte

-Si pero por que lo dices-dije ya un poco irritado por que tan solo evadía la respuesta

-Pues veras-comenzó-lo que pasa es que Sakura es muy popular en la universidad, muchos chavos la siguen pero ella siempre los rechaza, por eso digo que tienes suerte por que a pesar de conocerte de tan solo horas, tuviste mas privilegios que hasta el mas antiguo de sus pretendientes-termino de decir con una sonrisa

-Mmmm y como se llama el mas antiguo de sus pretendientes, claro si se puede saber?

-Kamui Shirou-dijo sonriendo mi amigo-es uno le los mas populares en la universidad y a pesar de eso Sakura lo rechaza siempre que se le acerca, creo que lo mas que a conseguido de ella a sido un beso, y eso cuando ella estaba, hasta la madre o algo asi me dijo Tomoyo

-Mmmmm eso quiere decir que Sakura tienes muchos pretendientes verdad

-Celoso mi querido Syaoran?

-Para nada tengo confianza en mi mismo

End Flash Back

Bueno y asi fue como mi primo me dejo intrigado, Sakura tiene a mas chavos detrás de ella, mas chavos que la pueden arrebatar de mi lado, e impedir que sea mi novia, mmm la verdad no se que hacer, en mis demás escuelas eran ellas, las que estaban siempre detrás de mi, y ahora que soy yo quien tiene que ir detrás de ella me siento un poco mas inseguro, aunque por otro lado, tengo un punto a mi favor, no le soy indiferente y no me rechazo al contrario me correspondió, hubo un mal entendido lo admito, pero lograre que ella este a mi lado.

Pero por ahora me ire a la escuela para poner en marcha mi plan y ningun tipo como Kamui Shirou me la quite, bien.

Llegue a la escuela con 15 minutos de anticipación y me senté en una de las mesas de la que Sakura tiene que pasar a fuerzas para ir a su salón, pasaron 5 minutos y la veo entrar, y cuando estoy decidido a acercarme y hablar con ella un tipo alto de cabello negro un poco alborotado, tez blanca y ojos color amastasia, se acerca a Sakura, yo supuse que a saludarla, pero en ves de darle un beso en la mejilla, como yo supuse que aria, la agarro de la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Pero que chingados es esto Sakura me dijo que no tenia novio, y ahora esta madre de que se esta besando con otro, aunque por la cara de Sakura e de suponer que no se lleva muy bien con el chico por que frunció el ceño, le dijo algo y se alejo de el en dirección a mi ,bueno no a mi si no a su salón y para ir a su salón debe de pasar por donde yo estaba, asi que es momento de aprovechar mi oportunidad, pedirle perdón y saber quien chingados es ese tipo, y por que me siento tan enojado con el a pesar de no conocerlo, por que la verdad tengo unas ganas de romperle toda, su perfecta dentadura y decirle que se aleje de Sakura por que ella es mia.

Entre tanta cavilación Sakura llego a mi lado y creo que noto mi presencia por que paso de largo sin siquiera voltear a verme, pero como yo no espero invitación para saludarla, me levante y a dos zancadas la alcance, la tome de la mano, y la gire para que me viera.

-Que quieres-dijo Sakura con un tono que de verdad me hizo sentir que no quería saber nada de mi

-Solo quiero hablar contigo de lo de ayer

-No hay nada que hablar-dijo enojada por lo que acababa de decir-tu lo dejaste todo muy claro ayer

-Ya veo-dije recordando algo que me estaba matando por dentro-quien era el tipo con el que te acabas de besar?

Sakura

Martes por la mañana llegue a la escuela y como de costumbre el idiota de Kamui se me atravesó en la entrada, con el disque pretexto de saludarme

-Buenos días Sakura-dijo con su sonrisa de siempre-como amaneciste hoy?

-Kamui dime que quieres de una ves-dije evidentemente molesta

-Solo quería saludarte como se debe eso es todo

-Muy bien-le digo resignada dispuesta a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, pero el muy hijo de su putisima madre me garro e la cintura y me beso los labios, fue apenas un contacto por quede inmediato le mordí el labio, fruncí mi ceño evidentemente molesta por lo que acababa de hacer

-Pero que te as creído Kamui-dije evidentemente enojada

-Vamos Sakura por que te sigues resistiendo si es mas que obvio que tarde o temprano terminaras siendo mía

-Ni en tus mejores sueños-le dije cortante para que me dejara en paz-adios

Me aleje de el pero, por si fuera poco ahí adelante a unos pasos de mi se encontraba Syaoran Li en todo su esplendor, parecía estar pensando en algo y estaba un poco distraído, asi que decidí aprovechar esa oportunidad y pasar inadvertida delante de el, ya avía dado dos pasos delante de el, una parte de mi se alegraba y otra se entristecía de pensar de que realmente ya jamás iba a hablar con el, pero como si mis plegarias o mis gracias como lo quieran ver fueran escuchadas, sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano y me giraba para quedar de frente y verlo, y tal y como pensaba se trataba de Syaoran que me avía alcanzado asi que recordando lo enojada que estaba con el hable.

-Que quieres?-le dije tratando de sonar lo mas fría posible

-Solo quiero hablar contigo de lo de ayer-dijo después de unos segundos de silencio

-No hay nada que decir-conteste rápidamente-tu ya lo dijiste todo ayer

-Ya veo-contesto, parecía decepcionado, pero luego pareció recordar algo y e miro entre serio y molesto-quien era el tipo con el que te acabas de besar?

Y por si fuera poco me pide explicaciones después de lo de ayer, pero le aria sentir un poco de cómo yo me sentí

-Un amigo-dije de lo mas natural

-Asi que asi te saludas con tus amigo-dijo irritado

-No con todos-dije bufando por lo bajo-y además a ti que?

-Como se llama el tipo-dijo ahora si verdaderamente molesto

-Por que?

-Contéstame Sakura-dijo serio

-Kamui Shirou-dije y parecía conocer ese nombre por que al instante se tenso

-Asi que es el-dijo bajito pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharlo

-El quien-dije intrigada

-El tipo que siempre te persigue-hizo una pausa-y por el cual seguramente no quieres ser mi novia verdad?-dijo y la verdad que la mirada que me dio me rompió el corazón, se veía, no se parecía triste asi que me deje de estupideces y me decidi a decir la verdad

-No-dije y pareció que esa respuesta le agrado por que alzo la mirada-es solo un amigo y el beso no significo nada, me lo robo cuando yo solo tenia intenciones de saludarlo-dije viendo hacia otro lado

-Mmmm-dijo embozando una sonrisa-menos mal-eso si que me saco de onda asi que voltee a mi mirarlo

-Que quieres decir-pregunte curiosa

-Que eso quiero decir que todavía tengo una oportunidad contigo-y me miro con esos ojos que derriten a cualquiera

-Mmmm no se si alagarme o preocuparme- le dije juguetona

-Ps la verdad ni yo se por que según me an dicho debo tener mucha suerte por que tu as bateado a todo aquel que se te acerca y a mi no-dijo sonriendo

-Y que te hace pensar que a ti no te voy a batear-le dije seria pero la verdad en el fondo me estaba divirtiendo

-Por que no vas a rechazar una pequeña ida a la playa, con un chavo irresistiblemente guapo, que esta tratando de conquistarte y ara lo que sea por que vallas con el en este instante a la playa a pasear y nadar con el

-Que?-dije sin creer lo que me dijo

-Lo que oíste-dijo-no te gustaría ir hoy a la playa yo invito

-Pero no olvides que sigo molesta-dije recordando lo que sucedió el dia anterior

-Y tu no olvides que dije que aria lo que sea para que fueras conmigo hoy a la playa

-Mmmm con que lo que sea ehhh-dije-demuéstramelo

En ese momento hizo algo que la verdad me sorprendió, por suerte ya se nos avían ido 5 minutos de clases y casi nadie estaba afuera sino me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza, Syaoran se inco como un hombre el cual va a pedir matrimonio y me dijo

-Sakura, la verdad no se por que se te paso por la mente aquello de que te pedia salir conmigo solo por responsabilidad, pero la verdad es que quiero salir contigo por que me gustas mucho y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad de demostrártelo si?

Syaoran

Estaba esperando su repuesta la verdad nunca antes en mi vida avía hecho lo que estoy haciendo, pero la verdad sentía que valia la pena, por que Sakura ebozo una sonrisa y súpe que me avía perdonado

-De acuerdo-dijo-lo lamento yo también exagere eso creo-dijo sonriendo y dándome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Momento que aproveche y cuando me levanto y quede cerca de su rostro, tome sus labios sin permiso sin pudor alguno, ella correspondió de igual manera a mi beso, asi que decidí intensificarlo coloque una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra en su nuca para pegarla mas a mi, pase mi lengua por su labio superior y ella entendió el mensaje y abrió su boca dando paso al encuentro de nuestras lenguas, nos separamos por la falta de aire la mire a los ojos y la abrace, cosa que ella acepto gustosa debido a que ,algunos alumnos tampoco avían entrado a clase y nos estaban viendo asi que ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

-Sakura-le llame de manera suave, y ella me volteo a ver-lejos de incomodarme me alegra que nos hallan visto así le dicen al imbécil ese que ya tienes con quien estar

-Valla-dijo sonando sorprendida

-Que?-le dije curioso

-Quien diría que eres tan celoso jiji-solto de repente

-Pues ni yo lo sabia pero el fin justifica los medios-dije sonriéndole-y bien vamos o no vamos a la playa?

-Ok pero hay dos problemas-dijo

-Dime

-Uno es obvio que debajo del uniforme no traigo mi traje de baño Y...

-Por es no te preocupes, te comprare uno el la plaza, dije que esto corría por mi cuenta ok?-le dije para que despreocupara por eso

-Bien-dijo con una sonrisa-y lo segundo es que me sentiría terrible si me voy sin mis amigas y menos sin mi prima

-Si quieres puedes invitarlas por mi no hay ningún problema

-Deberás no te molesta-dijo sonando preocupada-por que pensé que querías estar a solas con migo

-Y asi es, pero me importa mas tu felicidad-dije mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Ok entonces les mandare un mensaje para que se bajen y nos vayamos al centro a comprar y en camino por que si no mal recuerdo la playa esta algo retirada

-Eso no es problema nos vamos en mi auto

-No creo que sea necesario-dijo-lo mas probable es que las chicas no quieran venir sin sus novios y ellos tienen carros

-Ok-dije y vi que ella saco su celular y escribió algo asi como "_Chicas voy a la playa con Syaoran quien quiere venir? Las esperamos abajo" _y lo envió a 4 destinatarios Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, o eso me pareció ver a mi-bien ya les dije ahora que te parece si nos sentamos a esperarlas en las mesas?

-Ok

Nos sentamos y a los 3 minutos Sakura recibió un mensaje que decía _"Sakura Chiharu, Takashi, Eriol y yo si vamos nos vemos en las mesas Rika y Naoko no tienen ganas de ir bajamos en 5 minutos"_

-Las chicas y tu primo bajaran en 5 minutos esta bien?

-Es muy poco tiempo-dije sonriendo de medio lado

-Asi por que?-pregunto extrañada Sakura

-Para estar haciendo esto-dije mientras me acercaba a ella y una mano la ponía sobre su cintura y l otra en su nunca y asi uni nuestros labios en un beso nada cohibido, ella movia su lengua de una manera tan sensual que de verdad me hacia pensar que esta chica tenia experiencia besando, ja y yo que me creía buen besador, estuvimos asi unos minutos hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo fuerte y tuvimos que separarnos.

Recargue mi frente en la de ella eun sin soltarla y dando pequeños besos a su nariz, mejillas y sus labios.

-Que bien besas-le dije una ves que deje de darle los pequeños besos, a lo que ella solo solto una pequeña risita

-Si… pues tu tampoco te quedas atrás-me dijo y de inmediato unió nuestros labios en otro, no llevábamos ni 10 segundos de que iniciamos ese beso cuando escuchamos el carraspeo de la garganta de alguien asi que nos separamos un poco contra nuestro voluntad y escuchamos a alguien hablar

-Valla ustedes si que no pierden el tiempo-escuche la voz de mi odioso pero muy querido primo

-Tomoyo, que bueno que ya bajaron-dijo sakura-nos vamos?-me pregunto con una sonrisa

-Lo que tu quieras-le conteste levantándome y extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara

-Bien y que tienen planeado-pregunto un chico de cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color, tez blanca y sonrisa imborrable, llamado Takashi Yamazaki, creo averlo visto en la fiesta de Tomoyo

-Pues, Skura acepto que vallamos a la playa o no se si quieren ir a las albercas?-pregunte de lo mas calmado

-La playa me parece perfecta-se apresuro a contestar mi primo-además como es dia de clases lo mas probable es que no allá nadie y la tengamos para nosotros solitos-dijo agarrando a Tomoyo de la cintura o eso me pareció a mi y después la beso

-Para mi también esta bien-dijo una chica de cabello castaño con los ojos de mismo color, y el cabello atado en dos coletas

-Bien-dijimos todos al unisonido

-Ahora el problemas es que dudo que todos traigamos traje de baño debajo del uniforme o me equivoco?-pregunto Tomoyo

-Bueno-comencé-pues lo mismo me dijo Sakura y pues le dije que no se preocupara que yo le compraba un traje de baño pero no se ustedes o prefieren ir a sus casas por sus cosas?

-Noooo-gritaron casi todos al mismo tiempo excepto Eriol y yo

-Que sucede?-pregunte un poco sacado de onda

-Lo que pasa es que no podemos ir a nuestras casas o nuestros padres se darán cunta de en lo que andamos-dijo Sakura

-Bueno por mi no hay problema en comprarme un traje de baño a mi y a Tomoyo-dijo Eriol

-Y por mi igual- dijo Yamazaki

-Bien entonces vámonos ya-dije a todos y tomando a Sakura de la cadera

Caminamos al estacionamiento donde cada quien se subió a su auto(entiéndase Eriol y Tomoyo, Yamazaki y Chiharu y Syaoran y Sakura).

Llegamos a la plaza como a eso de las 8:30 entre el camino y el tiempo que estuvimos en la escuela, nos separamos momentáneamente en lo que cada quien iba a comprar lo que necesitaba osea chicos y chicas, nosotros fuimos a una tienda llamada Punto Muerto, ahí compre un short Quiksilver color verde con u dibujo de color negro, Eriol se compro uno de la mima marca pero en en colores negro, azul, y Yamazaki de un color blanco con color arena a los lados.

Nos apresuramos a comprar por ue le dijimos a las chicas que escogieran y que enseguida íbamos a pagar lo que ellas eligieran, y asi lo hicimos pagamos, no si antes comprar unas toallas largas para acostarnos en al arena, ya alla veríamos que comer.

Llegamos a la tienda en donde se supone ella estaban comprando llamada BrandsClub, y ahí vi a Sakura frente a un espejo con un traje de baño súper pequeño en color roa de dos piezas la verdad me quede con la boca abierta tenia un cuerpo perfecto asi que me acerque a ella, creo que no noto mi presencia por que no se volteo a verme si no hasta que respondí a algo que ella y sus amigas avían dicho estaban diciendo algo como:

-No se Tomoyo creo que no me gusta como me queda

-Que dices Sakura peros si te ves soñada-dijo Tomoyo quien ya abia notado nuestra presencia

-Yo opino igual que Tomoyo y yo lo pago yo lo elijo-le dije tratando de sonar bromista y fue cuando ella noto mi presencia

-Syaoran me espantaste-me dijo

Sakura

La verdad Syaoran resulto ser muy lindo mira que con tal de que lo acompañara a la playa me va a comprar lo que necesito y mejor aun se me incoo , ósea lo volveré a repetir SE INCO como es posible eso, ningún otro chavo avía hecho eso por mi es la primera ves y la verdad que me alago bastante asi que decidí darle otra oportunidad, pero no con eso estoy diciendo que aceptare su propuesta aunque la verdad ya se, que parecemos novios aun sin creerlo, pero la palabra hace la diferencia en todo.

Bueno llegamos a la plaza, y nos separamos nosotras nos fuimos a una tienda llamada BrandsClub nos metimos y empezamos a elegir trajes de baños Tomoyo opto por un traje de una pieza, de atrás era descubierto y se ataba con unas cintas, y de adelante tenia un gran escote era color morado, super sexy y provocativo, pero ella esta acostumbrada a usar trajes asi, Chiharu opto por uno de dos piezas súper lindo color naranja, y bueno yo agarre uno, rosa de dos piezas la parte superior era como un corpiño con un aro en medio, y la parte de abajo llegaba al inicio de mi pelvis, muy lindo pero algo revelador asi empezó la batalla campal con Tomoyo para que me decidiera por el.

-No Tomoyo no me gusta- me abia salido del vestidor y estaba mirándome al espejo

-Sakura por favor dejaras a Syaoran con la boca abierta-decía Chiharu

-Y que les hace pensar que yo quiero hacer tal cosa-pregunte levemente seria

-Por favor Sakura no nos chupamos el dedo-dijo Tomoyo

-Asi es o los besos que vimos nos lo imaginamos nosotros-dijo Chiharu con una sonrisa picara

-Ya chicas ok me gusta Syaoran pero asta ahí ok?

-Bien ok ahora seguíamos con lo del traje de baño-dijo Tomoyo

-No se Tomoyo como que no me queda-le dije volviéndome a ver al espejo

-Que dices Sakura si te ves soñada-dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

-Yo opino igual que Tomoyo y yo lo pago yo lo elijo-la verdad la voz de Syaoran me espanto que hasta di un pequeño salto

-Syaoran me espantaste-le dije a Syaoran

-Que linda-le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo cuando llego a su lado pues ella aun traía su traje de baño puesto

-Gracias lindo-le dijo Tomyo dándole un pequeño beso

-Y bien esos se van a llevar-nos dijo Yamazaki

-Pues nosotras si pero Sakura no se decide-dijo Chiharu

-Es que no se no me convence-dije

-Sakura ya te dije si yo lo pago yo lo escojo-dijo Syaoran riendo

-Ok me rindo me lo llevo-dije sonriendo

-Bien nos vamos a cambiar y nos vamos-dijo Tomoyo soltándose del agarre de Eriol de no ser asi se hubieran puesto a tener sexo ahí mismo

Nos cambiamos los chicos pagaron no sin antes escoger también una toalla y un par de sandalias y al juzgar por la tarjeta de crédito con la que pago Syaoran puedo asegurar que tiene igual o hasta mas dinero que mi prima Tomoyo.

Nos fuimos rumbo a la playa en el camino Syaoran prendió su radio y de inmediato sonó una canción tan sonada que la verdad a mi me encantaba era Brick By Boring Brick de Paramore

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Guys x2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da...  
__Hayley x2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

La verdad esa canción me gusta mucho llevábamos cerca de 30 minutos en el camino y por lo que recordaba nos faltaban otros 30 asi que decidí hacer platica

-Dime Syaoran-dije llamando su atención-cuentame algo de ti

-No recuerdas lo que te dije de mi el dia de la fiesta-me pregunto sonriendo, y la verdad era que no

-No lo siento-dije agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza

-Bien… pues como te dije tengo 20 años y cumpliré 21 el 13 de Julio, vengo de Hong Kong Eriol el chinche es mi primo ammmm tengo cuatro hermanas mas grandes que yo Fanren, Feimei Fuiite y Sheifa mi madre vive en Hong Kong su nombre es Ieran, mi familia es dueña de Li Icn una de las empresas mas grande en toda Europa y pues…-se detuvo un momento y me regreso a ver un segundo me sonrrio y dijo-estoy terriblemente atraído por una chica llamada Sakura Kinomoto que es terriblemente linda y es estos momentos me trae loco-dijo volviéndome a mirar con esa sonrisa que lo hace ver terriblemente sexy.

-Asi-le dije sonriendo-me pregunto quien será esa chica tan afortunada-le dije mientras me acercaba a el y colocaba una de mis manos cerca de su entrepierna, solo para tentarlo un poco

-Debes de conocerla, según me dijeron es muy popular en la escuela y tienes a un sinfín de baboso detrás de ella-dijo

-Pues entonces eso te convierte a ti también en un baboso por que también estas detrás de ella-le dije sonriendo y subiendo un poco mas mi mano

-Puede que tengas razón-me dijo tomando mi mano con la suya y subiéndola un poco mas-y de ser a si me encanta las recompensas que eso trae-termino de decir cuando coloco mi mano en ese punto exacto de su anatomía donde todas las cosas fulminan

-Mmmm-suspire-nadie te a dicho que eres un pervertido-le dije mientras lo masajeaba un poco

-No eres la primera-me dijo sonriendo un poco

-Bien-dije mientras lo masajeaba mas fuerte-entonces retiro lo dicho-dije mientras lo soltaba y le robaba un pequeño beso

-Eres mala-dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi pierna

-Y tu un pervertido-le dije sonriendo-por cierto te gusto el traje de baño que escoji?

-Que si me gusto-dijo soltando una risita y mientras con su mano me proporcionaba suaves caricias pero no sobrepasándose mucho-me fascino

-Me alegra, aunque al principio no lo quería-dije seria-la verdad también tenia mucho que ver que era muy caro

-Ya veo asi que era eso-dije sonriendo-y yo que pensé que en realidad no querías que viera tanta hermosura junta

-Jajaja si claro como no-dije sonriéndole-si la que se muere por ver tanta hermosura soy yo-dije y al momento de decirlo me acerque mas a el y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

Llegamos a la playa y decimos irnos a cambiar a los vestidores, me cambie y me puse ese hermoso traje de baño que Syaoran me compro, Salí y la verdad me encanto la mirada que Syaoran me hecho al verme de nuevo con ese traje de baño, bueno si asi quiere jugar asi será, recorrí mi vista por su torso desnudo, tenia un short playero y la verdad le quedaba holgado de las piernas pero de las cintura a la entrepierna se le ajustaba perfectamente, para asi poder apreciar su muy buena dotación mmm la verdad estaba como para comérselo estaba sumamente sexy y el lo savia por que me sonrria de manera engreída.

-Bien es hora de disfrutar nuestro dia en la playa-grito Yamazaki-a lo que todos contestamos con un si.

Bueno este iba a ser un dia largo, y con un chico como Syao aun mas…

Continuara…

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 5 espero y les guste

Pasen a mi perfil para que vean una imagen de cómo es Kamui y también asi vean imágenes de los trajes de baño de todos nuestros personajes.

Besos y gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer esta histria, bueno en el próximo capitulo abra lemmon, si y será en medio del mar que els parece, creo que a estos les va a gustar acostarse en la playa jaja, en fin bueno se despide de ustedes con muchos besos

Tachikawa de Ishiida


	7. Dia de pinta Candente

**Bueno yo aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capi espero que les haya les gustado el capi anterior, la verdad me esforcé mucho, jeje se que no fue muy bueno pero este será mejor, ja eso espero por cierto ALERTA LEMMON también debo decir que empezare a poner los pensmientos y acontecimientos de Eriol y Tomoyo bueno ahora silos dejo leer bay.**

Capitulo 6: Dia de pinta Candente

_-Bien es hora de disfrutar nuestro dia en la playa-grito Yamazaki-a lo que todos contestamos con un si._

_Bueno este iba a ser un dia largo, y con un chico como Syao aun mas…_

**Sakura**

Después de lo dicho por Yamazaki, todos nos dispusimos a ir al mar pero la voz de Chiharu nos detuvo a nosotras

-Chicas, ¿no prefieren broncearse un poco?-nos pregunto Chiharu a Tomoyo y a mi

-De acuerdo-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y nos dispusimos a acomodar las toallas que aviamos comprado en la arena para así acostarnos en ella y tomar un buen bronceado aunque de hecho a Chiharu y a mi no nos hacia tanta falta como a Tomoyo, que es tan blanca como la porcelana, pero eso es parte de su atractivo.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos que estuvimos acostados oyendo la risa de los chicos en la playa riendo, y uno que otro chapuzón de ellos que seguramente estaba jugando pesadamente, a lado de mi tenia mi bolsa, de un momento a otro mi celular emitió un pequeño sonido señal de que me avia llegado un mensaje así que decidí checarlo, y si tal y como avía pensado me avía llegado un mensaje de mi hermano.

"_Monstro mi papa te quiere en la casa a mas tardar a las 7 ya no quiere que andes de vaga ¿ok?"_

"_Hermano a ti ni te va ni te viene lo que haga con mi vida, deja mejor de andar de lambe bota de mi papa y as algo de tu vida idiota"_

"_Mira enana que a ti te valga madre que mis papas te puedan desheredar me vale madre pero deja de joderle la vida a los demás por que cuando tu te peleas con ellos yo también salgo pagando los platos rotos ok"_

"_Vete mucho a la mierda"_

Y asi fue como termine la pelea por mensajes con mi hermano, la verdad era que Touya Kinomoto era una, persona complicada, a veces actuaba como el hermano sobreprotector con su pequeña hermana, y de momentos se comportaba como típico hijo de mami y papi, que le importa que no lo dejen sin dinero.

Si bien yo no era rica pero tampoco estaba en la pobreza, estábamos bien acomodados gracias a la pequeña empresa de mi papa, la cual mi hermano quiere heredar, la verdad a mi eso no me importaba, yo quiero estudiar para valerse por mi misma y ya no necesitar de la empresa de mi padre, pero bueno este no era el momento, para pensar en esto si no en donde estoy, y sobre todo con quien estoy, me quedo un segundo viendo mi celular, cuando de repente sentí que alguien me lo quitaba y se me quedaba viendo con una sonrisa ¡oh no, no lo harían!

-¿Qué pasa Sakurita, por que te le quedas viendo tanto al celular?-pregunto Eriol con su habitual sonrisa de no romper un plato

-Eriol por favor no, si no le diré a Tomoyo que te deje en abstinencia-dije tratando de persuadirlo un poco

-Lo siento Sakura es algo que tendrá que superar por esto-después de que termino de decir eso Yamazaki, me tomo de las manos y Eriol rápido me tomo de las piernas, caminaron con migo cargándome hasta la orilla de la playa, estando ahí tomaron un poco de impulso para así poder aventarme hasta un poco mas adelante

Me levante rápidamente escupiendo el agua que avía tragado gracias a sus estupideces, y lo pero de todo es que Syaoran estaba a unos pocos metros viéndome con una sonrisa, malditos bastardos me las pagaran

-Maldito Hiraguizawa me la vas a pagar, estoy mas que segura que esto fue idea tuya-dije gritando a todo pulmón

-Lo siento Sakura, pero sabes que nos jode que siempre que salimos estés con el pinche celular, así que ya era hora de castigarte-grito Eriol todavía sonriendo

-¿Pero y a ti que?-pregunte retando

-Vamos Sakurita, no es para tanto de todas maneras te ibas a meter

Arggggg maldito Eriol estaba dispuesta a salir e ir detrás de el pero sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura impidiéndome ir, era Syaoran quien me sonreía y me jalaba un poco mas hacia adentro de la playa, hasta que llegamos a una area en donde el agua me llegaba casi al cuello y claro, que como Syao es mas alto que yo a el apenas y le llegaba al torso, asi que me sujete a su cuello, para asi alzarme un poco, creo que eso le agrado por que sonrio, y me acerco mas a su cuerpo.

-Espero y me perdones por lo que te acabo de ocasionar-me dijo al odido

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunte claramente extrañada

-Es que le comente a Eriol que quería estar con tigo y pues el me dijo que debería hacer algo, que por que tu siempre que salian te la pasas con el celular-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Aja ¿y?-pregunte alzando una ceja y viéndolo a la cara

**Syaoran **

Estábamos jugando Eriol y yo contra Yamazaki a una disque guerra de agua, que claramente Yamazaki estaba perdiendo por que éramos dos contra uno, voltee mi rostro hacia donde estaban las chicas, y fruncí mi ceño al ver que Sakura estaba muy entretenida con su celular, y yo que quería que pasaron un rato agradable ella y yo en el agua.

-Tranquila hermano-me dijo Eriol poniendo una mano en mi hombro-ella siempre hace lo mismo, yo no se quien tanto le manda mensajes pero siempre que salimos ella se la pasa con el celular en la oreja o en la mano-hizo una pausa y regrese a verlo-asi que te recomiendo que si quieres estar con ella agás algo para que me meta al agua

-¿Que sugieres?-dije embozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno, podríamos aventarla al agua y ya ahí adentro te la llevas a lo ondo-dijo sonriéndome

-Si, pero ella se va a molestar si hago eso-hice una pausa-¿por que no lo hacen tu y Yamazaki?-pregunte volteándola a ver de nuevo

-De acuerdo, solo por que a mi también me molesta que se la pase con ese pinche celular-dijo haciéndole señas a Yamazaki para que se acercara

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Yamazaki llegando a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos

-Ven, aventaremos a Sakurita al la playa para que tenga chance de estar con Xiao Lang

-De acuerdo-dijo Yamazaki sonriendo

Lo siguiente que vi fue como Eriol y Yamazaki se acercaban a Sakura, Eriol le quitaba el celular y se lo daba a su novia ante su mirada confundida, vi la cara de horror de Sakura, como le decía algo a Eriol y después Eriol le contestaba y le hacia señas a Yamazaki, al instante el tomo de las manos a Sakura y de inmediato Eriol de las piernas y vi como corrían, con ella y la aventaban a la playa la verdad me espante tantito, por que se tardo en salir, después vi como escupía agua y supe que la avía tragado, me sentí mal por eso, pero después casi me muero de la risa, vi la obviamente cara molesta de Sakura y como le gritaba a Eriol

-Maldito Hiraguizawa me la vas a pagar, estoy mas que segura que esto fue idea tuya-dijo gritando a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones daban

-Lo siento Sakura, pero sabes que nos jode que siempre que salimos estés con el pinche celular, asi que ya era hora de castigarte-dijo Eriol y la verdad por la cara de Eriol, na de dos disfruto bastante eso o Sakura les hacia siempre lo del celular y ya quería vengarse, la verdad creo que ambas

-¿Pero y a ti que?-pregunto Sakura retándolo estaba molesta

-Vamos Sakurita, no es para tanto de todas maneras te ibas a meter

Vi las intenciones de Sakura de ir hacia el, asi que me adelante y la tome de la cintura, me volteo a ver y le sonreí, al mismo tiempo que, la llevaba mas al fondo, si ya estaba ahí por que no aprovechar, llegamos a donde a ella el agua ya le llegaba hasta el cuello con sus 1.70 y como obvio yo soy mas alto que ella con mis 1.85, apenas y me llegaba el agua al dorso, asi que ella se sujeto de mi cuello, feliz por su reacción sonreí y la atraje mas hacia mi y le hable al oído.

-Espero y me perdones por lo que te acabo de ocasionar-le dije en el oido

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto extrañada

-Es que le comente a Eriol que quería estar con tigo y pues el me dijo que debería hacer algo, que por que tu siempre que salian te la pasas con el celular-dije frunciendo el ceño, por que quería saber con quien tanto se mensajeaba

-Aja ¿y?-pregunto viéndome a la cara

-Pues… le dije que me sugería y me dijo estoy yo…perdóname perdóname perdóname, pero le dije que estaba bien, lo siento solo quería estar contigo-dije rogando perdón

-Mmmm de acuerdo pero….-hizo una pausa-si querías estar con migo por que no me lo dijiste y ya, asi me uvieras evitado tragar agua-dijo entre confundida por mi decisión y molesta por aver tragado agua

-Es que…-la verdad no sabia que reponder-ni yo lo se solo que quería estar con tigo

-Bien-dijo sonriendo y acercándose a mi con las claras intenciones de besarme, algo que yo iba a resivir gustoso, y asi fue sello mis labios con los suyo, en un beso que la verdad yo anhelaba desde que la vi con ese traje de baño que hizo que mi _amiguito _se despertara de inmediato, quise profundizar mas el beso introduciendo mi lengua en su boca cosa que ella acepto gustosa, y asi nuestras lenguas nuevamente se encontraron, ella sabia tan bien tan dulce, sabia a fresas con cereza y al mismo tiempo a pecado ella iba as er mi perdición.

Nos separamos con la reparación entrecortada, le sonreí y le di un fugaz beso en la comisura de sus labios, para asi seguir hablando.

-Y dime ¿con quien tanto te mensajeabas?-pregunte

-Otra ves tu y tu faceta celosa jajaja-rio un poco y después me vio a la cara-era mi hermano diciendo que mi padre le dijo que me quería en la casa a mas tardar a las 7, sigue de sobreprotector, la verdad, me quiero ir a vivir sola, lo malo es que no tengo donde-dijo suspirando en ese momento se me atravesó una idea por la cabeza

-Por que no te vienes con migo a mi depa-pregunte casi rogando

-Mmmm no creo que sea buena idea-dije desviando la mirada

-Bueno piénsalo, la oferta estará en pie-dije soltando su cintura con una de mis manos y ocupándola para hacer que me regresara a ver y dándole un nuevo beso

-Ok lo pensare-dijo una ves terminado el beso

A lo lejos oíamos las voces de los chicos llamándonos asi que la solté de la cintura y la tome de la mano para caminar a la orilla, llegamos y ahí vimos a Eriol y Tomoyo tirados en una toalla comiéndose la boca.

-Chico saben la playa esta sola y pueden irse hacia otro lado en ves de estar dando sus espectáculos no creen?-dije tratando de incomodarlos pero creo que no resulto efecto

-Mi amor-beso-Li-beso-tiene razón-dijo Tomoyo entre beso y beso de Eriol

-De acuerdo vámonos de aquí-dijo Eriol levantando a su novia

-No-sentencio Tomoyo-venimos aquí a pasarla todos juntos y eso haremos

-Lo que tu quieras princesa-dijo vencido Eriol

-Bien y que quieren hacer-pregunte

-Que les parece si vamos a un restaurant que esta aquí adelante a comer me muero de hambre-dijo Yamazaki posando su mano en su estomago

-Bien-dijimos todos

Caminamos unos 10 minutos por la playa en los cuales no solté la mano de Sakura en ningún momento el restauran era pequeño y estaba completamente solo, avía mesas familiares y para dos.

-Que les parece si comemos en parejas?-pregunto Eriol

-Me parece perfecto-dijo Tomoyo-o tu que opinas Sakura

-Me parece bien-dijo encogiéndose de hombros asi que yo me di por bien servido

Cada uno nos sentamos en mesas de dos claramente cada quien con sus respectivas parejas, lógico yo me senté con Sakura

-Que se te antoja-le pregunte a Sakura

-La verdad no se que pediras tu-me pregunto aun viendo el menú

-Pues no se tal ves camarones, quieres compartir con migo-le pregunte esoerando a que dijera que si

-Claro-contesto alzando su mirada y sonriendo

-Yo pediré un cerveza para beber, que quieres tu?

-Mmmm, quisiera una Daikiris de fresa

-Lo que tu quieras-dije sonriéndole y haciéndole una seña a la camarera

-Que es lo que deseas guapo-me dijo la camarera sonriéndome de manera seductora, tan típico en mi que la verdad ya ni me importo pero si note que Sakura se molesto un poco por que frunció su ceño

-Quisiera ordenas una orden de coctel de camarones pero con doble porción una cerveza y un darkiris de fresa para la señorita-dije volteando a ver a Sakura

-Muy bien-dijo y al irse me guiño el ojo

-No te enojes o te saldrán arrugas-dije poniendo un dedo en u entreceja y presionando un poco para que regresara su estado normal

-No estoy enojada-dijo volviendo a fruncir el ceño

-Y dices que yo soy celoso-dije riendo

-No estoy celosa-dijo desviando la mirada

-Si lo estas-tome su rostro por la barbilla para que me regresara a ver-pero no tienes por que estarlo-y en ese momento me incline hasta que quedar tan cerca de sus labios que al hablar se rozaban entre si-tu eres la única que me gusta-y la bese

-Mmm de acuerdo te creeré por el momento, pero eso no quiere decir que cederé por completo-dijo riendo

-Y por el momento me conformo con eso-y me incorpore de nuevo en mi asiento

**Sakura **

La verdad si me moleste un poco por el cinismo de esa mesera, ósea vio que yo llegue de la mano con el y aun asi se atreve a coquetearle, no es que este celándolo pero la verdad si me moleste.

La mesera llego, y nuevamente le coqueteo, con decir que al momente de inclinarse a dejar el plato y las bebida, se inclino mas de la cuenta para que Syao viera sus pecho, asi que yo le tome la mano, para que viera que estaba con migo

-No te pongas asi-dijo dándole un trago a su cerveza

-¿Cómo a si?-pregunte inocente

-Nada olvídalo-mordió un camarón por la mitad y lo saboreo-mejor prueba el camarón que esta delicioso-dijo llevando a mis labio el trozo que el anteriormente estaba mordiendo

Abri la boca para que lo depositara en ella, y cuando estuvo a punto de soltarlo cerré mi boca atrapando sus dedos, y una ves dentro pase mi lengua por ello, en un acto de sensualidad, y los saque yo misma moviéndome un poco hacia atrás, el me sonrió y aun teniendo un poco de captsu en sus dedos se los llevo a su boca y el también los chupo, sonreí ante tal acto.

-Si están deliciosos-dije sonriéndole de medio lado

-Demasiado-dijo también sonriéndome

Seguimos comiendo, dándonos de ves en cuando el bocado en la boca, ante la curiosa mira de nuestros amigos.

-Ya te diste cuenta que todos se nos quedan viendo-le pregunte

-Si son unos chismosos de lo peor-dijo

-Te parece si nos vamos a otro lado solo tu y yo-le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa

-Me pare perfecto-dijo levantándose, y dejando unos billetes en la mesa, me tomo de la mano, nos acercamos a los demás y les dijo-nos vemos donde hace un momento vamos a caminar por la playa-y sin mas nos fuimos.

**Tomoyo**

-Mmmm, estos dos están que la calentura no se aguanta no es asi-dije volteando a ver a mi novio

-Que te parece si seguimos su ejemplo-me dijo guñiendome un ojo

-Me parece muy bien-nos paramos y como ya aviamos pagado salimos, no necesitamos decirle nada a Yamazaki y Chiharu, que ya se imaginaban a donde íbamos

-Hacia donde se fueron ellos-pregunte para saber hacia donde no ir

-Hacia alla- dijo Eriol señalando hacia la izquierda

-Bien iremos hacia alla-dije señalando hacia la derecha

Caminamos mientras Eriol me tomaba de la cintura, unos 10 minutos cuando nos fijamos que estuviéramos bien alejados Eriol me volteo a ver

-En la playa o en la arena-me pregunto impaciente

-En la playa quiero intentar-y sin mas me levanto del suelo y me llevo a la playa, nos llebo cerca de una roca y nos posicionamos detrás de ella, Eriol me empezó a besar n beso lleno de pasión, le correspondí de igual forma, la verdad deseaba tanto hacerlo como el.

-Tomoyo-me hablo mientras besaba mi cuello

-Dime-dije suspirando

-No traigo en este momento un condon

-Empece a tomar la pastilla hace 2 semanas, ya no necesitamos en condon-le dije gimiendo por las caricias que le estaba proporcionando a mis pechos

-Gracias amor, y quien te dijo que la tomaras-dijo mientras giaba su mano a mi entrepierna

-Sakura… pero hablemos de eso luego-y si que hizo lo que le dije

-Desato mi traje de baño y con tan solo desatar los dos nudos el traje de baño se deslizo por mi cuerpo, Erio lo tomo en sus manos y los dejo en la roca que estaba a nuestro lado, empecé a acariciar los músculos de sus brazo mientras una de mis manos de dirigía a abultado miembro, y lo masajeaba tortuosamente.

-Tomoyo-dijo Eriol en un gemido-te devolveré el favor-dijo y en ese instante, me tomo de la cintura, me sentó en la roca y guio su rostro a mi entre pierna, estaba succionando mi clítoris, con tanta vehemencia que la verdad me hizo desfallecer

-Eriol… por favor-dije en un susurro-te… necesito-me bajo de la roca y guie mis manos a sus shores, los desamarre y baje os tome y los puse donde estaban mi traje de baño, lo tome por el cuello nos besamos mientras entraba en mi lentamente, no importa cuantas veces lo ágamos siempre es especial.

Eriol daba pequeñas estocadas yo ya no aguantaba, necesitaba que fuera mas rápido o si no moriría

-Eriol mas rápido-dije jadeando

El me hizo caso y apresuro sus estocadas, estábamos cerca

-Tommy… estoy cerca-dijo jadeando

-Yo también-dimos un fuerte gemido y ambos nos dejamos ir, sentí como los fluidos de Eriol me llenaban, era la primera ves que lo hacíamos sin condón y se sintió muy bien

-Te amo-me dijo dándome un beso aun teniendo unidos nuestros cuerpos

-Te amo-dije también antes de besarlo nuevamente

Eriol salió de mi y nos vestimos, salimos de la playa, caminamos agarrados de las manos y empezamos a platicar

**Eriol **

El hacer el amor nuevamente con Tomoyo fue magnifico nunca me cansaría de ella íbamos caminando agarrados de la mano.

-Crees que Li si este interesado en Saku?-me pregunto Tommy sacándome d emis pensamientos

-Pues la verdad no se… solo puedo decirte que nunca avía visto a Syaoran tan interesado en alguna chava, eso es nuevo-dije sinceramente

-No me gustaría que el lastimara a Sakura… después de-la interrumpi al saber que iba a decir

-Te entiendo a mi tampoco me gustaría que la volvieran a lastimar, pero no pienso que esas sean las intenciones de Syaoran, la quiere aunque el no lo admita

-Pues la verdad podría hasta jurar que ellos terminaran amándose, pero por lo que veo Li es igual de lento que ella-dijo mi novia con una sonrrisa

-Yo pienso igual que tu princesa-le dije atrayéndola hacia mi para besarla

-Oye quiero preguntarte algo-me dijo evitando mi beso

-Tu diras-le dije soltándola un poco

-Me amas?-me pregunto volteándome a ver

-Mas que a mi vida-conteste firme y esa era la verdad

-Cuantos años llevamos siento novios?-volvió a preguntar y creo que a donde quiere llegar

-Casi dos años princesa-le dije abrazándola-y ya se por donde va la cosa y quiero decirte que si me gustaría, pero siento que aun no estamos listos-le dije acariciándole su hermoso cabello

-Pero hay veces en que siento que alguien te arrebatara de mi lado, tu eres muy guapo y muchas mujeres de la universidad andan detrás de ti, y la verdad que me muero de celos cada que veo a una cerca de ti-dje aferrándose a mi cuerpo

-Pero no tienes por que sentirte asi mi amor, yo te amo demasiado y no dudes nunca de eso, la verdad nada me gustaría mas que eso, pero necesito saber si tu te sientes lista, aun somos jóvenes

-Eriol es lo que mas deseo se que somo jóvenes pero lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas-me dijo regresándome a ver a la cara

-Muy bien princesa-comence-entonces quieres casarte con migo?-le pregunte sonriendo

-Si, si si, es lo que mas deseo-y sin mas nos besamos

-Como te imaginaras en este momento no traigo anillo, asi que tendrás que esperar a mañana, te parece bien?

-Muy bien-y nos volvimos a besar

Caminamos hacia donde estaban los demás.

**Syaoran **

Estuvimos caminando alredededor de 10 minutos, hasta encontrar un ligar totalmente desierto para pasar un rato juntos Sakura y yo.

Nos detuvimos cuando vimos que estábamos lo suficientemente alejados y aprovechamos que avía algo asi como un peñasco y nos ocultamos detrás de las rocas.

Al estar ahí, tome a Sakura de la cintura y la acerque a mi para besarla, comenzamos a besarnos sin pudor alguno, no eran como los besos que nos aviamos dado antes, este beso era lleno de pasión y lujuria y lo podía sentir en la forma en la que ella me estaba correspondiendo, a decir verdad a mi nunca me gustaron mucho los besos de lengua, pero con ella es diferente, tiene una boca y un lengua tan majestuosa que me hace olvidarme de mis antiguas costumbres.

Después de unos minutos de estar besándonos, nuestras manos entraron al juego, pase mis manos por la espalda desnuda de Sakura, luego daría gracias Kami-sama por las personas que diseñaron este sensual bikini.

Las manos de Sakura tampoco se quedaron quietas, recorrían mi espalda en una caria muy erótica, lentamente guie una de mis manos a su redondo trasero, y ahí lo acaricie, lentamente, baje mi otra mano también a su trasero y ahí con las dos manos lo apreté con fuerza, haciendo que se acercara mas a mi.

Deje la boca de Sakura y me dirigí a su cuello, el cual bese, mordí, lambí y succione, creo que succione mas de la cuenta y le deje una pequeña marca, pero ya se lo recompensaría después, la oí gemir ante lo hecho por mi boca, y eso era música para mis oídos, deje su trasero con una de mis manos y la dirigí a unos de sus pechos, podía sentir su erecto pezón a través de la tela y la verdad yo quería sentir su piel, así que aprovechando el modelo del traje de baño, baje la parte de arriba y empecé a acariciarla mientras dirigí mi boca de nuevo a la suya, acabo de darme cuenta que ya me hice adicto a sus besos.

Acaricie y pellizque su erecto pezón, pero la verdad quería que mi boca tuviera el mismo privilegio que mis manos, asi que deje de acariciarla y besarla un momento, para sentarme en la arena, traerla con migo y sentarla a ahorcadas sobre mi, deslice de nuevo mi boca por su cuello, pero este ves no me entretuve demasiado con eso seguí mi camino hasta que me encontré con mi objetivo: sus pechos.

Empecé por proporcionarle pequeños besos alrededor del pezón, pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de el lo introduje en mi boca, escuche el gemido de Sakura y dibuje una sonrisa al saber que estaba haciendo un ben trabajo, Sakura llevo sus manos a mi cabeza y la enredo en mi cabello incitándome a seguir, deje su peco derecho para ahora dirigirme al izquierdo y darle la misma atención que al primero.

Le saque la parte de arriba del traje de baño por sus brazos, cosa con lo que ella me ayudo levantándolos, volvimos a besarnos y fue ahora ella quien empezó a besar mi cuello, me pago con la misma moneda ahí, por que pude sentir como succionaba mi cuello y supe que también me avía marcado, pero la verdad a mi no me molestaba que me marcara como suyo.

Se inclino sobre mi hasta conseguir recostarme en la arena y siguió con el camino trazado por su boca desde mi cuello hasta el inicio de mi traje, sentí como poco a poco tiraba de mis chores y me despojaba de ellos, jadee de placer al sentir mi erección liberada, ella me excitaba demasiado.

Cerro su mano entorno mi erección y me masturbo un poco, después vi que dirigía su boca a mi miembro y supe lo que venia, primero le dio u beso en la punto, después paso toda su lengua a lo largo, pero fue hasta que lo introdujo en su boca que necesite echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejarme caer en la arena de tanta excitación…

Mientras ella seguía introduciendo y sacando mi pene de su boca, sus manos acariciaban mis testículos, inconscientemente, lleve mis manos a su cabeza, alentándola a seguir, cuando sentí que estaba cerca la detuve, y ante su mirada de extrañes agregue…

-Aun no quiero terminar-dije con voz entrecortada de puro placer.

Ella pareció entenderme por que me dio una sonrisa y gateo hacia mi en un acto que la hacia ver realmente sexy, la tome por los hombros y nos empezamos a besar de nuevo, baje mis manos hasta su cintura y comencé a deslizar la ultima prenda que le quedaba por sus largas piernas.

Deslice una de mis manos por su entrepierna y la acaricie sutilmente, ella solto un gemido al sentir mis dedos acariciar su clítoris, lo acaricien mientras todavía la besaba, podía sentir sus líquidos deslizarse por mis manos y eso me excitaba mas.

Deje de acariciarle y dirigí mi mano a su cuello para que me mirara, ella entendió el mensaje y se acomodo en mi erección, y descendió de golpe haciéndonos gemir a los dos, se mantuvo quieta un momento, para después empezar a moverse de arriba abajo.

Lleve mis manos a sus pechos y los acariciaba mientras ella seguía con ese ritmo que la verdad me estaba desesperando, quería ir mas rápido, creo que ella entendió lo que pensaba por que al instante, acelero el ritmo y yo la ayude llevando mis manos a su caderas, para ayudarla a llevar el ritmo.

Se inclino y nos volvimos a besar, nos mos a los ojos mientas los dos estábamos a punto de llegar…

-Syao-gimio y sentí que ella también estaba llegando por la forma en que sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de mi pene

-Saku…ra-gemi también al llegar a mi orgasmo y al igual ella, me deje ir dentro de ella, llenándola de mi semilla, y creo que al pensar en eso me volví a excitar, pero no quiero que ella piense que solo quiero sexo de ella.

Se dejo caer en mi pecho aun dentro yo de ella, nos volvimos a besar, y ambos nos quedamos viendo, por alguna razón algo nos pareció cómico por que nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, parecíamos dos locos.

**Sakura **

La verdad tener sexo con Syao no resulta nada mas, el es muy tierno y no esta nada mal dotado, la verdad era que era el mas grande que avía visto y no es que hubiera visto muchos en mi vida pero basta decir que lo aproximo de los 20 cm en adelante wow.

Me separe de el para que saliera de mi nos miramos y empezamos a poner nuestros trajes, vi en su mirada que se debatía por decirme algo, pero esperaría a que se decidiera.

-Syaoran…, será mejor que regresemos con los demás ya nos tardamos bastante-dije sonriéndole para que no pensara que me quería ir para no estar con el.

-Ya no soy Syao-me dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-No abuces-le dije volteando a ver a otro lado para que no notara mi sonrojo.

-No abuso, simplemente me encanto que me llamaras asi, ¿podrías hacerlo de ahora en adelante?-me pidió con una sonrisa a la que no pude resistirme

-De acuerdo-dije-pero para no sentirme fuera de lugar… también de mi de otra manera-dije todavía viendo hacia otro lado cuando ya avía terminado de ponerme todo mi traje.

-Me parce bien-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¿como te gustaría que te llamara?

-No se tu-dije también encogiéndome de hombros

-Puede ser como yo quiera-pregunto-incluso si suena meloso?

-Si-dije

-Bien-empezó-te dire… ammm no se como jeje

-Ash pues entonces solo dime Sakura bien-dije frustrada por que el no tenia un forma diferente de llamarme

-No es eso… es solo que eres tan especial que no se como llamarte-dijo viendo la arena-te dire conforme al momento-dijo acercándose a mi y tomando mi mejilla en su mano-puede ser… princesa, hermosa, cariño, linda, vida o algo que diga lo que siento en ese momento bien-me dijo con una sonrisa, y la verdad que se me encogió el estomago, tan hermoso pensaba el de mi.

No supe por que pero me abrace a el, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho y dándole un beso ahí mismo.

-Bien será mejor irnos antes de que vengan a buscarnos, dijo separándome un poco y tomando mi mano-bien nena?

-Si-dije en un susurro

Caminamos agarrados de la mano, antes de llegar Syaoran se detuvo en seco, me vlteo a ver y me abrazo, yo correspondí feliz a su abrazo, ale mi mirada y lo vi sonriente, se inclio hacia mi y me beso cariñosamente.

-Te quiero-dijo contra mis labios, la verdad me sorprendí pero no dije nada-y espero que algún dia tu también a mi-me dijo una ves terminamos de besarnos, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, no savia que mas decir.

-Bien-dijo con un susurro-con eso me conformo, me dio un beso en la comisura de los labio, me volvió a tomar de la mano y seguimos andando

-Oye-dijo llamando mi atención-es mas que obvio que tus amigas van a saber a que nos fuimos-dijo mirando hacia otro lado-no quiero que empieces con lo mismo que en mi apartamento, pero no te molesta que vallan a pensar que eres una fácil o algo asi por tener relaciones sin ser nada-fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta

-No me considero eso pero…-me interrumpió

-Ni yo tampoco solo que no me perdonaría que hablen mal de ti por mi culpa

-Bien y que tienes planeado-le pregunte deteniendo nuestro andar-Tu sabes que es lo que yo quiero-empezó-es solo cuestión de que tu aceptes-sabia que se refería a la propuesta de ser su novia

-Syao, es solo que es muy rápido-dije casi en un susurro

-Lo se… pero no me vas a negar que por lo menos te gusto-me dijo viéndome a los ojos

-Si me gusta mucho-le dije sonrojándome-pero…

-Pero… no hay pero Sakura, por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que me importas si?-la verdad es que si deseaba hacerlo pero tenia miedo

-De acuerdo-dije y sonrió-pero….-el me miro extrañado por mi pero-prométeme que no me aras daño-dije abrazándome a el

-Nunca-dijo acariciándome el cabello y levantando mi rostro para darme un pequeño beso en los labios-también recuerda que la oferta de mi casa sigue en pie, bien-me dijo sonriendo

-De acuerdo y créeme-dije sonriendo-si las cosas siguen igual con mi hermano tendré que aceptar mas rápido de lo que piensas tu propuesta-dije sonriéndole y empezando a caminar

-Bueno en ese caso, tendré que decirle a tu hermano que se pelee mas contigo jeje-dijo alcanzándome y tomándome la mano.

Cuando llegamos fui hacia donde estaban nuestras cosas y me di cuenta de que ya eran las 2 de la tarde, también vi a Eriol y Tomoyo mas melosos de lo normal y eso ya es mucho decir, después le preguntaría que le avía sucedido para que estuviera mas contenta.

-Chicos-llamo Yamazaki captando nuestra atención-en el restaurant compre una caja de cervezas y la traje para que las bebiéramos, también podemos poner música en uno de los autos y asi pasar un buen rato les parece?-

-Bien yo ire a poner la música-dijo Syaoran y todos asentimos-me acompañas-me pregunto a mi

-Si-dije sonriente y caminamos a su auto tomados de la mano, llegamos a su auto, los dos nos subimos, una ves adentro empezó a buscar entre sus discos y me volteo a ver

.-Que clase de música les gustaría que pusiera-me pregunto mostrándome disco, avía uno que era de música un poco de regetton y pienso que para el momento ese seria el mejor disco asi que se lo señale-buena elección linda-me dijo y se me acerco y beso.

Se separo y puso el disco la primera canción que sono fue Golpe a Golpe con su Juego de Niños:

_Dejame contarte hasta diez_

_yo haré que te escondas donde no pueda verte_

_yo saldré a buscarte_

_te encontraré, para besarte y rendirme a tus pies_

Empezo la canción y no es que fuera fanatica de ese tipo de música, pero esa canción la verdad me gusta mucho.

_Esto es un juego de niños (un, dos, tres)_

_tú me pones como un niño (cuatro,cinco, seis)_

_pidamos un deseo (site, ocho, nueve, diez)_

_yo soy tu niño y tú mi bebé..._

_(Bis)_

_De tin marin de do pingue_

_cucara macara pa' donde se fue_

_yo salgo a buscarla pero que corra_

_o le beso la cachiporra_

_Dejate cojer_

_yo te robo un besito_

_a la cuenta de diez_

_al derecho y al reves_

Syaoran volteo a verme y me sonrio nos acercamos y nos besamos, la verdad eramos adictos a nuestros labios.

_Esto es un juego de niños (un, dos, tres)_

_tú me pones como un niño (cuatro,cinco, seis)_

_pidamos un deseo (site, ocho, nueve, diez)_

_yo soy tu niño y tú mi bebé..._

_(Bis)_

_Te regalo un carrucely un osito cariñosito_

_una burbuja de miel y un piquito de pollito_

_si te dejas cojer yo te doy mi cariñito_

_si no te dejas ver ni modo que hacer_

_Esto es un juego de niños (un, dos, tres)_

_tú me pones como un niño (cuatro,cinco, seis)_

_pidamos un deseo (site, ocho, nueve, diez)_

_yo soy tu niño y tú mi bebé..._

_(Bis)_

_Esto es un juego de niños..._

_Esto es un juego de niños..._

La canción termino y empezó una nueva salimos del auto antes de que nuestros amigos fueran a buscarnos, me tomo la mano y fuimos caminando hacia ellos.

-Oye-hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos-tedejan viajar sola?

-Por que?-pregunte curiosa

-Estamos a 10 de Julio-empezo-mi cumpleaños es en 3 dias y pensaba ir a Hong Kong a pasarlo con mi familia, pero también quiero estar contigo, te dejarían viajar con migo?

-No lo se, pero el problema no es si me dejan si no que no tengo dinero

-Eso no importa yo te lo pago, por favor nada me alegraría mas que pasar con tigo mi cumpleaños-me dijo rogando con la mirada.

-Esta bien-acepte-cuando nos iríamos

-Pasado mañana-me dijo y a modo de agradecimiento me beso

-De acuerdo

-Bien ahora vamos con los chicos

Pasamos la tarde bebiendo y jugando, un par de besos entre Syao y yo, nos fuimos de ahí como a las 5 para llegar a la ciudad como a las 6 Syaoran se ofrecio a llevarme a casa para que no me regañaran y ,e dejaran ir a Hong Kong con el, solo que tuve que negarme y decirle , que en la tarde avía quedado con Tomoyo de ir a su casa, acepto de mala gana se despisio de mi con un beso y me dejo en casa de Tomoyo.

Tenia que contarla muchas cosas sobre todo la mas importante que es que Syao y yo ya somos novios, aunque sea como prueba en estos momentos.

_**Continuara **_

**Que tal que les pareció el capi, la verdad es que me tomo mucho escribirlo espero y me haya quedado bien, me siento mal por que con el capi anterior no me dejaron muchos rewies, por favor dejen un rewie aunque sea diciendo bien hecho eso es importante para mi para poder seguir escribiendo, bueno los dejo con un beso a todo sale bay.**


	8. Antes de Viaje

**Bueno yo aquí una ves mas con otro capi debo decir que la verdad eh tenido bloqueo debido a tantos exámenes que eh tenido esta semana arggg puta escuela bueno aquí les dejo el capi 8 lean y díganme que les parece bay.**

**Nota: se que me stoy olvidando de la escuela pero que ellos son unos vagos y se auentaran por una semana, bueno eso pásenlo por alto y concéntrense en la trama sale gracias bay.**

**Capitulo 8: Antes del viaje**

**Sakura**

Syaoran me avía dejado en la casa de Tomoyo, justo detrás de que Eriol la dejara a ella, quiero platicar con mi prima, y contarle lo que pase con Syaoran, aunque también ella me dijo que tenia que contarme algo, supongo que también ella debió percatarse de algo o simplemente paso algo con Eriol, solo espero que no sea nada malo.

Las dos subimos al cuarto de Tommy la verdad es que, la mansión Daidouji, es realmente hermosa y que decir del cuarto de mi prima, es poco decir que Sonomi-asi se llama la mama de Tommy-tiene dinero las empresas Daidouji deben dejar mucho dinero.

Nos sentamos en la cama y yo quiero empezar a hablar

-Sakura-se me adelanto a hablar Tommy-¿Syaoran y tu ya están saliendo?

-Pues la verdad es que si Tommy-comencé-me lo pidió hace rato en la playa después de… después de… bueno tu sabes-hice una pausa-me dijo que odiaría que alguien por su culpa me llamara, puta o zorra, la verdad no se si lo hizo tan solo por que le preocupa que piensen mal de nosotros o por que de verdad quiere salir con migo

-Mmmm-creo que mi prima no sabia que decir-la verdad yo no pienso que el joven Li solo lo agá por el que dirán, a mi humilde parecer si se ve interesado en ti, solo que según se el es un poco arisco y no demuestra mucho lo que siente, deberías darte una oportunidad con el

-Jajaja, por si no escuchaste ya se la di, somos novios-recordé otra cosa que también le tenia que decir –me dijo que en 3 dias es su cumpleaños, el quiere pasarlo en Hong Kong con su familia y me a invitado a pasar una semana con el alla, asi que….

-Wow no puedo creer, que te llevara a conocer a su familia Saku, ahh como me encantaría grabarte en esta experiencia tan excitante, jeje

-Bien Tommy párale, ahora dime que es lo que me querías decir

-Bien…-se veía algo nerviosa-es que el…yo… nos vamos a casar

Tres, Dos, Uno… Ok ya capte

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-solte un grito y tanta fue mi emoción que me abalance sobre mi prima y eso provoco que nos cayéramos de la cama-Hay Tommy me alegro tanto, tanto por ti-le dije todavía abrazándola

-Gracias Sakura, la verdad es que, estoy tan feliz, de verdad amo a Eriol con todo mi ser

-Mmmmmm-la verdad a eso no sabia que decir-se nota-dije fríamente

-Saku, me duele ver que te hallas cerrado a las posibilidades de amar-dijo mi prima acariciando mi mejilla

-Tommy, no es que me halla cerrado, simplemente es que el amar no se hizo para mi, y eso esta mas que comprobado ¿no lo crees?

-Saku, daría cualquier cosa, para que no te hubieran hecho daño, gracias a…

-No digas su nombre por favor-la interrumpí, aun era doloroso

-Lo siento, Saku yo se que tu estabas enamorada de el, pero paso lo que tuvo que pasar

-Si Tommy, pero volviendo a lo otro, quería pedirte un favor-se que lamentaría esto luego

-Lo que quieras Sakura-si definitivamente lo lamentaría

-Quiero… que me ayudes a comprar lo que llevare a Hong Kong

-Siiii, nada me gustaría mas que ayudar a la hermosa Sakura en su experiencia en Hong Kong…-me auto bloquee por que cuando Tomoyo se inspiraba para hablar de mi nadie la paraba, optaba una pose de, juntar sus manos a la altura del pecho y los ojos destellaban estrella.

-Bien Tommy ya entendí, lo único es que me siento nerviosa y preocupada

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa mi prima

-Pues veras, Syao se ve de familia adinerada, tan solo con ver u auto lo sabes ¿no?, y bien no creo que mis padres me vayan a dejar ir, aunque me tiene sin cuidado-dicho esto me gane una mirada recriminatoria de mi prima-bien santa Tomoyo, aunque de santa no tengas nada ¿Qué me recomiendas hacer?

-Mmmm… pues la verdad no se te diría que les dijeras que ibas con migo pero se asegurarían con mi mama y yo no le eh dicho que voy a air a algún lado-mi prima pareció pensarlo un rato y después-ya se, te parece decirles que yo ire contigo, en ves de eso ustedes dos se van a Hong Kong y Eriol y Yo nos vamos por ahí a Pasar una semana para nosotros solos, ¿que te parece?

-Tommy me parece una idea fantástica, pero no quiero causarte molestias al tener que hacer que tu y Eriol se…-y se una pausa y al juzgar por la sonrisa de mi amiga sabia que no era un sacrificio-claro una semana para ti y Eriol completamente solos y yo creyendo que lo hacias por mi-dije tratando de sonar dolida

-Jaja que dramática eres Sakura deberían darte el premio novel a la actuación en la categoría de drama-dijo riendo-no te miento que no se me hace desagradable la idea de estar una semana con Eriol, pero aun asi lo hice pensando en ti.

-Ya lo se por eso eres la mejor prima del mundo-dije volviendo a abrazarla-bien¿ a donde diremos que iremos?

-¿Te parece decir que nos vamos a Francia o a Venecia?-dijo riendo

-Tommy algo mas creíble por favor.

-Bien ¿una semana en alguna cabaña que este en una playa?

-Esa idea es mas creíble bien nosotros nos vamos el 12 asi que tienes que decirle a tu madre y a tu prometido ya mismo esto

-De acuerdo entonces ¿te quedas a dormir o te vas a tu casa?

-Me ire a mi casa, mi padre me quería en casa a las 7:00 y son…-mire mi reloj de muñeca y vi la hora-bueno ya llevo 2 horas de retraso no creo que pase mucho

-Bien pero le diré a uno de los choferes que te lleve de acuerdo? Sirve y asi tu padres te creen que estuviste con migo y se te paso volando el tiempo

-Ok

-Y mañana temprano nos iremos a comprar tu ropa nueva-hay avia olvidado ese detalle

Tommy le pidió a uno de las mujeres que trabajaban en seguridad en su casa que por favor me llevaran a mi casa, el camino fue rápido al llegar me encontré con mi familia sentada en la sala.

-Creí que tu hermano te avía dejado bien claro que te quería en cas aa mas atrdar a las 7:00 y mira la hora que es-dijo mi papa aparentemente con voz calmada aunque sabia que por dentro se moría por gritarme alguna grosería o soltarme la mano en la cara, cosa que obviamente no iba a hacer por la edad que ya tengo.

-Si, pero estuve en casa de Tomoyo y se paso el tiempo-mi papa pareció dudar-si no me crees asómate de seguro todavía esta a camioneta que me trajo-mi padre se asomo por la ventana y vio que efectivamente se veía como una camioneta negra se estaba yendo de la casa

-Bien te creo-dijo mas calmado-pero la próxima ves por favor avisa

-De acuerdo-conteste supuestamente arrepentida por que necesitaba pedir dinero para poder irme a Hong Kong con Syaoran-Papa quisiera hablar contigo por favor

-Vamos a mi oficina

Bajamos un poco y llegamos a la oficina de mi papa, mas que oficina parecía biblioteca por que todo el lugar estaba lleno de estantes para libros

-Bien que quieres decirme

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que Tomoyo y yo queremos irnos pasado mañana a una cabaña en la playa propiedad de su familia y quería ver si me daban dinero para ir

-Bien, cuanto necesitas

-Pues quiero comprar algo de ropa asi que yo digo que con 8.000 dólares basta

-Estas consiente de que es una suma bastante alta-me pregunto y yo asentí-de acuerdo lo depositare mañana temprano en tu tarjeta

-Gracias-me despedí de el y me fui directo a mi cuarto a dormir.

Llegue y a mi cuarto y en ves de hacer lo primero y dormirme preferí darme un baño para quitarme el agua salda, este dia estuvo muy bien la verdad lleno de cosas divertidos.

Mientras me enjabonaba el cuerpo recordé cuando Syaoran y yo tuvimos sexo en la playa, por segunda ves empiezo a creer que lo nuestro es tener relaciones en la playa, claro qu eso es algo que no le dire.

La verdad se que apenas y conozco a Syaoran, pero tiene un no se que que hace que el hecho de tener prácticamente 5 dias de conocerlo no me importe, me agrada mucho su compañía y me hace sentir especial de un modo un tanto raro y excitante.

Sali de mi baño tome mi celular con la intención de mandarle un mensaje a Syaoran, pero caí en cuenta de que no lo tenia asi que pensé en pedírselo a Eriol y eso hice:

"_Eriol podrías darme por favor el numero de celular de Syaoran"_

Espere unos minutos y recibí la respuesta de mi amigo.

"_Claro Sakurita su numero es 7445081040"_

Me dispuse a guardar su numero de celular en el mio y cuando cheque de que todo estuviera en orden me di cuanta de que al final de su nombre inconscientemente avía puesto un emoticón en forma de corazón (L), eso me desconcertó pero por alguna aun mas extraña razón no lo borre, y al pensar en el dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro, ¿tanto me gustaba ese chico?

**Syaoran**

Llegue a mi departamento después de haber dejado a Sakura en la casa de Tomoyo, inmediatamente me senté en mi como sofá y subí mis pies en la mesa de centro, cerre mis ojos y automáticamente a mi mente vino la imagen de Sakura.

La verdad es que esa chica en poco tiempo me a cautivado no es como otras que yo alla conocido ella hasta en lo fisco es diferente con su hermoso cabello castaño con tonos que se hacen rojizos cuando les da la luz del sol, y sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, todo en ella es hermoso sus labios rosas e hinchados después de dar un beso, sus finas y delicadas manos tan suaves como la seda, y ni que decir de su cuerpo el cual seria la envidia de cualquier modelo.

Empecé a escuchar un ruidito que me hizo distraerme de mis pensamientos y me fije en la hora guao me abre quedado dormido sin darme cuenta por que ya eran las 9:45 busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para comprobar quien me avía mandado un mensaje y me di cuenta de que era d emi querido primo Eriol

"_querido Syaoran como el gran mago que soy predigo que en aproximadamente 5 minutos recibirás un mensaje de la persona en la que aseguro estabas pensando una pista empieza con Sa y termina con kura sabes quien es?" _

Ok se que mi primo es raro pero según su mensajito Sakura me va a mandar un mensaje cosa imposible por que según que yo recuerde no le e dado mi numero, error que corregiré, en cuanto la vea por supuesto, por que en estos momentos me encantaría estar hablando con ella…

De momento a otro siento que mi celular empieza a sonar con la típica canción para un mensaje:

_**Sácame del bolsillo je sácame del bolsillo**_

"_Conseguí el permiso para viaja contigo atte. Sakura __"_

"_Que bien, pero quien te dio mi numero?"_

"_Se lo pedí a Eriol espero que no te moleste"_

"_Nada de lo que tu hagas me molesta y como estas que estas haciendo?"_

"_Pues no mucho me acabo de terminar de bañar y estoy a punto de cambiarme"_

"_Mmmm y que te vas a poner"_

"_Aun no lo se supongo que un camisón o algo cómodo para dormir"_

"_Mmmm si me hubieras dicho nada ten por seguro que me tendrías en 5 segundos en tu casa"_

"_Tu solo piensas en sexo pervertido jaja"_

"_Auch es la segunda vez que me llamas asi ya me lo estoy creyendo y me estoy sintiendo"_

"_Jajaja si claro como no y tu que estas haciendo?"_

"_Nada aquí estoy sentado en mi sofá pensando en ti"_

"_Si claro como no pensando en mi"_

"_Pues aunque no, lo creas asi es, oye te importaría si mejor te llamo ya me canse de escribir"_

"_Hay que flojo esta bien llamame"_

Ahora entiendo por que Eriol me dijo eso el le dio mi numero bueno antes de llamarle agregare su nombre a mi lista de contactos :Flor de Cerezo, me gusta como suena eso creo que asi le dire cerecita.

Bien le di en llamar a, para empezar la llamada a Sakura sonó tres veces e inmediatamente escuche la voz de la chica que me esta revoloteando por la cabeza:

_-Syao? _

-Hola Cerecita como estas?-ups se me salió decirle cerecita antes de preguntarle si se lo podía decir

-_Muy bien y tu?_

-Pues no tan bien como quisiera-dije sonriendo para mis adentros

-_Asi y eso por que?-_me pregunto aparentemente intrigada

-Por que no estoy gozando de tu presencia

-_Ja ja que gracioso pero ya enserio_

-Es la verdad

_-Bien conforme al viaje si ire solo que me supuestamente estare viajando con Tomoyo_

-Y eso por que-pregunte extrañado

_-Mis padres no me iban a dejar perder clases y menos si les decía que me iba a ir con mi novio a ver a su familia, asi que les dije que iria con Tommy a una casa en la playa propiedad de los Daidouji y asi si aceptaron_

-Interesante pero dime, no se les ara extraño que tu te allas ido y ella siga aquí-dije por que era un buen plan pero les faltaba pulir unos detalles

_-No por que Tomoyo y Eriol si se iran a la casa de playa mientras nosotros estemos en Hong Kong y asi nadie se dara cuenta de que no estamos juntas, ambas salimos ganando_

-Jaja que listas son ustedes-dije felicitándolas pero mas a mi cerecita

_-Gracias-_su voz sonó como diciendo "ya lo sabia"

-Bien y ya tienes todo lo que necesitas o iras a comprar

_-Pues le pedi dinero a mis padres para ir a comprar ropa y pensaba ir con Tomoyo_

-A-fue lo único que pude decir la verdad yo tenia muchas ganas de acompañarla

_-O si quieres puedes acompañarme tu-_dijo y eso me llego habrá intuido lo que yo sentí jaja no lo creo tal ves sea pura cortesía

-No te preocupes tu querías ir con tu amiga y lo entendió

_-Y si te digo que quiero que me acompañes a escoger la ropa que comprare no hace que cambies de opinión-_eso si me tomo por sorpresa acaso ella quería que la acompañara

-De verdad-pregunte para ver si era mi imaginación o algo mas

_-Si claro que si no quieres no tienes por que ir_

-No claro que si quiero, solo que pensé que tal vez querías ir con tu amiga-dije para excusar el por que de mi primer rechazo

_-Bueno con ella salgo siempre a comprar ropa, solo debo advertirte que soy muy indecisa y tardare en comprar todo lo que necesito ok-_que curioso asi también soy yo para comprar yo jaja

-No hay problema me encantara acompañarte-dije para tranquilizarla

_-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana en…_

-Te parece si paso por ti-le pregunte

_-Para nada te mando un mensaje con la dirección en la mañana, ahora ya tengo sueño y quisiera descansar_

-Estas bien buenas noches

-_Buenas noches Bye_

Y asi terminamos la conversación me moría de ganas de volverla a ver, a decir verdad es la primera ves que me pasa algo asi con alguien, ella es diferente a todas las demás chicas que e conocido pero no pensare en eso ahorita si no lo bien que mañana nos la pasaremos.

**Sakura**

No entiendo por que le abre dicho a Syaoran que me acompañara si Tomoyo se moría de ganas por ser ella quien me escogiera la ropa, ero el tono en el que dijo "A" una simple letra palabra o lo que sea hizo que se moviera todo por dentro y me impulsara a decirle que siquería acompañarme.

Bueno ya vere como me las areglo con Tomoyo será mejor que le mande un mensaje diciéndoselo ahorita y asi mañana no se levante de su cama para irse con migo.

"_Tommy querrás matarme pero no podre ir con tigo mañana de compras :P " _

Solo espero que mi querida prima no me quiera matar por dejarla plantada aunque sea por una buena causa yo creo que si se lo explico no querrá matarme y….

Hay no mi celular esta sonando debo ver que me dice mi prima

"_Y eso como por que ¬¬"_

Bueno al menos no dice que si va a matarme

" _Es que hace rato hable por teléfono con el y pues no se como salió el caso es que al final quedamos de ir el y yo me perdonas 8-)"_

"_Esta bien pero para la próxima me toca a mi ok"_

"_Esta bien"_

Y asi el ultimo mensaje que mande fue a Syaoran con mi dirección y diciéndole que pasara por mi a las 10 de la mañana bueno mañana será un dia interesante

Los rayos de sol entraron por mi ventana anunciando que era un nuevo dia, me levante de mi cómoda cama recordándome que debía apurarme porque en 1 hora Syaoran pasaría por mi.

Tome una refrescante ducha, me bale con mi champo olor fresa y cereza, y mi japon liquido olor chicle, Sali de la ducha y me dispuse a cambiarme.

Busque en mi armario que ponerme y encontré una falda de mezclilla a medio muslo, una blusa top color rosa con una chaqueta de mezclilla manga larga pero que llegaba en la espalda a la altura del busto junto con unas botas sin tacon rosas al igual que la blusa que llegaban hasta las pantorrillas, se maquillo tenuemente un poco de sombra, algo de polvo de angel y un poco de brillo sin olvidar el delineador y el rímel, se miro al espejo y una ves satisfecha de su aspecto bajo a la cocina para tomar una taza de café.

Llege a la cocina y me fijo que no avia nadie seguramente ya se abran ido todos a hacer sus deberes, me acerque mas a la cocina pero antes de poder prepararme algo escuche como tocaban la bocina de un auto, measomo por la ventana y vi un mercedes y supe de inmediato que se trataba de Syaoran, pero pero a mi me apetece una buena taza de café

Ya se le diré que pase y que si quiere tomar una taza con migo

Sali y al salir me encontré a Syaoran recargado en la puerta del auto, vestia unos jeans y una camiseta verde que le hacia lucir muy sexy y encima una chaqueta de mezclilla, unos Convers negros y trai unos lentes de sol Ray-Ban muy lindos por cierto, se veía extremadamente guapo asi como estaba vestido.

Camine hacia el

-Hola-lo salude y el se quito los lentes

-Hola-me saludo igualmente y se inclino un poco y me beso, le correspondí al beso, este beso se estaba convirtiendo en uno mas que de saludo, sentí como me mordió el labio como pidiéndome permiso para entrar el cual le concedí,subi mis manos y las enrede en su cuello y jugando con su cabello al mismo tiempo, introdujo su lengua y asi estuvimos un rato mas hasta que no separamos por la falta aire.

-Ya estas lista-me pregunte después de un rato

-Si-me solte de el-pero me apetecia tomar una taza de café antes de irnos, pero llegaste antes de que me la prepara

-Mmm y quieres tomarla aun o nos vamos ya-me pregunto

-Pus quisiera tomarla-le dije viendo hacia mis vecinos que se nos quedaron viendo por el espectáculo del beso que dimos-Quieres pasar a tomar una?-le pregunte para de unaves meternos y asi irnos

-Segura, y si tus papas te dicen algo por meterme a tu casa-me pregunto era tan linda en su faceta de niño bien

-No te preocupes-le dije sonriendo-ellos y mi hermano no se encuentran

-En ese caso vamos

Entramos a mi casa y nos dirigimos a la cocina a tomar de café, una ves ahí me decidí a prepara la taza de café

-De que prefieres el café, cappuccino, americano o como lo quieres?-le pregunte

-Como vaya a ser el tuyo, para que no hagas doble trabajo-me dijo sonriendo

-Entonces será cappuccino ok

-Bien-dijo y le di la espalda para concentrarme en preparar los cafes

Paso un minuto y después de eso sentí como me tomaba de la cintura y me empezaban a besar en el cuello, de inmediato supe que era Syaoran, eche el cuello hacia atrás para darle espacio de basarlo pero sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

Poco a poco sentí como sus manos se empezaban a mover por debajo de mi blusa y eso me hizo saber que debía detenerlo o si no ya no iríamos de compras

-Syaoran detente o si no ya no iremos a ningún lado-le dije casi en un susurro debido a los círculos que hacia en mi piel

-No te preocupes no aremos nada-me dijo mientras me volteaba

Nos empezamos a besar y yo pase mis manos a su nuca para asi sostenerme de el , llevábamos un buen rato besándonos cuando el teléfono de mi casa empezó a sonar asi que me tuve que separar de Syaoran para ir a contestarlo

-Bueno-conteste

-_Sakura-esa era la voz de mi madre-hija quisiera pedirte un favor no ves mi agenda electrónica en la mesa de la cocina?-me pregunto mi madre_

-Si aquí esta-le conteste una vez habiéndola ubicado

_-Hija me harías el favor de traérmelo a la agencia en verdad lo necesito-_a la agencia, mi madre era modelo pero no a tiempo completo, solo de ves en cuando accedía a participar en alguna presentación

-De acuerdo estaré ahí en un rato-le conteste volteando a ver a Syaoran que fruncia el ceño ante mi respuesta

-Quien era-me pregunto mas tranquila cuando colge el teléfono

-Mi madre-esa respuesta pareció tranquilizarlo

-Y que era lo que te pidió

-Me pidió que fuera de favor a su trabajo y le fuera a dejar su agenda

-Bueno vamos para alla primero, y deja tu café compramos uno por alla

El café ya hasta se me avía olvidado gracias a Syaoran

-Muy bien deja que valla a mi cuarto por mi cartera y enseguida bajo

Subi tome mi cartera y baje

Syaoran y yo salimos de la zasa rumbo a la agencia de mi madre, le indique el camino y al llegar le pedi a uno de los trabajadores que por favor se lo entregaran a Nadeshiko Kinomoto y asi no retrasarme mas con Syaoran

Una ves que llegamos al plaza fuimos a una cafetería en la cual compramos nuestros cappuccinos junto con unas rebanadas de pastel la mia era de limón y la de el de chocolate

-De que trabaja tu mama-me pregunto Syaoran mientras se llevaba una rebanada de pastel a la boca, la cual por cierto se me antojo, el pastel no su boca eh

-Pues es modelo, pero no a tiempo completo solo cuando tiene ganas se podría decir trabaja

-Jaja ahora veo-dijo riéndose aun mas

-Que es lo que ves-le pregunte intrigada

-Veo de donde heredaste tanta belleza, si tu mama es modelo quiere decir que debe ser una mujer muy hermosa al igual que la hija-se llevo un dedo a la barbilla-aunque penándolo bien nadie podría igualar tu belleza

Ante lo que dijo me ruborice, ok avía escuchado a muchas personas alagar mi belleza pero que lo dijera hace que se sienta diferente

-Gracias-susurre-veo que te gusta el chocolate

-Por que lo dices

-Pues pediste pastel de chocolate y el sabor de tu cappuccino es de chocolate

-Asi es me gusta mucho-miro su pastel y volvió a verme-quieres probarlo

-Claro-le dije y me incline un poco para probarlo

Partió un pedazo y me lo introdujo a la boca con el tenedor, me iba a regresar hacia atrás pero el me tomo por el mentón y me dio un beso que mas bien fue contacto de lengua nos separamos y me sonrió

-Me gusta el chocolate, pero en tu boca sabe mejor-me dijo lambiéndose los labios, a lo que yo solo respondí con una sonrisa ladina

Este iba a ser definitivamente un dia muy exitante.

**Y que les pareció espero y les alla gustado a todas jaja sale espero sus rewies con ansias eso es lo que me inspira a continuar escribiendo **


	9. ¿Comprando o Follando?

**Bueno yo aquí con otro capitulo de How I do Conquer espero que esta historia les este gustando.**

**En este capitulo habrá un candente lemmon en la plaza jaja bueno lean y agradezco a todos sus rewies aunque el el capi pasado no recibí muchos como en capítulos anteriores, bueno espero y eso cambie.**

**Capitulo 9: ¿Comprando o Follando?**

**Syaoran **

Llevamos alrededor de tres horas comprando, Sakura se paseaba de tienda en tienda la verdad se veía muy linda cuando se quedaba observando alguna prenda como decidiéndose o imaginándose como se vería con ella, para después voltear a verme y preguntarme como le vería, claro que siempre le contestaba lo mismo

-La prenda quedara opaca comprada contigo-ella se sonrojaba cada ves que se lo decía

-Ya de verdad Syaoran deja de contestarme con eso, siento que me evades por que no te gusta lo que escogí

-Como crees que no me va a gustar lo que traes en las manos si es extremadamente sexy-Y asi era ,tenia un vestido negro strapless a medio muslo, era de tela trasparente pero por debajo tenia una tela de color dorada ceñida al cuerpo que evitaba que algo se le viera

-Gracias pero mejor me lo probare, para ver como me queda

-Muy bien

Se metió al vestidor y salió en cinco minutos con el vestido puesto

-Que tal-me pregunto dándose una vuelta para que viera como le quedaba de todas partes el vestido

-Me encanta-dije sin quitar la vista de sus pechos, los cuales el vestido favorecían mucho

-Syaoran, mi cara esta mas arriba-dijo sonriendo

-Lo se-dije sin dejar de ver sus senos

-Bien en vista de que tu estas apreciando el paisaje me ire a cambiar-dijo y se dio la vuelta

Pasaron cinco minutos en los cuales estuve esperando a Sakura, hasta que su vos me saco de mis pensamientos

-Syao, podrías ayudarme a bajar el cierre por favor

Esa la vi como mi oportunidad, empuje levemente a Sakura hacia adentro y me asegure que nadie nos viera, cerré la puerta y voltee a verla, ella tenia una expresión de incredulidad

-Que estas haciendo-me dijo

-Lo que e deseado desde hace media hora-la acorrale entre mis brazos y la bese con hambre necesitaba tanto probar esa maravillosa boca que cuando unimos nuestros labios me supo a gloria, recorrí con mi lengua toda su boca, cuando nos separamos nos quedamos viendo, y dirigí una de mis manos al cierre del vestido el cual podía ver por el espejo y empecé a bajarlo muy lentamente, cuando Sakura se percato de eso me dio un golpecito en el pecho y me miro divertida

-No podemos… aquí no-Me dijo todavía sonriendo

-No aremos nada si no quieres, pero no prives de poder ayudarte a quitarte el vestido-dije empezando a besar su cuello

Baje el cierre del vestido completamente y lo empecé a descender de su cuerpo pasando mis manos por la superficie que el vestido iba desvistiendo, Sakura recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y supe que avía logrado lo que quería

Seguí con mi trabajo de quitarle aquel hermoso vestido, pero que en estos momentos no lo necesitaba para nada, al llegar a su cintura el vestido callo solo, empecé acariciando su espalda buscando el broche de su sostén cual no logre encontrar y emití un pequeño gruñido de frustración

-Esta adelante-me dijo en mi oído

Me separe de su cuello y volví a besar sus labios, introduciendo mi lengua, lleve mis manos hacia adelante de su pecho y los acaricie levemente, y busque su broche una ves a viendo encontrado lo abrí y deslice el sostén por sus brazos, empecé masajeándolos muy lentamente pellizcando levemente sus rosados pezones, mientras aun seguíamos besándonos una de mis manos dejo de acariciar sus pechos para dirigirse a masajear levemente su trasero y ¡Kami! Valla trasero era perfecto, gire mi mano y acaricie su vientre totalmente plano , poco a poco fui descendiendo mi mano y la introduje en sus pantiess y la acaricie lentamente escuchaba pequeños gemidos de su boca y me recordé que estábamos en un lugar publico por lo tanto no podíamos hacer mucho escándalo, y m decidí a acallar sus gemidos con mis besos , introduje unos de mis dedos en su interior y se separo abruptamente de mi boca para soltar un fuerte gemido

-Shh querida recuerda que estamos en un lugar publico-le dije aun acariciándola

-Syaoran… no quiero hacerlo aquí detente … por favor- al oír su ultima palabra no pude hacer mas que detenerme si ella no quería no la iba a obligar

-De acuerdo- dije sacando mis dedos y mis manos de su ropa interior-no te obligare a algo que no quieras-le dije regalándole una sonrisa, gesto que ella me devolvió me tomo de la cara y me beso apasionadamente

-No es que no quiera hacerlo, es solo que no quiero hacerlo aquí, terminando de comprar vamos a mi casa hoy no abra nadie hasta en la noche

-Muy bien- dije separándome de ella para que se pusiera su ropa, una ves que termino me volteo a ver y dibujo una sonrisa burlona-piensas salir asi-dijo señalando mi entrepierna, instintivamente baje mi mirada para ver a que se refería ella, y al encontrarme con eso no pude hacer mas que llevarme mis manos a esa pare tan preciada mis y sonrojarme

-Yo… es que tu… agggg no puedo salir asi-termine diciendo

-Piensa en tu abuelita en traje de baño-dijo todavía burlándose de mi estado

-Ja ja- reí sin gracia-mira que si no fuera por tu brasier tus pezones resaltarían mucho por tu ropa-dije llevando una de mis manos a su pecho para pellizcarle el pezón, ella solto un pequeñísimo gemido

-Mo hagas eso-me reprimió dándome un golpe en mi mano

-De acuerdo dije suspirando-hablame de otra cosa para que se me desinflame

-Practicaste algún deporte cuando estuviste en la secundaria

-Si… fui capitán del equipo de futball e de ahí mi figura-dije cual engreído-y tu?

-Pues yo fui capitana de la escuadra de porristas y e de ahí esta hermosa figura-dijo también devolviéndome lo primero

-No lo dudo-dije recorriéndola con la mirada-tus piernas están bien torneadas y tu abdomen muy plano, además de tener el trasero mas perfecto que e visto

-Bueno si hablamos de las virtudes que te da el deporte debo decir que a ti te dejaron los muslos muy bien definidos, tu pecho muy sexy mente marcado, y unos bíceps de muerte-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, pero entonces recordé algo

-Bonita, recuerda que esta platica es para que me calme no para que me incendie mas-le dije reprochándole falsamente

-Oye! Si tu fuiste el que empezaste-dijo haciendo un adorable puchero

-De acuerdo ya dime alguna otra cosa-dije tratando de calmarme

-Mejor pregunta tu ahora-me dijo-no será que me culpes nuevamente

-Esta bien-empecé a pensar en una pregunta y de repente algo se me vino a la mente, algo que de verdad me gustaría saber-Sakura-ella volteo a verme por l tono de voz que use, me que viendo directamente a sus ojos y pregunte-¿Alguna ves te as Enamorado?

Pude notar claramente como se tensaba ante esa pregunta y eso me hizo imaginarme dos cosas 1) Si esta enamorada pero es un amor no correspondido, o 2)El amor de su vida la hizo sufrir

-Por que quieres saber eso-me pregunto evasiva

-Por que no quieres contestarme-volvi a preguntar

-Syaoran ese es un tema que en este momento no quiero tocar, y como puedo ver que ya te tranquilizaste te pediré que salgamos de aquí-dijo acercándose a la puerta

-Esta bien-dije resignado

Al salir ninguno de los dos se aseguro que no hubiera nadie afuera, tan mala fue nuestra suerte que al salir avía una viejita que se nos quedo viendo indignado y murmuro algo como _"La juventud de ahora esta cada ves mas corrompida" _

Sakura se sonrojo ante esto dicho pero le hice una seña para que nos fuéramos de ahí, caminos otro rato por la plaza en donde Sakura compro infinidad de ropa, pero pude notar el cambio drástico en la actitud de mi Sakura, ya no estaba risueña ni me daba sonrisas radiantes eso me hizo sentirme mal, tan mal le fue en el amor que ni siquiera puede oír hablar de el nuevamente.

**Sakura **

_¿Alguna ves te as Enamorado? _

La pregunta de Syaoran seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza, que si me avía enamorado, pues la respuesta a esa pregunta es un si…

Si estuve enamorada, pero también de ese amor vino mucha desilusión y sufrimiento, y no es que ya no crea en el amor, por que si creo en el lo veo todos los días con mis padres, en las miradas que ambos se dan se muestran el amor que siente el uno por el otro, el hecho es que simplemente el amor no fue hecho para algunas personas y entre ellas estoy yo.

Bueno pensar en eso me deprime de sobremanera, y aunque trato de evitarlo no puedo hacerlo, aun estando en la mejor compañía que es Syaoran mi mente no deja de divagar en cosas pasadas años atrás…

Paso una hora mas y ya estábamos en el estacionamiento para subir al auto y regresar, Syaoran venia sumamente callado, algo poco habitual en el que siempre tiene conversación, me abrió la cajuela del auto y guardamos la inmensa cantidad de bolsas que teníamos, me abrió la puerta del auto y subi.

Iba a arrancar cuando no pude evitar preguntar

-Syaoran ¿estas enojado?-pregunte tímidamente, el quito la mano de la llave y me volteo a ver con una hermosa sonrisa que de verdad me derrito por completo

-Por supuesto que no, por que piensas eso

-Es que desde lo del vestidor… estas muy serio-dije agachando la mirada apenada por la respuesta tan ruda que supongo le di

Sentí como me tomaba de la manos y se la llevaba a los labios dejo una suave beso en el dorso y apoyo mi majo en su mejilla

-No me moleste, solo trataba de darte tu espacio se te veía muy pensativa y…-dudo en decir-y la verdad algo deprimida, la verdad el que debería preguntar si estas molesta debería ser yo

-Tu, por que-dije obviamente extrañada de que el dijera aquello

-Por que debido a mi pregunta te incomode, y al juzgar por tu reacción me hace pensar que te hice recordar algo muy doloroso-los ojos me escocían no podía creer que el fuera tan tierno al hablarme de esa forma-Sakura… la verdad perdóname si te hice incomodar no fue mi intención-dijo ahora acariciando el mi mejilla, mezclándolo con los sucesos que recordé no pude aguantar y me solté a llorar, el al ver esto me atrajo a su pecho y me acurruco acariciando mi cabello

-Lo siento mucho Syaoran, no quería contestarte asi, pero… te abras dado cuenta de que ese tema es algo de lo cual me duele mucho hablar

-Te entiendo y no te exigiré que hables si no es lo que deseas-me dijo besando mi cabeza

-Te lo diré… si la verdad si estuve enamorada… y lo lamento pero por ahora es lo único que quiero decir

-De acuerdo bonita-me dijo separándome de su pecho para mirarme directamente-cuando te sientas lista puedes decírmelo, ok, por ahora te llevare a tu casa-me dijo sonriendo

-Gracias-dije y me acerque a besarlo, pero este fue un beso diferente no era de lujuria ni deseo, simplemente de algo parecido al ¿cariño?, nos separamos y el encendió su auto para ponernos en marcha

-Te importa si pongo algo se música-me dijo llamando mi atención

-Claro que no-dije totalmente feliz, ya avía recuperado mis ánimos

-Bien-dijo y se dispuso a poner la música

A los diez segundos empezó a sonar la música

Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo  
Lo haria sin pensarlo dos veces  
Porque te quiero  
Y hasta un lucero

Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento  
Sería un velero en la isla  
De tus deseos  
De tus deseosJuan Luis Guerra

Empezó a sonar, una canción que de verdad se me hizo u poco cursi pero no por eso me dejaba de gustar era Cuando me enamoro de Enrique Iglesias y Juan Luis Guerras

Pero por dentro  
Entiende que no puedo  
Y aveces me pierdo

Cuando me enamoro  
A veces desespero  
Cuando me enamoro  
Cuando menos me lo espero  
Me enamoro  
Se detiene el tiempo  
Me viene el alma al cuerpo  
Sonrío  
Cuando me enamoro

Syaoran me sujero la mano y regrese a verlo, tenia una hermosa sonrisa que adornada su bello rostro que la verdad me hizo sentir que una tibia sensación me recorría el pecho al pensar que tal ves el trataba de decirme lo mismo de la canción, sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamiento de mi mente y le devolví la sonrisa a Syaoran.

Si la luna sería tu premio  
Yo juraría  
Hacer cualquier cosa  
Por ser su dueño  
Por ser tu dueño

Si en tus sueños  
Escuchas el llanto de mis lamentos  
En tus sueños, no sigas dormida  
Que es verdadero  
No es un sueño

Y me alegro  
Que a veces al final  
No encuentres un momento

Cuando me enamoro  
A veces desespero  
Cuando me enamoro  
Cuando menos me lo espero  
Me enamoro  
Se detiene el tiempo  
Me viene el alma al cuerpo  
Sonrío  
Sonrío

Cuando me enamoro  
A veces desespero  
Cuando me enamoro  
Cuando menos me lo espero  
Me enamoro  
Se detiene el tiempo  
Me viene el alma al cuerpo  
Sonrío  
Cuando me enamoro...

La canción termino y debo decir que aun estábamos un poco retirados, asi que decido preguntarle a Syaoran acerca de su familia

-Syao me dijiste que tenias cuatro hermanas verdad-dije tratando de hacer platica mientas de fondo se escuchaba a Alizée con su canción Mademoiselle Juliette

Mademoiselle Juliette a

Son Romeo dans l'alpha

De Verona hommes elle court

Jolie syndrome de l'amour

Shakespeare s'amuse de sa muse

L'heroine tough qu'il abuse

Elle monte vite dans les tours

Le vent ecrive va aimer jouer des tours

-A si es

-Me podrías volver a decir sus nombre por favor

-Claro, la mayor se llama Fanrren, la que le sigue Fuuite, la siguiente Feimei, y la menor de las mujeres es Sheifa, y por ultimo estoy yo-dijo riendo

Mademoiselle Juliette a

Pas vraiment la tête

Choisir entre Montague et Capulet

Mademoiselle Juliette

Meurt en fait de la tension

Bagnole, s'abri coca décapsulé

Mademoiselle, prend des ailes

Le face se faire mettre en pièces

Dans son rôle et niveau, qu'elle

Pas de repli de tout pièces

Cette commedia dell'arte

N'est pas assez déjanté

Quand fin William rendre l'aime

Il n'y a plus que ca pour éviter le drame.

-Tu madre me dijiste que llama Ieran no es así-pregunte

-Asi es, pero dime como se llaman tus padres

-Mi padre se llama Fujitaka mi madre Nadeshiko, y para mi desgracia tengo un insoportable hermano mayor llamado Touya

-No sabia que tuvieras un hermano

-Pues la verdad tienes suerte de no conocerlo, es un idiota pero eso no le quita lo hermano sobreprotector y desde que tengo uso de razón el me a espantado a todos mis amigo

-Valla-dijo Syaoran con una expresión de horror-de aver sabido eso ni me uviera metido contigo-dijo y yo lo voltee a ver muy sorprendida-no es verdad, ni aunque el mismo Kami fuera tu hermano lograría alejarme de ti-me dijo guiñándome el ojo

Mademoiselle Juliette a

Pas vraiment la tête

Choisir entre Montague et Capulet

Mademoiselle Juliette

Meurt en fait de la tension

Bagnole, s'abri coca décapsulé

Mademoiselle Juliette a

Pas vraiment la tête

Pleurer sur Montague et Capulet

Mademoiselle Juliette

Meurt en fait de la tension

Bagnole, s'abri coca décapsulé

Aahhhh

Aahhhh

Aahhhh

Aahhhh

-Tonto me espantaste-dije realmente aliviada

-Bueno aunque a mi me beneficio que tuvieras un hermano asi

-Y eso por que-especules realmente extrañada por que a mi no me aradaba enlo absoluto tener un hermano asi

-Por que el alejo a los que yo no podía mientras yo llegaba-me dijo

-Pues el fue el que llevo a casa al que fue mi primer novio-le dije para que viera que esta muy herrado en lo que decía, pero al instante me mordí la lengua al ver como su expresión cambiaba de alegre a molesto

-Como que llevo a tu casa a tu primer novio

-Si es que su mejor amigo llamado Yukito fue mi primer novio y…-dude mucho en continuar

-Y que Sakura

-Y… ps ya sabe el fue… el primero-Syaoran detuvo el carro abruptamente y me regreso a ver totalmente atónito

Mademoiselle Juliette a

Pas vraiment la tête

Choisir entre Montague et Capulet

Mademoiselle Juliette

Meurt en fait de la tension

Bagnole, s'abri coca décapsulé

Mademoiselle Juliette a

Plus vraiment la tête

Pleurer sur Montague et Capulet

Mademoiselle Juliette

Meurt en fait de la tension

Bagnole, s'abri coca décapsulé

La música llego al final y Syaoran apago la radio para que ya no sonara ninguna de nuevo

-El mejor amigo de tu hermano fue el primer hombre en tu vida-me pregunto viéndome directamente a los ojos

-Si

-Solo una pregunta mas

-Adelante

-Me dirías si el fue el que tanto te hizo sufrir-esa pregunta me extraño, y regrese a verlo sus facciones avían cambiado parecía molesto si pero también preocupado

-Y eso a que viene

-Por que si es asi ire a partirle la cara a tu hermano por no saberte defender bien

Su respuesta hizo que me emocionara mucho y me abalance sobre el y lo bese, lo bese como nunca antes avía besado a alguien,

-Eso no importa ahorita, apresúrate para que lleguemos a mi casa-susurre en sus labios

-Bien-dijo y me mordió levemente el labio inferior, nos separamos y condujo hasta mi casa

Llegamos muy rápido, Syaoran se bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta del auto, me extendió la mano para salir del auto y me atrajo hacia el para basarme empezamos a caminar besándonos hasta que, llegamos a la puerta, intente separarme pero Syaoran no me lo permitió

-Cariño… si no me dejas separarme… no entraremos nunca en la casa-dije contra sus labios aun besándonos

Se separo a regañadientas de mi para que yo pudiera abrir la puerta

Una ves que la abri le tome la mano para guiarlo dentro de la casa llegamos a las escaleras que daban a los cuartos, y las empezamos a subir. No habíamos llegado ni a la mitad cuando Syaoran se abalanzo hacia mi para besarme, este beso era mas un contacto de lengua aunque la verdad no me desagradaba en lo absoluto, me encantaba besarlo debo admitir tiene unos labios endemoniadamente deliciosos.

-Syaoran hay que terminar de subir las escaleras hacia mi cuarto-le dije separándome de el y caminar hacia arriba

Sentí que me levantaban del suelo unos brazos fuerte y me pegaban a un pecho fuerte, alce la vista y vi la sonrisa de Syaoran

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?-me pregunto como desesperado

-La segunda puerta hacia la izquierda-le dije pasando mis brazos alrededor del cuello

Camino o mejor dicho corrió para llegar a mi cuarto, una ves que estuvo frente abrió la puerta inmediatamente para adentrarnos y cerrarla detrás de nosotros

Una ves dentro del cueto me bajo y me tomo de la cintura y empezó besarme el cuello y a caminar hacia la cama, nos recostamos prácticamente aventándonos a la cama, una ves acostados Syaoran no perdió tiempo y me saco rápidamente la chaqueta de mezclilla para después despojarme de mi top.

Me bajo la falda y al hacerlo noto que mis botas estorbaban, me las quito y termino de deslizar la falda por mis piernas para dejarme solo con mi ropa interior, se saco sus propios zapatos y se acerco de nuevo a la cama para reclamar mis labios con un apasionado beso, deslice mis dedos por el interior de su camisa y la subi para poder apreciar ese maravilloso cuerpo, nos separamos del beso para que la playera pudiera pasar por su aveza, pero una ves uvo salido del cuerpo de Syaoran retomamos el beso.

Dirigí mis manos al cinturón de Syaoran y lo desabroche rápidamente para después desabrochar su botón y bajar su cremallera y bajarlo por sus piernas se separo de mi para bajarlo completamente para después quitarme mi sostén y llevar a su boca mi ya erecto pezón, lo succiono, mordió y acaricio con su lengua, yo estaba que ya no podía estaba súper excitada.

Conseguí que Syaoran dejara mis pecho para proseguir a bajarle los bóxers endemoniadamente sexys que traía, negros y entallados de la marca Play Boy.

Vio mi cara y se decidió por despojarme también de mis bragas, llevo sus manos a mi intimida y los introdujo, pero lejos de hacerlo para darme placer lo hizo para comprobar, por que una ves que hubo visto que estaba húmeda los retiro y se posiciono entre mis piernas.

Me penetro de golpe fue tanto el placer que no pude evitar gemir fuertemente se detuvo de golpe y me miro aterrado eso me conmovió por temer que me avía lastimado.

-Te hice daño-me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla

-Para nada me encanto esa faceta ruda… pero por favor luego hablamos de eso ahora… continua-casi grite la ultima palabra el sonrió y me afirmó por las caderas y comenzó con las embestidas, esta ves no era tierno estaba demostrando todo su poder y desbordaba su pasión.

-Saku…ra-dijo jadeando

-Mas… ahh si ahh-no podía evitar gemir era demasiado lo que estaba sintiendo

Arremetió contra mi a un ritmo demasiado rápido, se incorporo en la cama atrayéndome para que quedar sentado en su regazo y siguió arrematando hacia mi.

Llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo y los dos nos dejamos caer en la cama el sobre mi.

-Eso estuvo genial-dijo alzando su cabeza de mi pecho

-Estoy cansada te importa si duermo un rato-le dije acariciando sus cabellos

-Y si llega alguien de tu familia y nos encuentran-me pregunto

-No te preocupes llegaran en la noche

-Bien

Se quito de encima deslizándose hacia el otro lado de la cama y me atrajo a su pecho y yo dormí plácidamente en los brazos de Syaoran

**Syaoran**

Estaba contemplando a Sakura mientras dormía, se veía tan pacifica con su respiración acompasada.

Contemple sus hermosos rasgos y los delinee con la punta de mi pulgar, recorri desde su mejilla hasta sus hermosos labios, carnosos y rosados perfectos ante mis ojos, no pude soportar mas el solo contemplar sus labios y me incline para besarla, fue apenas una caricia de labios, pero sentí como entre sueños Sakura movía sus labios y ahí se acabo todo mi autocontrol, presione con mas fuerza mis labios sobre los de ella haciendo que estos se abrieran y permitieran el paso de mi legua , recorrí con mi lengua esa cavidad húmeda, sentí que mi excitación aumentaba, pero me recordaba que seguramente ella debía estar agotada y me contuve, lentamente me separe de ella para contemplar sus hermosos ojos verdes abiertos, bueno el color verde siempre fue mi color favorito, pero ahora tengo mas razones para que me guste.

-Hola princesa-le salude una ves que nuestros ojos se encontraron

-Hola-me dijo pasando su mano por mi torso desnudo-Que hora es? Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

-Son las cinco y llevo como veinte minutos despierto

-Mmmm mis padre llegaran en dos horas, quieres tomar un baño?-pregunto sonriendo

-Solo un baño-pregunte con una media sonrisa

-Lamentablemente si, estoy cansada y mis padres pueden llegar antes, asi que solo será un baño

-Esta bien, solo por que a partir de mañana te tendré para mi una semana entera

-Bien-se sentó en la cama y regreso a verme-levántate Syaoran si no te para no puedo salir de la cama-dijo juguetona

-Bien-me levante y deje mi desnudes antes sus ojos, al igual que ella cuando se levanto de la cama, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a una puerta que estaba al fondo del cuarto de Sakura

Tomamos un baño que nos tomo treinta minutos yo me puse mi misma ropa y ella opto por un cortísimo short de mezclilla y una blusa rosa de tirantes sin brasier

Bajamos a la sala y Sakura me pregunto si quería algo de comer, la verdad me moria de hambre y no le iba a rechazar la comida.

Sirvió dos platos de Arroz con Curry semi picante y una jarra de naranjada, nos disponíamos a empezar a comer cuando se escucho el timbre de la puerta y ambos nos tensamos al instante pero decidimos mantener la calma y aparentar las cosas

-Espera aquí ire a ver quien es-me dijo Sakura

Camino hacia la puerta se oyó como la abría y lo siguiente que escuche fueron gritos

-Dime donde lo tiene-decía la voz

-De que hablas-respondió Sakura

-Hay un auto estacionado enfrente de la casa, dime a quien tienes aquí-volvio a gritar

-Touya, Syaora amablemente me acompaño de compras y lo invite a comer- cuando termino de decir eso en la entrada de la cocina apareció un hombre unos cuatro centímetros mas alto que yo asumo, de cabellos azabache y una mirada color café aceitunada y el ceño muy y digo muy fruncido que evidenciaba su humor: Molesto

-Quien eres tu mocoso-me dijo oscamente, yo al igual que el frunci el ceño "mocoso" que le pasa a este tipo por que me llama asi

-Me llamo Syaoran Li-le dije devolviendo la mirada asesina

-Que haces aquí-me volvió a preguntar, estaba dispuesto a contestar su pregunta pero Sakura me interrumpió

-Touya, ya te dije que Syaoran me acompaño de compras y yo para agradecer lo invite a comer, si no me creer vamos afuera y que Syaoran habrá la cajuela de su auto y te muertre las cosas que compramos-le dijo Sakura

-Y que haces vestida asi, no creo que asi hallas salido a la calle

-No me cambie para no ensuciar mi ropa y me puse esto mientras servia la comida

-Bien, y que es este mocoso para ti, y no me digas nada por que si no, no te andaría llevando a comprar

-Es… mi novio-dijo viéndome a los ojos

-Mmmmm, mocoso recuerda respetar a mi hermana o te las veras con migo-me dijo tomandome del cuello

-Touya, ya déjalo-le dijo Sakura

-Ya la oíste Touya déjame-le dije oscamente quien se cree este para amenazarme

-Nuestros padres llegaron en media hora, si se va a quedar a comer dile que se apure por que ya sabes como se pone Fujitaka cuando traes a gente sin su permiso

-De acuerdo-dijo suspirando Sakura al ver que su hermano subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto

-No que llegaban en dos horas-le dije supuestamente enojado

-Ni lo digas lo mismo crei yo pero me olvide de mi hermano, bien da igual comamos ya-dijo volviéndose a sentar en la mesa, yo la imite

-Sakura-hable para llamar su atención- mañana mi jet saldrá a las dos de la tarde

-Bien

-Voy a pasar por ti a…-fui interrumpido por ella

-Recuerda que supuestamente yo me voy con Tomoyo-me recordó

-Cierto lo olvide

-Bien, el chofer de Tomoyo nos llevara al aeropuerto alla nos vemos bien

-De acuerdo, llama a mi celular para que te diga en que anden esta mi jet

-De acuerdo

Terminamos de comer y ayude a Sakura a levantar la mesa, una ves que dejamos los platos, Sakura me acompaño a la salida, ambos salimos por que las cosas de Sakura estaban en mi auto, abri la cajuela y las lleve adentro en la casa pero las deje en la entrada, ella cerreo la puerta y ambos quedamos afuera

-Bien espero y tu hermano no te cause problemas-le dije tomando su mano y entrelazándola con la mia

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a sus ataques de celos, ya te lo avía dicho-me dijo sonriendo

Le regrese la sonrisa y la tome de la cintura, para darle un abrazo el cual ella me correspondió, separamos levemente nuestras cabezas y la bese, nos separamos cuando oímos el grito del su hermano: _"Mostro entra a la casa luego ves a ese mocoso" _ dijo la vos de su hermano

Ella suspiro yo pienso que por el nombrecito que le habrá dicho, la verdad si fue algo gracioso

-Mostro?-pregunte riendo

-A mi hermano le gusta molestarme "mocoso"-me dijo contraatacando por lo que dije, yo solo sonrei

-Bien nos vemos mañana-dije soltando su cintura

-Si, hasta mañana-me dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios como despedida y me dispuse a subirme en mi auto, arranque con rumbo a mi casa y todo el camino solo pude pensar en Sakura, en los sentimientos que ella despierta en mi cada ves que esta cerca, son nuevos y excitantes, pero al mismo tiempo son atormentadores.

Lo único que queda es tratar de descifrarlos y aprovecharlos al mil por ciento, empezando por nuestro viajecito a China, solo espero que mis hermanas y Meiling mi prima no me dejen en vergüenza como tantas veces an hecho, solo queda rogar.

**Que tal como estas, enojados supongo por averme tardao tanto en actualizar verdad**

**La neta lamento mucho el no aver podido actualizar antes, pero esque e estado llena de ocupaciones y no había tenido tiempo, bueno espero y el capitulo les alla gustado, espero sus rewies con ansias, y agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme aunquesea un bien hecho, GRACIAS, bueno Adios.**


	10. Capitulo X: La Llegada

Lo se, todas y cada una de las que estan leyendo esto, seguramente querrán matarme, y lo merezco, es imperdonable el hecho de llevar creo casi el año de retraso, ya ni yo misma se cuanto tiempo llevo sin actualizar, pero en fin, espero y me perdonen, pero de verdad que no habia sido mi intención, les cuento: El capitulo lo escribí hace mas o menos 6 meses, pero ya cuando estaba decidida a subirlo, primero La pagina no me dejo, y entonces lo deje para despues, GRAVE HERROR, por que mi compu fallo y entonces mi Papá la formateo, perdiéndose asi el capitulo, después, lo tuve que escribir, pero eso me llevo mas tiempo, debido a que pase una etapa en la que me la vivia en la calle y no en mi casa asi que descuide muchas cosas, y cuando por fin tenia el capitulo casi termiado, mi Papá formateo la compu sin avisarme, disque para castigarme , ósea perder mis canciones, videos, fotos y documentos, pero bueno, meses despues tarde pero seguro aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero y lo disfruten :D

Capitulo X: La Llegada

**Syaoran**

Antes de irme a dormir después de haber llegado a mi departamento, le mande un mensaje a Sakura diciéndole que el andén donde estaría esperándola era el número 6, así no habría confusión y que a la hora que nos veríamos seria a las 2, a la misma hora que según me informo ya Eriol ellos también saldrían, así no habría ningún problema.

Me acosté pensando en todos los lugares posibles a los que podría llevar a Sakura… hay muchos lugares excelentes en Hong Kong luego decidiría a donde llevarla, lo mas importante de todo es que ella este conmigo estos días

**Sakura**

Después de recibir el mensaje de Syaoran, me decidí por dormir para así poderme levantar a arreglar temprano mis maletas, la verdad tenia flojera de hacerlo ahora (n_n´)

Me levante a las 9 de la mañana para arreglar mis maletas, la verdad no era mucho trabajo ya que ya había decidido que me llevaría (o sea, las compras que realice ayer) así que no me tomó más de una hora, siendo las 10:15 me dispuse a empezar a arreglarme, aun no tenia decidido que me pondría para irnos… tal vez unos jeans simples con una playera, y amm no se ¿Vans o Converse?

Siendo ya las 12:30 estoy completamente lista, tan solo falta que mi querida prima llegue por mi… al final me decidí por unos jeans a la cadera y una playera rosa a juego con unos Vans a cuadros negros y rosas, un look algo informal pero no deja de ser lindo.

Decidí comer un poco de fruta mientras espero a que mi prima llegue por mi, la verdad estoy algo ansiosa, digo, no todos los días conoces a la familia de tu novio, con el cual no llevo ni una semana de noviazgo… creo que es algo apresurado, pero en fin, todo sea por acompañar a Syao en su cumpleaños

Justo en el instante que me estaba terminado mi fruta, sonó el timbre, supongo que era Tomoyo que ya venia por mi para irnos, así que me levante para ir a abrirle y efectivamente como pensé, si era Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo estas mi querida Sakura?-me saludo Tomoyo con una espléndida sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura

-Mas esplendida no podría estar mi adorada Tomoyo

-Hahahahaha, perfecto ¿Ya estas lista?-me pregunto

-Of Course!-solté de lo mas feliz-Solo deja que me tome un vaso de jugo y nos podemos ir… ¿Gustas uno?-le pregunte

-Claro-contesto con una sonrisa

-Vamos

Caminamos a la cocina y serví dos vasos de Jugo de uva, el cual por cierto mi Prima adora

-Muchas gracias Sakura

-De nada

Nos tomamos el jugo y salimos de la casa, ya me había anticipado y había dejado todas mis cosas cerca de la entrada para poder salir rápido, cerré con llave mi casa y me despedí de ella por una semana entera… nada mejor que eso

Subimos a la camioneta de mi prima, y unas mujeres vestidas de negro con gafas oscuras nos ayudaron a subir mi maleta, habiéndola subido ambas nos sentamos en la parte trasera y salimos rumbo al aeropuerto

Eran la 1:15 y ya llevábamos 20 minutos de recorrido, aun faltaba para llegar así que decidí hacer plática con mi Prima

-Oye, Tomoyo-me regreso a ver como muestra de que me estaba prestando atención- ¿Qué dijo Eriol cuando le dijiste lo que planeamos?- era una duda que tenía desde ayer

Mi prima evocó una pequeña sonrisa y se decidió a contestarme.

-La vedad dijo que les cobraríamos por ayudarlos y que todos nuestros gastos irán directamente a la tarjeta de crédito de tu querido novio.

Supongo que abre puesto mi mejor cara de WTF? Porque Tomoyo se soltó a carcajadas al instante.

-¿Cómo crees Sakura? … dijo que él encantado de ayudarlos, además, le fascino la idea de estar en la playa los dos solitos.

Bitch! y yo que ya me la había creído.

-Sabes Tomoyo, eh empezando a considerar seriamente el hecho de que te gusta verme sufrir…¿acaso hice algo para que me odiaras?-dije yo de lo más dramática

-Ay Sakura, no seas tan exagerada por favor, sabes que es una simple broma-exclamo ella riendo

-Aun así, siempre me haces bromas demasiado crueles- dije fingiendo mi llanto

-Ya, ya, ven acá- me dijo y automáticamente me vi envuelta en sus brazos-ya déjate de tarugadas por favor-me dio un beso en la cabeza y me alejo de ella-así que deja de decir que te odio ¿okay?, eres mi Mejor Amiga y nunca lo olvides.

-Okay-dije yo algo sonrojada por Tomoyo, ella siempre tan maternal.

-Bueno, ahora tu dime como te fue ayer en tus compras con Li, vale-me contesto con una radiante sonrisa, ella siempre tan perfecta.

Me sonroje un poco al recordar lo sucedido en el vestidor, y mi cara dio un cambio radical al recordar nuestra platica y lo lindo que fue conmigo

-Por tu cara puedo deducir que paso algo realmente bueno-dijo esto ultimo alzando la cejas insinuantemente- y algo que te molesto-volvió a decir pero con su acostumbrada sonrisa calmada

-Como siempre tienes razón Tomoyo-conteste un poco cabizbaja

-¿Quieres contarme primero lo malo?

-Si-conteste rápidamente, tenia que sacar esto de mi interior-Ayer el y yo nos hicimos una serie de peguntas para… para-no quería decir que para que se nos bajara la calentura, y la cara de mi prima no ayudaba- para conocernos mas-uff que inteligente soy- y entre esas preguntas Syaoran me pregunto si yo había estado enamorada-hice una pausa y vi que la cara de prima cambio a una más alerta a cualquier cosa que yo pudiera decir-en un momento no quise contestar nada así que evadí la pregunta, pero cuando veníamos en su auto me pregunto si estaba molesta porque venia muy seria-el siempre tan lindo-y lógicamente le conteste que no verdad, así que el me pidió disculpas por si me había hecho incomodar, y hay Tomoyo lo hubieras visto se veía tan lindo así todo preocupado, que a mi me conmovió y termine diciéndole que si estuve enamorada y eso-termine de decir y Tomoyo puso cara de sorpresa al escuchar esto ultimo

-¿Le contaste TODO?-pregunto curiosa

-No-dije, ya que en realidad no se lo dije TODO-tan solo le dije que si había estado enamorada y que por ahora era lo único que le podía decir, él se habrá imaginado que era por algo doloroso

-Vaya, me sorprende que se lo hayas dicho, cuando nos has querido volver a tocar ese tema en años, tal vez Li sea más importante para ti de lo que piensas

-No te niego que me gusta mucho, y que me encanta estar con él, pero no confundas las cosas Tomoyo, no es como si de repente me haya enamorado de él, ni que lo vea como el bote salvavidas de mi vida, tan solo es alguien a quien aprecio mucho y el con el cual no tengo problemas en interactuar debido a que esta como para comérselo-termine de decir con una sonrisa, aunque cierta parte de mí no se creía lo que acababa de decir, simplemente ignoraría a mi mente y seguiría con las cosas como ahora.

-Seguro-me contesto según ella siguiéndome la corriente, Ja, leve el sarcasmo-Hare como que te creo, pero yo estoy mas que segura de que terminaras enamorada de ese chico, así como que me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji, recuerda que yo nunca fallo en lo que digo

-Me pregunto qué hare ahora-dije pensativa

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Tomoyo dudosa

-Es que hace un mes mientras me pediste que te modelara un vestido me dijiste que era la chica más linda del mundo, entonces que hare ahora, ya que soy la más linda del mundo, los chavos no me dejaran en paz en Hong Kong y no podré divertirme-termine de decir sonriendo

-Sabes Sakura, hay veces en que me pregunto cómo con esa carita tan linda, puedes pensar cosas tan estúpidas y a veces maquiavélicas y sucias-termino de decir ahora carcajeando

-Eso, mi querida Tomoyo, es mi Don oculto-dije yo también ya carcajeando

-Bueno dejando eso de lado-dijo mi prima para que ambas dejáramos de reír-Te quería decir, que le diré a mi Mamá de mi compromiso con Eriol cuando regrese del viaje a la playa

-¿De verdad?-ella asintió-¿Y qué crees que diga?

-La verdad no tengo idea, en un principio Eriol no le caía muy bien a mi Mamá, pero poco a poco se la fue ganando, tal vez se alegre, o tal vez piense que estoy embarazada-soltó lo ultimo y se empezó a reír

-Eso sería gracioso, y de hecho, estoy mas que segura de que muchos pensaran eso, con eso de que no se pueden ver sin querer llegar a la cama, es muy probable-dije yo también riendo

-Tal vez, pero la realidad es que nos amamos, y queremos estar juntos-dijo sonriendo

-Lo sé, Tomoyo, solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de cuánto se quieren, y mira que yo soy despistada y aun así lo noto.

-Si, pero al menos ya no eres tan despistada como cuando eras niña-al decir eso me sonroje, y al mismo tiempo ya savia en que iba a continuar la plática-recuerdo que siempre llegabas tarde a la escuela, y nunca notabas cuando algún niño estaba loquito por ti, y mira que fueron mucho, ah y los trajes tan monos que hacía para ti, me pregunto si podré hacerte unos como esos para tu cuerpo de mujer-yo rogaba mentalmente porque no lo intentara (:S)

-Yo preferiría que no Tomoyo-me regreso a ver-es que digo, con la Universidad y eso, estas muy ocupada, prefiero que lo dejes de lado ¿sí?

-Muy bien, solo porque tienes razón

Uff salvada… aunque en ese entonces también se me hacían algo bochornosos su trajes, pero en realidad si eran monos

Entre platica y platica, llegamos al aeropuerto al 20 para las dos, ambas bajamos nuestras maletas y las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo nos ayudaron a llevarlas adentro, ya adentro ella y yo caminamos solas a nuestros andes, y antes de separarnos nos despedimos

-Cuídate mucho si, y no hagas nada que yo no haría-me dijo abrazándome y sonriendo

-Hahaha, me pides que me porte mal entonces-le dije y riendo, ambas nos sonreímos- Tu también cuídate mucho- nos volvimos a abrazar y cada quien se fue hacia su andén

Mi celular empezó a soñar así que tome mi bolsa y lo revisé," Syaoran" decía la pantalla, contesté feliz.

-Hola

_-Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- _pregunto

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y tu?

_-Feliz de que ya voy a verte, apropósito ¿Dónde estas?_

-Ya estoy en el aeropuerto voy hacia la entrada del andén-conteste

_-Perfecto, entonces te espero en la entrada del andén, vale_

-De acuerdo

Y así terminamos la conversación, ya estaba por llegar a la entrada, no avían pasado ni 24 horas y yo ya tenia muchas ganas de ver Syaoran, la verdad me gusta mucho, es muy guapo, además de que es muy lindo

Al llegar a la puerta del andén vi a Syaoran, estaba parado en la puerta, el tan lindo como siempre, me estaba dando una radiante sonrisa, al verlo siento que sonreí como tonta

-Hola Princesa

**Syaoran**

Tenia 15 minutos de haber llegado al aeropuerto y me preguntaba si Sakura llegaría pronto, asi que mejor me decidí a llamarle

Sonó tres veces y ella me contesto

_-Hola-_me contesto Sakura al otro lado del telefono

-Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

_-Muy bien gracias por preguntar ¿y tu?-_me pregunto Sakura

_-_Feliz de que ya voy a verte, apropósito ¿Dónde estas?

-_Ya estoy en el aeropuerto voy hacia la entrada del andén_-me contesto

-Perfecto, entonces te espero en la entrada del andén, vale

_-De acuerdo _

Y así terminamos la llamada, ya quería verla, y sobre todo ya quería que ambos nos subiéramos a ese Jet, y pasar una maravillosa semana juntos

Vi como Sakura estaba llegando a la entrada del andén, sonreí en el instante en que la vi, si definitivamente ella es la chica indicada para mi

-Hola Princesa-la salude en el instante que llego conmigo

-Hola Syao-me saludo y automáticamente me incline para darle un beso en los labios, pero no fue uno como yo hubiese querido dárselo ya que todavía estábamos en la mira de muchos

-Vamos-tome su maleta y su mano y fuimos hacia el Jet, al entrar nos sentamos los dos juntos, por fin ahora si podíamos estar solos

Me incline un poco hacia ella y al instante entendió lo que trataba de hacer así que se acercó a mí y ambos cerramos los ojos, pude sentir sus labios y fue una de las mejores sensaciones que eh sentido en mi vida, sus labios tan dulces, suaves y carnosos, eran la perdición de cualquier hombre, y ese hombre era yo.

El beso empezó suaves sin prisas, solo ambos disfrutando el momento, pero no duro por mucho tiempo así, pronto fue subiendo de intensidad pronto le pedí acceso a su boca el cual ella me concedió, introduje mi lengua probando cada rincón de esa deliciosa boca, pronto nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno, le regale mi mejor sonrisa, y justo cuando me inclinaba para un segundo beso escuche un carraspeo así que me separe de ella

-Joven Li ya vamos a partir-me informo el piloto

-Muy bien, Gracias por avisarme

-Ya casi nos vamos princesa-le dije sonriendo y pasando mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros

-Si, escuche-me contesto también sonriendo

Recordé que traía mi iPod en mi bolsillo así que, ¿Por qué no escuchar un poco de música?

-¿Quieres escuchar música?-le pregunte enseñándole el iPod

-Claro-me contesto sonriendo

Nos pusimos cada uno un auricular, y busque que canción poner, la vi y decidí que esa seria, supuse que a ella le encantaría

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_drifting through the wind_

_wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_like a house of cards,_

_one blow from caving in?_

Era Firework de Katy Perry, Sakura me regreso a ver y sonrió, sabía que esa canción le gustaría

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

Tome su mano, y volví a sonreírle, sentí como el Jet empezaba a moverse, indicio de que ya estábamos despegando

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

La canción termino y al instante empezó otra muy Buena canción

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'Cause you were born this way, baby_

_My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir_

_"There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"_

Era Born This Way de Lady Gaga, la verdad era que estas canciones no las había metido yo si no mi prima Meiling antes de venirme a Japón, según ella era para recordarla, note que a Sakura le gustaban Katy Perry y Lady GaGa ya que ambas canciones las va siguiendo

_I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain'tno other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain'tno other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen  
Don't be a drag - just be a queen  
Don't be a drag - just be a queen  
Don't be!_

_Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice your truth_

_In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth_

_A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey)  
I love my life I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith)_

_I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain'tno other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain'tno other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're lebanese, you're orient_

La verdad es que no era muy fan de GaGa, pero debo reconocer que sus canciones si son buenas

_Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'Cause baby you were born this way_

_No matter gay, straight, or bi  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to be brave_

_I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain'tno other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain'tno other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

_I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!_

La canción termino y Sakura bajo su auricular así que yo hice lo mismo

-No sabia que te gustaban Katy Perry y Lady GaGa- me dijo sonriendo, ya aviamos despegado

-En realidad no soy su mayor fan-ella siguió sonriéndome mientras le contestaba-antes de venirme a Japón mi prima le metió estas canciones a mi iPod, según ella para que no la olvidara y pues como no lo había ocupado desde que llegue, no recordaba esas canciones, pero supuse que te gustarían así que las puse

-Bueno, ponme una canción del repertorio de Syaoran Li, para ver si sabes de música-me dijo riendo

-Muy bien-volví a tomar mi iPod y busque una de mis canciones favoritas y… perfecta esta se podría describir como mi canción favorita

_Drink down that Gin and Kerosene,  
And come spit on bridges with me,  
Just to keep us warm.  
Light a match to leave me be.  
Light a match to leave me be._

I keep my jealousy close,  
'Cause it's all mine.  
And if you say this makes you happy,  
Then I'm not the only one lying.

Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day.

Era Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner de Fall Out Boy, una de mis canciones favoritas

_I keep my jealousy close,  
'Cause it's all mine.  
And if you say this makes you happy,  
Then I'm not the only one lying._

Drink down that Gin and Kerosene,  
And come spit on bridges with me,  
Just to keep us warm (Just to keep us warm)  
Light a match to leave me be.  
Light a match to leave me...

So wear me like a locket around your throat.  
I'll weigh you down.  
I'll watch you choke.  
You look so good in blue.  
You look so good in blue.  
[During 3rd repeat:]  
(Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?)

Regrese a ver a Sakura y le sonreí

-Fall Out Boy, me agrada son unos de mis favoritos, aunque diría que mi canción favorita de ellos seria, Where Is Your Boy Tonight?, simplemente amo esa canción

-Es una muy buena canción, de hecho también la traigo, ¿quieres escucharla?-le pregunte, si es su canción favorita yo se la pondría

-Si, sería fantástico-contesto sonriendo

Le puse la canción y entonces después de 10 minutos ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

**Tomoyo**

-Eri…¿Cómo crees que le vaya a Sakura con tu familia?

-Umm, amo cuando me dices Eri- me dijo comenzando a besar mi cuello

-Eriol, estamos en un avión, compórtate por favor-dije riendo por las cosquillas que me causaban sus besos

-Tienes razón-dijo suspirando-Y respecto a tu pregunta… estoy mas que seguro que le irá bien, Sakura siempre ah tenido esa facilidad de ganarse a la gente, y estoy mas que seguro que a mi Tia le caerá muy bien, y de que mis Primas la amaran… Ya me las imagino diciéndole a Xiao Lang… Hermanito cásate con ella Hahahaha.

-¿De verdad crees eso?- le pregunte riendo… me imagine de momento la escena de la Boda de Li y Sakura… se verían realmente monos, si los ves desde cualquier Angulo, ellos son la pareja perfecta

-Claro… ¿Por qué mentiría?-me dijo tomando mi mano

-No lo se, tal ves para tenerme contenta y así poder gozar mas tu-dije pasando mi mano por su pecho

-Hime, en que quedamos estamos en un avión, así que no tientes mi control por favor-

-Esta bien-dije depositando un beso en su mejilla

Pasamos unos cuanto minutos así simplemente abrazados, faltaban menos de 15 minutos para aterrizar, así que no tenía caso dormir

-Oye amor-dije tratando de llamar su atención-¿Qué cree que diga tu madre, acerca de nuestro compromiso?, dudo que le agrade la idea, de que tal ves ya no vuelvas a Inglaterra

-Espera-dijo levantándose un poco de su asiento-¿Cómo que no volver a Inglaterra?-pude notar que estaba sonriendo, pero no savia si la pregunta la estaba haciendo de verdad o solo quería jugar

-¿Planeas que vivamos en Inglaterra?-le pregunte

-No-contesto riendo-Pero, lo dijiste de un modo como si ya no fuera a volver jamar, después de todo ahí crecí, obvio necesito volver de vez en cuando

-Por supuesto-dije confirmando lo que el dijo-pero me refería a que no regresaras a vivir allá, según tenía entendido, Tu madre quería que terminando la Universidad, te regresaras a Inglaterra, o eso me dio a entender la ves que fuimos de visita-dije soltando una pequeña risa, la verdad era, que a ambos nos había costado ganarnos a los padres del otro, Eriol con mi Mama, y yo con sus Padres, aunque en realidad Reed Hiragizawa no fue tan difícil como con Regina Hiragizawa, esa señora y mi Madre, creo que son capaces de hacer un complot para que Eriol y yo no nos casemos.

-Es verdad, pero ella debe de comprender que mi vida esta contigo, y que mi felicidad eres tu-me dijo depositando un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios

-Gracias-dije acariciando su mejilla

Pasaron los 15 minutos que faltaban de vuelo, y por fin llegamos al pequeño pueblo, con costa donde teníamos la casa de mi Familia

El jet aterrizo, y en el aeropuerto nos esperaba un auto que Eriol había rentado a una agencia y había pedido que nos lo llevaran al Aeropuerto… Me encantan los gustos de Eriol en cuestión de autos… eligió un Mustang GT… me encanta.

Subimos las cosas al auto, y nos dirigimos a las afueras de la ciudad, Eriol condujo durante 20 minutos y por fin llegamos a la casa.

**Eriol**

Yo bajaba las maletas del auto mientras Tomoyo abría la casa para poder pasar, una vez adentro, los dos nos sentamos en el pequeño sofá, era una casa muy agradable: Dos pisos color amarillo, nada lujosa, pero si elegante, te daba un ambiente de paz, no era la primera vez que venía, pero si era la primera vez que Tomoyo y yo venimos solos, siempre habíamos venido con amigos para hacer alguna fiesta o algo así, pero solos, es la primera.

-¿Qué se te antoja hacer?-le pregunte a mi Princesa

-Tengo hambre, que tal si vamos a la Ciudad por algo de comida, o ¿Prefieres que yo cocine algo?, claro si es que hay comida en la nevera, cosa que dudo ya que nadie ah venido en meses- contesto ella

-Me parece bien ir al pueblo-dije yo

-Bien, entonces me doy un baño y nos vamos- contesto levantándose

-Perfecto, entonces yo también me daré un baño, y nos vamos

-¿Nos bañamos juntos?-me pregunto ella sonriéndome seductoramente

-La pregunta sobra- le conteste caminando hacia ella

Al estar enfrente de ella, la tome de la cintura y de las piernas, y la alce cual novio a la novia en su noche de bodas, y camine escaleras arriba hacia la habitación principal que era donde teníamos nuestras cosas, una vez dentro de la recamara la baje al suelo, solo para tomar su mano y caminar con ella a la puerta que estaba al fondo de la habitación que era la puerta del baño, una vez adentro del baño, cerré la perta y empecé a despojarnos de nuestras ropas…

Estábamos buscando un lugar donde comer, habíamos dejado el carro en un estacionamiento público para poder disfrutar de la pequeña ciudad caminando… era muy hermosa en realidad, tenia ese estilo único de Japón que te atrapa, en este instante siento como si estuviera en un festival de algún templo .

Regrese a ver a Tomoyo que al igual que yo, estaba admirando la belleza del lugar, vi un pequeño restaurante enfrente y la verdad yo ya me moría de hambre, así que jale tantito la mano de ella, para que me prestara atención y le pudiera decir que entráramos a comer ahí

-¿Qué te parece si entramos a comer ahí?-le pregunte sonriéndole como sabia a ella le gustaba

-Bien-me dijo igual sonriendo

Entramos y el ambiente se sentía muy cálido fue muy buena elección entrar aquí.

**Sakura**

Desperté cuando la voz del piloto nos indicó que ya habíamos aterrizado, norte a Syaoran a mi lado que aun seguía durmiendo, me le quede viendo por un segundo, si despierto era guapo… dormido aun mas, con su cara tan pacifica y sus mechones castaños cayendo sobre su rostro… era de verdad muy apuesto, pero debía de despertarlo

-Syaoran-hable moviendo un poco sus hombros-Syaoran, ya llegamos- el abrió los ojos y me sonrío

-Bien-me tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar conmigo hacia la salida, al salir del Jet, vi que había una limusina esperándonos

-Wow… Limusina-dije y Syaoran me regreso a ver

-¿Es demasiado?-Me pregunto sonriendo

-Algo-Conteste-Aunque, excitante-volví a decir dedicándole una de mis mejores sonrisas

-Hahahaha, me alegra que pienses eso, sabes tengo casi toda la semana planeada para nosotros

-¿A si?-Pregunte- Cuéntame

-Veras primero que nada, mañana celebraremos mi Cumpleaños con mi Familia, y ya en la noche, tu puedes darme mi regalo-me dijo guiñándome el ojo, a lo cual yo solo reí- El sábado por la noche Iremos a un club el cual me encanta frecuentar, se llama Palladium, es muy cool, El Domingo eh decido que lo pasemos en mi casa con mi familia, ya los demás días te llevare a lugares que me gustaría conocieras-termino regalándome una sonrisa

Subimos a el auto, y el chofer una vez que hubo subido las maletas arranco con dirección a el hogar Li, el camino fue tranquilo, la vista era hermosa, definitivamente Hong Kong es un lugar que querré volver a visitar.

Empezamos a entrar a una zona más residencial, había casas muy hermosa, pero la que más me llamo la atención, era la que estaba al final del Sendero, era grande y hermosa… Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que la Limusina se dirigía hacia esa casa y más aun cuando se detuvo ahí y Syaoran me anuncio que ya habíamos llegado… OH MY GOD!

-¿Esta es tu Casa?-Pregunte sin despegar la vista del la casa, que mas que casa era una MANSIÓN!

-Si-contesto sonriendo-¿Muy ostentosa?

-Hahahahahaa, algo, Es my hermosa-termine de decir regresándolo a ver

-Me alegra que te guste, por que sera tu casa durante la próxima semana- termino de decir depositando un beso en mi mejilla

Caminamos agarrados de la mano hacia la entrada de la Mansión, al entrar un hombre ya entrado en edad nos saludo cordialmente

-Wei, es un gusto verte… Aunque no tiene ni la semana completa que me fui-le contesto Syaoran sonriendo…. Eso era verdad

-Aun asi joven Li, es un gusto tenerlo en la Casa-respondió el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Wei, quisiera presentarte a Sakura, Sakura es mi Novia…. Sakura el es Wei, ah sido Mayordomo de la familia durante muchos años

-Mucho gusto, Sakura Kinomoto-salude haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Mucho gusto, señorita Sakura- me contesto el amable hombre

Entramos a la casa y debo decir que si por fuera era hermosa, por dentro lo era aun mas… Tenía muchas reliquias, y estaba decorada de un modo antiguo, con un toque de modernidad, era hermosa de verdad.

-Xiao Lang!-Se escucho un grito, y lo siguiente que vi, fue a Syaoran tirado en el suelo con una chica encima de el, llenándole en rostro de besos

-Meiling, ya déjame- decía Syaoran

-Claro que no querido primo, no te has ido ni una semana y ya te extrañaba mucho

-Mei por favor, no vengo solo- en eso la chica se detuvo y reparo en mi presencia, se levanto y me extendió la mano

-Hola, Meiling Li-me saludo

-Sakura Kinomoto-conteste sosteniendo su mano

-Meiling, ella es mi Novia, Sakura, ella es Meiling… mi Prima-dijo Syaoran una ves que se levanto

-¿Tu novia?-dijo la chica, ahora que la veía bien, era una chica muy hermosa, seguramente de nuestra edad, tenia un hermoso cabello negro, y unos ojos de un café rojizo muy inusual, y que decir de su figura, digna de una TOP model, definitivamente, esta chica era hermosa-Wow, eres muy linda, Xiao Lang tiene mucha suerte- Yo me sonroje un poco

-Gracias-le conteste con una sonrisa

-¿Y mis hermanas?-Pregunto Syaoran

-Salieron con los niños, iban a regresar antes de que tú llegaras, creímos que llegarías más tarde

-No hay problema… ¿Mi madre?-pregunto nuevamente Syaoran

-En su despacho, me dijo que fueras ahí en cuanto llegaras-le contesto la chica

-Bien- dijo seguido de tomar mi mano y caminar juntos hacia donde se encontraba su madre

Tocó la puerta dos veces y seguido de ello se escucho la voz de una mujer.

_-Adelante-_ Syaoran y yo entramos en el cuarto para ver a una elegante mujer sentada detrás de un escritorio, vestía un traje típico chino en color blanco, su rostro era verdaderamente hermoso, a pesar de la edad que supongo tiene, de verdad que no se le notaban, tenía un hermoso cabello negro, y unos ojos demasiado expresivos, una belleza definitivamente era esa mujer, ella era Irean Li.

-Xiao Lang- pronuncio la mujer

-Buen día Madre- contesto Syaoran haciendo una pequeña reverencia, demasiada formalidad diría yo, no pareciera que fuera su madre, si no más bien una desconocida, caminamos hacia ella y Syaoran volvió a hablar- Madre, ella es Sakura Kinomoto es de Japón…. Ella es mi Novia-dijo y la mujer me regreso a ver.

-Un gusto conocerla, soy Kinomoto Sakura-la salude y al igual que Syaoran hice una pequeña reverencia

-Igualmente Sakura-me contesto inclinando tan solo un poco su cabeza-toma asiento Xiao Lang, tu también por favor Sakura-ambos tomamos asiento y Syaoran empezó a hablar

-Bueno madre, Sakura me ah acompañado dado que yo quería pasar mi cumpleaños con ustedes al igual que con ella, espero que no le moleste- termino de hablar Syaoran

-De ninguna manera me molesta Xiao Lang, pero me hubieras avisado para que le preparáramos una habitación, bueno, supongo que están cansados y con hambre, pasen a comer algo en lo que preparan la habitación de Sakura, pueden retirarse.- termino de hablar y ambos salimos de ahí, al salir solté el aire que no había notado estaba sosteniendo

-Aterradora, ¿no es así?-me dijo Syaoran pasando sus brazos por mis hombros

-Solo un poco-conteste con un intento de sonrisa-es solo que ella es muy… Imponente

-Si eso creo, no por nada es la cabeza de la Familia Li -me contesto Syaoran, pero algo me llamo la atención, algo que hasta ahorita acabo de notar, cuando Syaoran me hablo de su familia, nunca me menciono a su padre, y ahora dice que su madre es la cabeza de la Familia, me gustaría preguntarle qué fue de su padre, pero siento que no es el momento adecuado, lo hare después-vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre

-Si, igual yo, tan solo eh comido un plato de frutas y ya, y ya son las-mire mi celular y me fije en la hora, ¡vaya! ya es tarde -6 de la tarde, y aun no hemos comido nada.

-Como que se te antoja-me pregunto Syaoran

-No lo sé, lo que haiga está bien, tampoco es como si te fuera a hacer cocinar de más, ¿No crees?

-Hahahahahaha-el se rió y yo no supe porqué –tranquila, yo no cocinare -¿ah? ¿Entonces quien lo haría? -no me mires así, tu tampoco serás la que cocine-su segundo comentario me causo gracia -bueno, ser un Li tiene sus ventajas-comento regresándome a ver, mientras abría una puerta y entrabamos a un comedor de verdad hermoso, alrededor había varias sirvientas y hombres en trajes de mayordomo-Tenemos gente para todo lo que necesitamos-termino de decir

-Hahahahaha, bueno por lo menos no te hare cocinar-conteste sonriendo

La cocinera nos preparo dos platos de Rosbif con puré de papa y vino, una cena muy deliciosa debo decir, mientras comíamos una joven se acerco a Syaoran y le dijo que las habitaciones ya estaban preparadas, además de decirle que la mía estaba situada a lado de la suya para que el supiera donde me quedaría yo.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar ambos nos dirigimos escaleras arriba, caminamos un poco pasando por 4 puertas de madera.

-Bueno esta será tu habitación-entramos y la habitación estaba decorada, en tonos muy elegantes, una enorme cama en el centro, y un tocador alado de ella... Había una puerta en el fondo me acerque a ella y vi que era un baño con bañera...-Espero y te agrade-me dijo Syao mirando hacia otro lado

-No es lo mejor pero… -dije sonriendo, y él me miro entre divertido y sorprendido-Por supuesto que me agrada, es mejor que un hotel 5 estrellas. No te ofendas pero note que tenias dinero; pero tu casa me hace pensar que eres algo más que rico... ¿No son narcotraficantes, o si?-dije riendo

Syaoran soltó una carcajada y me abrazo para darme un beso en la frente

-Que ocurrente eres-me dijo depositando un beso en la comisura de mis labios –descansa, toma un baño, y en la noche, tu y yo saldremos para que conozcas Hong Kong... o ¿Prefieres dormir hasta mañana?

Me sentía cansada es cierto, pero el hecho de estar en una ciudad desconocida y con un chico extremadamente sexy... Bueno sobra decir cuál fue mi respuesta

-Esta noche tu y yo saldremos a divertirnos-conteste acercándome para besar a Syaoran, y el me correspondió

Estuvimos besándonos hasta que el se separo de mi-Si no nos detenemos no te dejare descansar y yo no saldré de este cuarto- me dijo depositando un beso en la comisura de mis labio-Descansa preciosa, me dijo para así salir de la habitación, volví a recorrer mi mirada por toda la habitación y note que mi maleta, estaba alado de un pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la habitación, me acerque a el, y busque mis utensilios para que cuando despertara, solo me metiera al baño, y pudiera empezar a vestirme.

Una ves termine me dispuse a descansar un rato, ya que no sabia a donde iríamos Syaoran y yo, ni que tan tarde regresaríamos, mas vale prevenirse con una siesta.

**Syaoran**

Me levante después de una hora, me metí al baño, tome una ducha rápida y me dispuse a acercarme a mi armario para ver que me pondría, planeaba llevar a Sakura a una caminata por la ciudad, ir a comer a algún restaurant, una copa tal vez, para regresar después a la casa y ambos acurrucarnos en mi cama, sin que mi familia se entere, claro está. No quiero que piensen ni hablen mal de Sakura.

Me decidí por un pantalón de mezclilla negro, con una camisa negra y uno mocasines del mismo color, casual pero elegante.

Salí del cuarto en dirección al cuarto de Sakura, para despertarla o esperarla y decirle a dónde iremos, lo que amerite la situación.

Me acerque a la puerta y di dos golpes e inmediatamente oí su voz preguntando quien era

-Soy yo-dije, supuse que ella reconocería mi voz así que no dije mi nombre

-Pasa-me dijo y al entrar la boca se me hizo agua, Sakura estaba con una diminuta toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, las gotas de agua que recorrían su cuello y se perdían en el inicio de sus pechos, se me hicieron demasiado sensuales, sus largas y hermosas piernas también estaban húmedas y demasiado sensuales.

Me acerque a ella y la tome de la cintura importándome poco si mojaba mi ropa o lo que sea, me miro al rostro como si mi acción la hubiera sorprendido, me acerque más a su rostro y tome sus labios en un beso que todo mi cuerpo demandaba, el beso inicio tranquilo sin prisa, dado que la sorprendí tardo un poco en responderme, pero no por ello no lo hizo, le pedí entrada a su boca pasando mi lengua por sus labios, a lo que ella acepto haciendo de este beso, un perfecto beso en el que nuestras lenguas también estaban participando, me separe de ella ya que como simple humano mis pulmones me pedían oxigeno, la acerque aun mas a mi con la intención de sentir sus curvas sobre mi piel.

-Sabes-empecé diciendo-cambie de opinión ya no quiero salir, quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche contigo-dije y deposite un beso en la comisura de sus labios

-Lamento decepcionarte querido, pero-me decía Sakura mientras posaba sus manos en las bolsas traseras de mi pantalón, eso no ayudaba para nada a mi autocontrol-Yo si quiero salir-deposito un beso en la comisura de mis labios y se alejo de mi

-Eres mala-le dije sentándome en la cama observando cada uno de sus movimientos

-Tal vez, pero de verdad que tengo ganas de salir a conocer la ciudad, además tenemos toda una semana para hacer lo que tu quieras-me dijo regresándome a ver y guiñándome un ojo, sonreía ante lo hecho por ella, definitivamente esta chica era la mejor

-Bien, aremos lo que tu quiera hoy, pero mañana no te me escapas-le dije sonriendo

-No creo que pase de esta noche-me volvió a decir sonriendo-Y a donde planeas ir, para saber que ponerme

-La verdad no lo tengo muy claro, pero una vestimenta casual elegante estará bien, como yo

-Ummm muy bien ahora-se acerco a la cama y gateo hasta donde yo estaba, un acto demasiado sexy debo decir, se sentó a ahorcadas sobre mi y paso su lengua por mis labios, yo pose mis manos en su cintura y la atraje aun mas a mi, y justo cuando creí que ella me iba a besar, se separo de mi y me miro con una expresión divertida-Podrías salir para que me arregle mas rápido-dijo mientras se bajaba de mi y caminaba hacia la puerta para abrirla

Claro que yo tenia ganas de jugar un poco con ella, así que me recosté mas en la cama y pase mis manos encima de mi cabeza

-Mmm como que no me dan ganas, total ya te eh visto sin ropa-dije sin dejar de mirarla

Ella hizo un adorable mohín que nunca le había visto.

-No seas así, no me vestiré a gusto si no sales del cuarto-me dijo y esa acción me recordó a la de una niña pequeña, me sentí conmovido de momento ya que no había visto esa faceta de ella, pero era realmente adorable

-Esta bien-dije levantándome de la cama y me acerque a ella-solo porque te viste demasiado adorable cuando me lo pediste, le pellizque una mejilla y deposite un beso en la comisura de sus labios-Te espero abajo en la sala-le dije para seguido salir de la habitación en dirección a la sala

Al bajar me encontré con mis hermanas y mis sobrinos, Key el hijo de Fanren y Minho el hijo de Fuite

-Xiaolang-se acercaron las cuatro a abrazarme, me sentí lleno de demasiados abrazos, ni que me hubiera ido una eternidad, Es mas para una semana apenas iba

-Oigan tranquilas, no tiene ni una semana que me fui y ya están así, ustedes si que exageran demasiado

-Que cruel eres Xiao-me dijo Sheifa

-Mamá nos dijo que te había acompañado tu novia, ¿Ya nos la vas a presentar?-pregunto Feimei

-Claro, solo deja que termine de arreglarse y se las presentare

-¿Arreglarse?... ¿Van a salir?-escuche la voz de Meiling preguntándome a la entrada de la puerta

-Buenas noches-Saludo un joven su lado

-Buena noches Kero- igual lo salude, Kero era el novio de Meiling, era un chico griego y su nombre en realidad era Kerberos Tatsis, era de mi estatura, piel clara, cabello rubio con rizos y unos ojos color dorado, el y mi prima eran novios desde hace mas o menos un año-Si Meiling, Sakura y yo vamos a salir ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Oh es fantástico, Kero y yo podríamos acompañarlos y así tener una cita doble ¿No te parece amor?-dijo Meiling para terminar preguntándole a su novio

-Preferiría que Syaoran contestara

Iba a contestar que no me parecía buena idea ya que Meiling es demasiado escandalosa y no nos iba dejar estar en paz a Sakura y a mi, pero cuando abrí mi boca para emitir una palabra, Sakura llego a la sala y de inmediato las voces de mis hermanas se dejaron oír acorralándola y haciéndole muchas preguntas, que supongo ella no podía asimilar del todo ya que todas le estaban hablando al mismo tiempo

-Hey ustedes, dejen a mi novia, la va a asfixiar-le dije a mis hermanas acercándome a Sakura para alejarlas de ellas y presentárselas -Sakura... ellas son mis hermanas Fanren, Fuite, Feimei y Sheifa... Chicas ella es Sakura Kinomoto

-Un gusto conocerlas soy Sakura Kinomoto

-El gusto es nuestro querida-contesto Fanren

-Chicas verdad que Sakura es muy linda?-dijo Meiling

-Es verdad-corroboro Sheifa -¿Como le hiciste para encontrarla tan rapido Xiao Lang?

-Destino-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Sakura?-Pregunto Kerberos sorprendido

-¿Kero?-contesto igual Sakura, para correr a el y abrazarlo-Wow Kero que haces aquí, ¿Cuando viniste a vivir a Hong Kong?

¿Eh? Ahora si que no había entendido nada

-¿Se conocen?-pregunte

-Si-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo?-preguntamos ahora Meiling y yo juntos

-Kero fue mi vecino, lo conocí cuando íbamos en primaria, pero después se mudo a Grecia y perdimos mucha comunicación hasta que un día no volvimos a hablar, es muy curioso que lo vea aquí… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ahora vivo aquí, vine a estudiar aquí finanzas para dirigir la empresa de mi Papá y aquí, aquí, en la mansión Li, estoy porque Meiling es mi novia y me dijo que viniera hoy… ¿Tu lo sabías Mei?

-Para nada, esto es una sorpresa para mi también-contesto mi prima

-Es un gusto volverte a ver Saku

-Igual para mi Kero, te extrañé mucho cuando te fuiste

-Bueno, siendo las cosas asi, ¿Qué te parecería que saliéramos en una cita doble Sakura?-dijo mi prima aprovechándose de la situación

-Por mi esta bien, pero no se Syaoran-contesto regresándome a ver, y bueno ¿que iba a decir?, que no, obviamente no haría eso, Sakura quiere salir también con su amigo encontrado

-Claro que si-dije sonriendo, todo sea por mi princesa

-Bien vámonos –dijo Meiling y tomo a su novio de la mano y empezaron a caminar

Yo tome a Sakura de la mano y empezamos a caminar un poco retirado de ellos, no sin antes claro despedirme de mis hermanas

-¿No te molesta de verdad?- me pregunto Sakura

-No me molesta, no te niego que quería salir solo contigo, pero tenemos más días para eso

-Gracias eres muy lindo Syao, dijo abrazándome así como íbamos caminando.

Al llegar a los autos nos juntamos para decidir como iríamos

-Xiao Lang ¿Y si nos vamos en tu auto?-pregunto mi prima

-De acuerdo-dije encogiéndome de hombros, camine hacia una pared donde estaban colgadas las llaves de los autos y tome mis llave, las apunte e inmediatamente el sonido que emite los autos cuando le quitas la alarma sonó en un Camaro rojo ultimo modelo.. nada mal supongo

-Vamos-le dije a Sakura y le abrí la puerta del copiloto

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Kero

-Vamos a Palladium!-exclamo feliz mi prima

-Bueno, Palladium será.

Cha chan… Lo se querrán matarme i lo merezco, además sentí que este espisodio fue de relleno, aceptare su mensajes de odio, o de agradeciemiendo humildemente, dado a que me merezco todo lo que piensen de mi por tardarme tanto en actualizar,

Espero tener el siguiente pronto… Besos a TODOS!


End file.
